Sentimientos Prohibidos DH
by zaleja9
Summary: Draco ha pasado por mucho desde el año pasado y su corazon esta frio como una piedra... podrá alguien devolverle la felicidad o aun mejor, ganar una amistad? CHAPTER 20.. soy pesima en los summary, por entren que no es mala la historia!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El Principio

Un muchacho de diecisiete años miraba por la ventana de su cuarto con la mirada perdida en el oscuro firmamento. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde el año pasado, habían cambiado completamente su vida. Su padre estaba en prisión, Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto y todo el mundo estaba convencido de que había sido él, el culpable de esto. Además todo eso se sumaba con el simple hecho de que ahora era un mortífago, cosa que antes lo hubiera alegrado mucho, pero ahora solo lo hacía infeliz. Había echado a perder una oportunidad de pasarse de bando cuando estaba al frente de Dumbledore antes de que muriera, pues le había ofrecido protección a él y a su familia, pero como siempre, había dudado y la había perdido para siempre. Por su culpa, Dumbledore estaba muerto y aunque Snape haya sido el culpable de esto, no podía dejar de castigarse a sí mismo. En ese momento entró a su cuarto su madre.

Pensé que te encontraría aquí – dijo ella suavemente

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Draco fríamente sin mirarla

Solo quiero saber como estás – dijo su madre

Estoy bien – dijo Draco cortante

Vamos Draco, no me tienes que mentir – dijo su madre

¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué estoy perfectamente? – preguntó Draco sarcásticamente – pues no lo estoy, tengo bastantes problemas y la mayoría son culpa tuya – dijo mirándola por primera vez

Lo sé – dijo su madre – pero si tan solo hablaras conmigo…-

Hablar no me va a ayudar de nada – dijo Draco – todo lo que está pasando malo, es mi culpa, el hecho que Dumbledore esté muerto es mi culpa, el hecho que haya perdido todos mis amigos, también es mi culpa, no tengo a nadie –

Me tienes a mi – dijo su madre

Claro, una persona que me mandó a la boca del lobo¿Verdad? – preguntó riendo amargamente

Debes dejar de culparte y de culparme. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada – dijo su madre

Por favor, madre, abre los ojos – dijo Draco – el hecho de ser mortífagos ya nos hace culpables –

Draco, tal vez si tuvieras una distracción, no te culparías todo el tiempo – dijo su madre – por eso he decidido que vas a volver a Hogwarts – dijo

No voy a volver – dijo Draco

Draco, me preocupan tus estudios, no quiero que los descuides – dijo su madre

No me importa, igual ya no me queda nada por qué luchar – dijo Draco

Claro que sí – dijo su madre – irás a Hogwarts quieras o no – dijo su madre severamente

No quiero madre, no puedo – dijo Draco

Ya sabes que comienzas el primero de Septiembre – dijo su madre saliendo del cuarto

Draco, no dejó de mirar por la ventana. Justo lo que le faltaba, volver a Hogwarts donde todo el mundo lo odiaba por el hecho de que su padre fuese un mortífago y que estuviera en la cárcel por ello. Además por la muerte de Dumbledore, porque seguramente ya se sabía que él había participado activamente en ella.

Pasaban los días cada vez más rápido. Cada vez estaba más cerca la temida fecha de volver al colegio. Lo nervios de Draco estaban por el cielo, por eso nunca podía dormir en paz pues cada vez que trataba tenía horribles sueños acerca del Señor Tenebroso y la muerte de Dumbledore. Esas veces que no podía conciliar el sueño, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era fumar. Había comenzado a fumar demasiado desde el principio de las vacaciones.

El primero de Septiembre llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Draco se levantó más temprano de lo común, y empacó sus cosas, sin que su madre se despertara y salió de la casa. No quería ver a su madre, todavía sentía rencor hacia ella pues era ella la que había convertido su vida en una porquería; cuando llegó a la estación de King Cross, muy pocos estudiantes habían llegado, y todos se notaban que eran de primer año. Pasó la barrera invisible y se encontró con el tren de color escarlata. Se sentó en una silla cercana y sacó un cigarrillo. Cuando iba por la mitad, ya comenzaron a llegar más y más estudiantes hasta que la estación estaba llena. No le sorprendió ver llegar a Potter con los Weasley. Estaba mirando entretenido a un grupo de primer año que hablaban muy emocionados, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hola chicos – dijo una voz femenina

Hola Hermione – dijo Ron

Hola Herm – dijo Harry que le dio un beso en la boca. – te extrañé mucho

Yo también – dijo Hermione sonriendo

En ese momento Draco se tragó el humo de su cigarrillo y comenzó a toser por la conmoción. "¿Potter y Granger juntos? No puede ser. Además esa no es Hermione. Está demasiado linda como para ser esa rata de biblioteca." Pero la verdad era que Draco se equivocaba. Hermione si había cambiado mucho durante el verano. Su cuerpo había crecido y ahora era más alta. Tenía el pelo largo y controlado pues sus rizos caían graciosamente por sus hombros hasta su cintura. Draco estaba embelesado mirándola cuando, sonó el timbre para abordar el tren. Se levantó, tomó un ultimo aspiro al cigarrillo y lo botó al piso. Cuando iba a entrar al tren, alguien pasó a su lado y lo empujó.

Fíjate imbécil – dijo Draco.

Eso mismo digo – dijo Potter volteándose.

Ah, Potter, tiempo sin verte – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente – dime¿Cómo es la vida sin padres, sin padrino, y sin director favorito? – preguntó irónico.

No te metas conmigo, Malfoy - dijo Harry caminando amenazadoramente hacia el.

Lo mismo te digo, Potter – dijo Draco

Harry, vámonos. No vale la pena – dijo Hermione mirando con desdén a Draco.

¿Ahora Potter tienes a tu novia para que te defienda? – preguntó Draco riendo

Cállate Malfoy o no querrás que le diga a tus amigos y seguidores lo que de verdad eres¿Verdad? – preguntó Harry en un susurro para que solo Malfoy escuchara. Éste tragó saliva, pero se mostró lo más sereno que pudo.

Cuídate Potter, porque soy yo el que esta en el bando ganador y no tu, que acaban de perder a la pieza más importante – dijo Malfoy

Tu no eres nada sin tu reputación así que no juegues con fuego – dijo Harry

Mira imbécil, tengo más protección que tu nunca tendrás, así que déjame en paz – dijo Draco

Ya, Harry, vámonos – dijo Hermione jalando a Harry y alejándose.

Draco entró en el tren y buscó allí un compartimiento vacío. Se sentó allí y sacó un cigarrillo. No soportaba fingir más con las personas. Hacía como si su vida fuera perfecta en el bando del Señor Tenebroso, pero la verdad era que su vida sería más feliz en el bando de Potter. Daría la vida por tener amigos como Potter, Granger y Weasley. Pero ahora por culpa de todo lo que había pasado el año pasado, se había quedado solo. Además nunca tenía a nadie con quién hablar por dos razones: la primera y la más obvia era que no podía arriesgar más su reputación mostrándose débil y la segunda era que nadie lo iba a entender porque nadie lo conocía porque él nunca se había abierto con nadie.

Estaba mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida pensado en Granger. No podía creer lo hermosa que estaba, seguramente, podría a llegar la chica más deseada en Hogwarts. Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que fuera una sangre sucia. Además estaba con Potter, por lo tanto nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos. Ella nunca dejaría la amistad que tiene con Potter por un chico que lo único que había hecho durante toda su vida era hacerla sufrir y sentirse avergonzada por sus padres.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba con Harry, Ron, Sean, Neville y Ginny en otro compartimiento. Ella no había dicho una sola palabra desde el encuentro con Malfoy. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Estaba cansada de tenerlo en su cabeza, pues estaba así desde el año pasado, cuando descubrió que sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia el. Pero como todas las chicas que él había tenido, habían quedado destrozadas, había borrado aquel pensamiento durante las vacaciones. Pensó que lo había superado, pues por eso estaba con Harry que había comenzado a gustarle durante las vacaciones pues las pasaron juntos. Pero ahora que volvía a ver a Malfoy, lo había recordado y con ello, los sentimientos que ella consideraba culposos, al verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, había algo que la perturbaba. ¿Por qué Malfoy no la había insultado a ella? Había notado que Malfoy estaba más delgado que antes y mucho más pálido. Lo notaba más solitario y más triste que antes. Nunca lo había visto así.

Hermione¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que nos montamos al tren – dijo Ron

Si, estoy bien – dijo sonriendo

Que bien, porque debemos irnos al compartimiento de prefectos – dijo Ron levantándose

Ah si – dijo Hermione – nos vemos luego Harry – dijo dándole un beso - ¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntó

Claro que si – dijo Harry – me quedaré con Sean y Neville. Tranquila, que ahora nos vemos – dijo

Bueno, adiós – dijo y salió del compartimiento con Ron.

Caminaron hacia el compartimiento de los prefectos y Ron se fue con unos amigos que se encontró allí, dejando a Hermione sola. Miró a su alrededor buscando caras conocidas, pero al parecer había cambiado a muchos prefectos. De pronto en una esquina vio a Malfoy. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Draco tenía un cigarrillo en la mano, y miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Nunca lo había visto así, pues era el chico más popular de Hogwarts y por lo general estaba rodeado de gente. No había notado que se había quedado mirándolo como una estúpida, pero él si lo notó. La volteó a mirar, pero lo que más sorprendió a Hermione era con no la había mirado con desdén ni con asco, sino era una mirada más bien inexpresiva. Él volteó mirar de nuevo a le ventana. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia él, pues estaba determinada a saber el por qué de la actitud de Malfoy. Cuando estaba a un metro, este la volteó a mirar de nuevo.

¿Qué quieres Granger? – preguntó

Nada, solo…- dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado - …quiero saber si necesitas hablar con alguien –

No, gracias – dijo Draco fríamente aspirando el cigarrillo - ¿No será más bien que tratas de sacarme información? Olvídalo –

No, yo solo quiero saber por qué estás así – dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no me insultaste como los años anteriores? –

¿Quieres que lo hagas? – preguntó riendo

No, pero quiero saber la razón – dijo Hermione

Pues lo creas o no, he madurado – dijo Draco

Pero te noto más triste y solitario¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Hermione

No necesito tu lástima ni ayuda – dijo Malfoy mirándola

No es lástima, sólo que no soporto ver a las personas así de mal – dijo Hermione

Pues aguántate, que no quiero tu ayuda. Después de todo, sigues siendo una simple sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy

Hermione suspiró y tragó todo lo que le iba a decir. No quería hacer un escándalo allí. Así que se levantó y caminó hacia Ron. Draco la miró alejarse y de nuevo se sintió mal por haberla tratado así. Tal vez de verdad quería ayudar, y él como siempre perdía aquellas oportunidades.

Cuando Hermione llegó a donde estaba Ron, este la miró extrañado. Hermione entendió su expresión al instante.

Estaba con Malfoy porque quería sacarle la razón por la que está así de raro – dijo Hermione

¿Y? – dijo Ron

Nada, sigue siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre solo que sin amigos – dijo Hermione

No me sorprende. Después de todo es un traidor y un cobarde.- dijo Ron

El tren llegó más rápido que lo esperado a Hogwarts. Draco se levantó y salió del tren. Cuando estaba bajando, se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, que apenas él la volteó a mirar, bajó la mirada con timidez. Draco estuvo a punto de sonreír pues le encantaba que las chicas se sintieran intimidadas por su mirada tan penetrante. Hubo algo en ese gesto que le pareció dulce y tierno, lo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Le encantó; subió a un carruaje para él solo y llegó al castillo. Cuando entró al Gran Comedor, sintió las miradas de toda la gente que se encontraba allí. Bajó la mirada y se sentó rápidamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione que entró detrás de él, notó esto, y no entendió por qué todo el mundo lo miraba así. Se sentó distraída en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras esperaba a Harry, que llegó minutos después.

Empezó la selección anual de los de primer año, y luego la profesora Mcgonagall se levantó.

Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de algunos anuncios – dijo – primero quiero darles la bienvenida a otro a año en Hogwarts. Debido a los eventos del año pasado, el director Dumbledore murió, yo seré la nueva directora de Hogwarts. También hay un nuevo director de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin – dijo. Harry levantó la cabeza y efectivamente allí estaba Lupin saludando a los demás alumnos mientras estos aplaudían. Harry sonrió e hizo lo mismo que los demás. – finalmente, las medidas de seguridad del año pasado seguirán en pie, pero más estrictas. Bueno, ahora creo que ¡a comer todos! – dijo sentándose

Todo el mundo comenzó a comer del gran banquete que se encontraba al frente de ellos. Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y notó que Malfoy no estaba comiendo, sino estaba removiendo la comida en su plato; cuando todo el mundo terminó, Hermione y Ron se levantaron y llamaron a los de primer año para guiarlos hacia su sala común. Draco por su lado, se levantó pesadamente e hizo lo mismo, pero se dirigió hacia los calabozos.

Cuando ya hubo llegado a su sala común, no podía quedarse quieto porque estaba igual que en su mansión, sin poder dormir. Salió a dar un paseo por los corredores vacíos pues así podía estar solo y de paso hacer su rutina como prefecto.

Hermione salió de su sala común muy tarde pero era su trabajo como prefecta. Estaba bastante cansada. Caminaba por un corredor oscuro cuando escuchó algo detrás de ella. Se volteó rápidamente pero no vio nada.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una voz fría

Lo mismo que tu supongo – dijo Hermione que reconoció la voz de Malfoy. Este llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano. - ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo, tienes un cigarrillo? – preguntó

¿Por qué¿Te molesta? – preguntó Malfoy sarcástico soplándole todo el humo a la cara.

Eres un estúpido – dijo Hermione caminando

Espera – dijo Malfoy apagando el cigarrillo.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Hermione volteándose

Solo quiero saber por qué querías hablar conmigo en el tren.- dijo Draco

Ya te dije, porque no me gusta ver a las personas sufrir – dijo Hermione

¿Cómo sabes que estoy sufriendo? – preguntó Draco escéptico

Por favor, es obvio. Por la forma que actúas diría que estás muy mal – dijo Hermione

¿Todavía sigue en pie la oferta de hablar contigo? – preguntó Draco

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida

Lo que oíste – dijo Draco

Claro – dijo Hermione

Lo siento. No debí haberte tratado así en el tren – dijo Draco

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Me vas a hacer repetir todo lo que digo?- preguntó Draco riendo

Lo siento – dijo Hermione sonrojándose

No te preocupes. Es que mi vida está tan complicada que a veces prefiero tratar mal a las personas para poder sentirme bien – dijo Draco

¿Y funciona? – preguntó Hermione

No – dijo Draco

¿Por eso comenzaste a fumar¿Por tus problemas? – preguntó Hermione

Si…- dijo Draco

No es sano – dijo Hermione – deberías canalizar tu preocupación de otra forma –

¿Cuál? – preguntó Draco

No sé, hablar con alguien o lago – dijo Hermione

Créeme, he tratado pero siento que nadie me va a entender – dijo Draco

Yo te entiendo – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Gracias – dijo Draco sonriendo por primera vez de forma sincera.

Creo que ya es tarde – dijo Hermione

Claro – dijo Draco

Nos vemos – dijo Hermione. Comenzó a caminar pero como todo estaba tan oscuro, no veía nada y tropezó.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco que había corrido a su lado

Si – dijo Hermione levantándose

Ven, déjame ayudarte – dijo Draco ofreciéndole su mano.

Hermione dudó un poco pero al final la cogió. Cuando lo hizo, sintió un calor acogedor y no la quería soltar. Cuando estuvo de pie, miró a Draco a los ojos y él la miró también. Hermione notó que los ojos del chico irradiaban tranquilidad y descanso. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Por primera vez vio que los ojos de Draco eran hermosos: unos ojos grises profundos en los que fácilmente ella se podía perder. Draco pensaba lo mismo, nunca la había visto como la estaba mirando ahora. Vio que de verdad era hermosa y que nunca había visto más allá de lo que quería ver: una sangre sucia. Todavía estaban cogidos de la mano.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana – dijo Hermione logrando hablar

Claro – dijo Draco reaccionando

Adiós – dijo Hermione soltando la mano de Draco lo cual fue bastante difícil.

Adiós – dijo Draco suavemente

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común mientras sentía la mirada de Draco en su cuello. Draco no podía evitar mirarla hasta que la perdió de vista. Dio media vuelta y se fue también para su sala común.

Hermione llegó a su habitación y todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas. Aunque era muy tarde, no tenía sueño. No podía sacarse la aquel encuentro que acababa de tener con Malfoy. De verdad había cambiado bastante, pues era la primera vez que Draco no habría su boca para ofenderla. Se sentó en el marco de su ventana y miró al firmamento. Allí se encontraba la luna llena. Lo que ella no sabía era que en otra habitación se encontraba aquel chico en cuestión que no la dejaba dormir mirando el mismo paisaje.

Draco, al igual que Hermione no podía dormir, auque eso no era raro para él. Sin embargo no podía dormir era por Hermione y no sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por ella? De pronto por su físico… no, era algo más. De pronto porque ella era la única que se había preocupado pro él y olvidó sus rencores solo para escucharlo. Sin embargo sabía que aunque por más que él quisiera, ella nunca iba a ser suya.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Toda la Noche

Hermione abrió pesadamente los ojos. Se levantó lentamente. Cuando bajó a la sala común, allí estaba Harry esperándola.

Casi no te despiertas hoy – dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso

Si, es que ayer me tocó dar una vuelta por el castillo como prefecta – dijo bostezando

Entiendo – dijo Harry – ven, vamos a desayunar –

Bueno – dijo Hermione. Ambos salieron por el retrato.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, estaban cogidos de la mano. Hermione sintió que alguien la miraba. Volteó a mirar y vio que Draco la miraba. Ella intentó sonreír disimuladamente, pero Harry lo notó.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó riendo

Nada, es que vi a una amiga – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Mira, allá está Ron con Ginny – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de estos

Hermione sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar a cierto chico. Este tampoco daba muestras de querer mirar hacia otro lado. Ella sonrió de nuevo y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Terminó su desayuno y salió rápidamente del comedor. Se dirigió hacia la clase de pociones. Minutos más tarde llegaron Ron, Harry y Malfoy. Todos entraron al aula mientras el profesor Slughorn llegaba. No demoró mucho.

Buenos días chicos – dijo éste alegremente

Buenos días profesor – dijeron todos en coro

Bueno, quiero decirles que vamos a comenzar un tema nuevo para todos: las pociones de la verdad. Quiero que sepan que este período es bastante corto por lo que habrá exámenes todas las semanas, por lo que quiere decir, que la semana entrante habrá examen. Les voy a dar una guía que irán llenando conforme vamos avanzando en el tema y la recogeré el día del examen. Ahora¡comencemos! - dijo Slughorn

No puedo creer que ya tengamos programado un examen¡Por Dios es el primer día! – dijo Ron exasperado

Lo sé – dijo Harry – pero por lo menos nos va a ayudar a estudiar, porque la verdad yo no me acuerdo de nada del año pasado – dijo riendo

Típico de ustedes dos – dijo Hermione

Durante toda la clase Hermione se esforzó lo más que pudo por no voltear a mirar a Draco. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, se iba flotando lejos de donde estaba. Por otro lado, Draco no parecía muy interesado en la clase, sino más bien en Hermione. No le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Desde que le había sonreído en el Gran Comedor, no había podido sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

La semana pasó rápidamente. Cuando menos lo esperaban ya era el día antes del examen. Como de costumbre todos los estudiantes fueron al salón de pociones pero en vez de encontrar al profesor Slughorn, encontraron una nota pegada a la puerta. Hermione la tomó y leyó para todos.

_Querida Clase:_

_Lamento no poder estar con ustedes hoy pero se me presentó algo importante. La sesión de estudio que se suponía se llevaría hoy a cabo, queda cancelada, por lo cual ustedes mismos deberán estudiar solos para el examen de mañana. Lo siento mucho._

_Profesor Slughorn_

No lo puedo creer – dijo Ron

¿Ahora cómo vamos a estudiar? – preguntó Harry

Podemos hacer nuestro propio grupo de estudio – dijo Ron

No creo que sea buena idea – dijo Hermione

Claro que si – dijo Harry – tu nos puedes dirigir

Bueno, creo que lo podemos intentar, bueno – dijo alzando la voz – los que quieran una sesión de estudio conmigo, pueden ir a la biblioteca a las 5:00 para que los ayude a estudiar – terminó Hermione

Draco, que apenas estaba llegando, pudo escuchar solo parte del mensaje, pero sin embargo lo entendió perfectamente. Claro que iría a esa sesión de estudio, pero no para estudiar, sino para poder estar cerca de Hermione.

A las 5:00, Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban ya en la biblioteca esperando a que los demás alumnos fueran. Solo llegaron unos pocos, entre ellos Malfoy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry cuando lo vio llegar

- Relájate, solo vengo por la sesión – dijo Malfoy

- Déjalo Harry – dijo Hermione – bueno el plan de ataque es simple. Usando nuestros libros estudiaremos cada una de las secciones de las pociones de la verdad: historia, proceso, mezcla, resultado, etc. Según mi reloj tendremos algunos recesos de quince minutos. Con eso cubriremos todo el curso a la media noche y podremos dormir bien¿suena bien? – preguntó Hermione. Todos los alumnos se miraron nerviosos unos a otros.

Comenzaron a estudiar. Hacían de todo, concursos, mini exámenes, etc.

De acuerdo, para ganar 200 puntos extra¿Quién me dice quién fue el creador de las pociones de la verdad? – preguntó Hermione a la clase

John Mcphee – dijo un chico de Ravenclaw

Mal – dijo Hermione - ¿Ron? –

Ehh… - dijo Ron – no sé

Mal – dijo Hermione

Jack Smith – dijo Harry

Bien. Ahora por 200 puntos adicionales: la frase que dijo al crearla fue... – dijo Hermione

La tengo en la punta de la lengua – dijo Harry

"La verdad es belleza, la belleza es verdad" – dijo Draco desinteresado

Muy bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tiene razón, se me olvidó – dijo Harry apretando los dientes

Así parece – dijo Draco mirándolo con odio

Bueno, creo que necesitamos un receso - dijo Hermione mirando nerviosa a ambos chicos – nos encontramos aquí en quince minutos –

Todos se levantaron de la mesa. Sin embargo Hermione se quedó sentada. Cuando todos se fueron a ir a comer algo, Draco, que también se había quedado, se acercó a ella.

¿Sigues estudiando? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

Si, la verdad es que por ayudarlos, no he podido estudiar mucho –dijo Hermione

¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Draco

No, gracias Malfoy – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué sigues llamándome por mi apellido? Dime Draco – dijo éste

Entonces llámame tu por mi nombre también – dijo Hermione

Claro, Hermione – dijo Draco. Ésta sonrió.

Eran las 10:00 y muchos de los alumnos que estaban allí se fueron a dormir. Solo quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco. Nadie hablaba, pues había una rara tensión sexual entre ellos. Hermione levantaba de vez en cuando la mirada para mirar a Malfoy que leía concentrado el libro. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, todos se habían quedado dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró en su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros se habían quedado dormidos. Vio a Hermione completamente dormida a su lado recostada sobre un libro que había en la mesa. Se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo. Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía… Lentamente, Hermione se fue despertando y vio a Draco mirándola. Sonrió y miró su reloj.

OH por Dios, no me digas que son las seis de la mañana – dijo Hermione sobresaltándose

Si…- dijo Draco

Dios mío. ¡Levántese todos! –dijo moviendo a Harry y a Ron que abrieron pesadamente los ojos - ¡el examen es en cuatro horas! – dijo angustiada – OH por Dios, estaba estudiando y me quedé dormida -

Hermione, relájate¿y el libro? – preguntó Harry

Voy por el – dijo Draco

¿Qué vamos a hacer? No hay tiempo – dijo Hermione en pánico – todos están completamente dormidos, sin estudiar y fastidiados -

Cuando todos estaban completamente despiertos, comenzaron a discutir sobre qué hacer para estudiar. De repente, llegó Draco con el libro que necesitaban.

De acuerdo, escuchen todos – dijo alzando la voz – tenemos cuatro horas para estudiar para el examen mas mortal que existe. Ahora, una versión abreviada del plan de Hermione: planeo concentrar el estudio en tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Que si lo cumplimos, cubriremos todo. ¿Entienden? – preguntó Draco. Todos se miraron. – miren, se que no nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos que poner a un lado nuestras diferencias y ayudarnos mutuamente. ¿Lo pueden hacer? – preguntó Draco. Todos asintieron.

Draco, el examen es muy importante… - dijo Hermione

No te preocupes – dijo Draco – comenzaremos con la historia. Smith, cuántas veces intentó crear la poción de la verdad y en qué año lo logró – dijo Draco

5 veces – dijo Ron

Correcto – dijo Draco - ¿Fecha?

1689 – dijo Harry

Bien, ahora lo más difícil – dijo Draco - ¿Quién fue la primera persona que probó la poción? – preguntó Draco

Emily Tringle – dijo Harry

Fue Charlotte Keates – dijo Hermione

No es así – dijo Ron

¿Qué hizo Emily? – preguntó Harry

Escribió "Cumbres" – dijo Hermione

Siguieron así hasta que completaron su sesión de estudio en grupo.

Bueno equipo, felicitaciones, hemos terminado – dijo Draco sonriendo – pero les tengo una última actividad en grupo - señaló la ventana y todos voltearon a mirar.

Se levantaron y miraron. Salieron corriendo de la biblioteca hacia los terrenos del colegio. Al llegar al lago, sin dudarlo dos veces, se lanzaron al agua. Cuando salieron, cada uno se fue a su habitación y se cambió. Llegaron a las puertas del salón de pociones para tomar el examen, pero de nuevo había una nota pegada a la puerta.

_Querida Clase:_

_A veces la preparación para un examen te enseña más que el examen en sí. En consecuencia, les sirvió. El examen será en otra fecha._

_Profesor Slughorn_

No lo puedo creer – dijo Ron con voz cansada

Parece que estudiamos para nada – dijo Harry riendo

¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Hermione

Ir a las demás clases – dijo Ron

De hecho no, les tengo, un última actividad de grupo – dijo Draco sonriendo – síganme

Todos lo miraron con cansancio pero de todas formas lo siguieron. Draco los llevó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde todos se durmieron en círculo hasta la siguiente clase.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Celos y Recuerdos de Viejos Amores

Desde aquella vez en la biblioteca, Harry y Draco no habían vuelto a tener confrontaciones en los pasillos del castillo. Sin embargo, no era sorpresa pues Draco ya no se le veía mucho en los corredores pues sólo asistía a clases y no más. Nadie sabía dónde se metía en su tiempo libre. Hermione lo había intentado buscar una o dos veces, pero no había tenido suerte. Últimamente tenía mucho tiempo libre, pues ahora que Harry era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, no lo veía mucho. Por lo general, se le pasaba en la Sala Común leyendo un libro o haciendo sus deberes.

Harry caminaba pesadamente por los corredores hasta salir a los terrenos del colegio y dirigirse al estadio de Quidditch para otra sesión de entrenamiento. Ya casi no veía a Hermione, pues ambos estaban muy ocupados, preparándose para exámenes, haciendo deberes, que eran muchos más que el año pasado, y, no faltaba decir que él tenía que entrenar. No le gustaba para nada esa situación, pues ya no sabía que había de nuevo con ella, cómo se encontraba, ni nada; llegó al estadio, casi todo el equipo estaba allí.

¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Harry

No sé – dijo Ron – hace unos segundos estaba aquí, pero entró a los vestidores de nuevo –

Yo la voy a buscar – dijo Harry suspirando

Caminó hacia los vestidores que estaban en el otro lado del campo. Entró y lo que vio, lo sorprendió bastante. Seamus y Ginny se estaban besando apasionadamente en la puerta de las duchas. A penas sintieron que alguien entró, se separaron para ver quién era. Cuando vieron a Harry, ambos se sonrojaron.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Harry apretando los dientes

Nada – dijo Ginny sin mirarlo

Yo no creo que esto sea nada – dijo Harry

¿Podemos dejar esto y ya? – preguntó Ginny

¡No! – dijo con enfado Harry – Seamus, creo que es mejor que te vayas – dijo mirándolo con rabia

Claro… ehh…Ginny, después nos vemos – dijo Seamus con la voz entre cortada

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ginny con rabia cuando Seamus se fue.

¿Qué hacías con ese estúpido? – preguntó Harry

Nada que te importe. Además yo ya no te tengo que darte más explicaciones, tu y yo ya no somos nada – dijo Ginny

¿Y por eso te vas con el primero que veas? – preguntó Harry

¿Estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera? – dijo Ginny furiosa – dímelo, en la cara, Potter –

Tal vez es lo que quiera decir – dijo lentamente

¿Tal vez? – dijo Ginny – madura, Potter – dijo saliendo de los vestidores hacia el campo

Harry se quedó allí en silencio unos minutos. Era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. "¿Ginny ya estaba con otro? No es posible. Ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Estás con Hermione. No puedes pensar en tus ex novias". Salió de los vestidores mientras tenía estos pensamientos en su cabeza. No se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban como un paciente mental.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron

Si… ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry nervioso

Porque te vez pálido – dijo Ron

Estoy bien – dijo Harry serio – Ahora – dijo levantando la voz – quiero que hagan dos equipos y jueguen entre sí –

Todos los demás hicieron caso. Montaron sus escobas y se elevaron en el aire. Harry soltó las pelotas de juego y comenzaron a entrenar. Durante el entrenamiento, Harry miraba a Ginny, que le devolvía la mirada con una de odio y desprecio. Harry no se podía sentir peor después de la discusión que habían tenido. Se dio cuenta de que todavía le importaba mucho Ginny que todavía sentía algo por ella. Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, Ginny fue la primera en salir del campo hacia el castillo. Harry se dio cuenta de esto y la siguió sin que Ron se diera cuenta.

¡Espera! – le gritó

¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó ella sin voltearlo a mirar – ¿Decirme todas las cosas que piensas sobre mi? Adelante, ya no me importa –

Perdóname – dijo Harry. Ginny se volteó lentamente.

¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó

Lo siento¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Harry – creo que al verte con otro chico me sacó de mis casillas –

Si, creo que si – dijo Ginny en tono sarcástico

Creo que me sorprende que me hayas superado tan rápido – dijo Harry en un susurro

¿Quién dijo que te he superado? – preguntó Ginny con la voz temblorosa

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry

Por favor, Harry¿No te das cuenta? – preguntó Ginny

¿De qué? – preguntó Harry

Yo nunca te voy a olvidar, Harry. Siempre has sido el único – dijo Ginny

¿Entonces por qué estabas con Seamus? – preguntó Harry

Nada, sólo quiero olvidarte – dijo Ginny

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó Harry

¿Cuándo¿Cuándo sufrías por la muerte de Dumbledore o cuándo comenzaste a salir con Hermione?

Me lo debiste haber dicho – dijo Harry

Lo sé, pero esperaba que tu lo hicieras antes – dijo Ginny

Yo… - dijo Harry

Estás con Hermione, lo sé – dijo Ginny – ella es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle eso –

¿Pero entonces qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Harry

Nada – dijo Ginny volteándose – no hay nada que hacer

Harry se quedó allí mirándola caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. No entendía todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería estar con Ginny, de verdad, pero también quería estar con Hermione. Sabía que lo que sentía por Ginny estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era la primera chica que de verdad había amado. No la podía olvidar así de fácil. Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ella, hacia la Sala Común. Cuando llegó, allí estaba Hermione, al frente del fuego, leyendo.

¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó sonriendo cuando lo vio llegar

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry que venía muy ensimismado con sus pensamientos

¿Qué te pasa? Te noto extraño – dijo Hermione riendo

No, nada – dijo Harry sonriendo

Te extrañé - dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la boca

Yo también – dijo Harry correspondiendo el beso.

Aunque se estaba besando con Hermione, su novia, estaba completamente lejos de allí. Y no era precisamente porque Hermione lo hiciera flotar a otro mundo cuando le daba un beso, sino por cierta pelirroja, hermana de su mejor amigo. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, aunque lo intentara; Se quedaron en la Sala Común por mucho tiempo, hasta que Hermione se fe a dormir. Se despidieron y Harry se quedó solo. Quería estar solo, definir sus sentimientos…

En ese momento, escuchó a alguien entrar por el retrato. Volteó a mirar y se encontró con los ojos azules de Ginny. Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Ginny bajó la mirada y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Espera – dijo Harry suavemente. Ginny paró en seco.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Te estaba esperando - dijo Harry

¿Para qué? – preguntó Ginny

Para hablar – dijo Harry. Ginny se volteó.

¿Hablar? – preguntó incrédula

De nosotros – dijo Harry – ven – Ginny se acercó lentamente a él.

Ginny, lo que me dijiste esta tarde… -

Olvídalo¿Quieres? – preguntó Ginny

No puedo, porque todo lo que tu sientes, lo siento yo también – dijo Harry

¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny

Lo que oíste. Te amo Ginny – dijo Harry

¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Ginny

Eres la única Ginny – dijo Harry acercándose lentamente a ella hasta encontrar sus labios.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo. Harry era feliz de nuevo, pues ahora tenía a la chica que amaba. Cuando Ginny subió a su cuarto, Harry de nuevo se quedó solo en la Sala Común. La verdad era que no pensaba terminarle a Hermione por estar con Ginny, en si la quería como decía, pero no podía olvidar a Ginny. Harry la convenció para que no dijera nada, que mantuvieran su relación en secreto, al menos por un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó y allí estaba Ginny esperándolo. Dudó un poco en saludarla o no. Cuando, esta lo vio, corrió hacia él y le dio un beso.

¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó sonriendo

Si…- dijo Harry – No deberíamos estar así. La gente va a hablar – dijo Harry

Ah… claro. Lo olvidé - dijo Ginny separándose de él.

No importa – dijo Harry sonriendo

¿Vamos a desayunar? – preguntó Ginny

Claro – dijo Harry

Ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Allí se encontraba Hermione hablando alegremente con sus amigas. Ginny se fue a clases pues por esperarlo, se le había hecho tarde. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione.

Hola – dijo ella dándole un beso – no te vi llegar

"Menos mal" – pensó Harry – estaba tan dormido que me acabo de levantar - dijo sonriendo

Entiendo. ¿Vamos a pociones? – preguntó Hermione

Claro – dijo Harry

Pasaban los días y ninguna de las dos chicas ni siquiera sospechaba de la existencia de la otra. Aunque a veces Harry tenía que fingir demasiado con la una o con la otra, siempre se salía con la suya. La verdad era que no quería herir a ninguna de las dos y según él, esta era la única solución para sus problemas sentimentales con ambas. Aunque le costaba seguir con ese juego a veces, Hermione se lo facilitaba, pues pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca leyendo y haciendo sus deberes o en la Sala Común. Así que Harry podía pasar más tiempo con Ginny, ya fuera en su tiempo libre y por lo tanto en el de Hermione, o simplemente en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Por otro lado, Hermione seguía muy interesada en el comportamiento de Malfoy, pues desde aquella sesión de estudio, no lo había vuelto a ver. Cuando estaba cansada de leer, se paseaba por los corredores del castillo para ver si lo veía. Pero nunca lo había encontrado. Incluso fue al séptimo piso, donde se encontraba aquel cuarto invisible, pero nunca había nadie por allí. Sin embargo, un día Hermione estaba caminado por los terrenos de Hogwarts, pues era un día bellísimo, cuando vio a un chico caminado al otro lado del lago. Aunque estaba muy lejos, lo reconoció. Malfoy caminaba por la otra orilla del lago. Hermione paró en seco cuando lo vio, pues era la primera vez en casi dos semanas. Comenzó a correr por la orilla para darle la vuelta a lago y alcanzarlo. Cuando lo alcanzó, este no había notado su presencia todavía.

¡Vaya que eres difícil de encontrar! – dijo Hermione sonriendo

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Draco sorprendido mientras se volteaba a verla

Lo mismo que tú – dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? – preguntó Hermione

De hecho, he estado evitando a todo el mundo – dijo Draco

Ah…- dijo Hermione decepcionada y avergonzada - ¿Por qué? –

Porque quiero estar solo – dijo Draco

¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó Hermione

No, te puedes quedar – dijo Draco sonriendo – ven, te voy a mostrar algo – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y corriendo hacia el bosque

¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó Hermione riendo corriendo a su lado

Ya verás – dijo Draco

La condujo al pie de Bosque Prohibido. Allí habían muchas rocas como formando pequeña montaña. En la cima había una pequeña cascada.

Vamos, sube – dijo Draco

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione – ni loca

¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco

No hay por donde subir – dijo Hermione

Claro que si – dijo Draco – ven, te voy a mostrar – comenzó a subir.

Yo no voy a hacer eso – dijo Hermione

Vamos, no me vas a decir que te aterran las alturas¿o si? – preguntó Draco que ya estaba en la cima

Pues… - dijo Hermione

OH por Dios, si te aterran las alturas – dijo riendo Draco

Ya, OK? – preguntó Hermione avergonzada

Ven yo te ayudo – dijo Draco sacando su varita – _¡Wingardum leviosa!_

Hermione se comenzó a elevar del suelo. El solo hecho de estar a unos metros de suelo la aterrorizaba. Llegó a la cima de la montaña y por fin sus pies sintieron algo sólido bajo ellos. Abrió lentamente lo ojos y se maravilló. Esa pequeña montaña tenía una vista completa del lago y del castillo. Incluso se alcanzaba a ver un poco el campo de Quidditch.

Hermoso¿Verdad? – preguntó Draco sonriendo

Si…- dijo Hermione lentamente

Aquí es a donde vengo cuando no estoy en clases – dijo Draco mirando el paisaje también – aquí me puedo olvidar de mis problemas y simplemente relajarme –

No conocía este lado tuyo, Malfoy – dijo Hermione riendo

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi - dijo Draco

Ya entiendo porque prefieres estar aquí – dijo Hermione

Si, acá, puedo pasar horas sin que nadie me mire como un bicho raro – dijo Draco

Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué no te estás con Crabbe y Goyle? – preguntó Hermione

Porque son parte de un pasado que estoy intentando olvidar – dijo Draco suavemente

¿Por qué lo quieres olvidar? – preguntó Hermione

Haces muchas preguntas¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Draco riendo

Y tu no respondes casi ninguna – dijo Hermione

Hermione, vas a saber lo que tengas que saber de mí, a su tiempo¿De acuerdo? – dijo Draco

¿Por qué no te abres a ninguna persona? – preguntó Hermione

Ya sabes por qué – dijo Draco

No, creo que tú no te abres a nadie porque tienes miedo a que te traicionen y te hieran¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione

Mi vida es bastante dura, Hermione. La verdad no hay con quién abrirte sin que te apuñalen por la espalda – dijo Draco

Pero no puedes huir de ello – dijo Hermione

Lo sé, pero por ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer – dijo Draco

Claro que no – dijo Hermione

Entonces dime – dijo Draco

Ya sabes que me tienes a mi – dijo Hermione lentamente

Lo sé – dijo Draco sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La Traición

Pasaban las semanas y cada día, Hermione notaba a Harry más frío y distante que nunca. Había tratado de hablar con él varias veces y él le decía que no era nada, que solo sentía mucha presión por las prácticas de Quidditch y los deberes, pero nada más. Ya no hablaba con ella, ni la tocaba, era demasiado frustrante para Hermione. Muchas veces le parecía que le ocultaba algo, pero al momento de siquiera decírselo, se retractaba.

Un día se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro. Allí era el único lugar en donde podía dejar de pensar en Harry, pues se entretenía con los libros. Sin embargo, ese día en particular no podía hacerlo. Tenía en su mente una sola imagen: la de Harry.

"¿Por qué está así conmigo¿Será porque no hemos estado juntos? No, él no me presionaría para hacerlo. Pareciera que está más interesado en su juego que en otra cosa. ¿Y si hay alguien más? No, Harry nunca me haría eso. Tengo que aclarar estas dudas de una vez por todas." Se levantó de su silla, guardó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca. Corrió hacia el campo de Quidditch pues allí estaba Harry.

Cuando llegó, no vio a nadie. Supuso que todos se habían ido porque el entrenamiento había acabado. No sabía donde más buscarlo. Miró decepcionada a su alrededor, pero no vio nada que la reconfortara. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó algo. Era un ruido que venía de los vestidores. Caminó cautelosamente hacia allá. Cuando estaba en la puerta, notó que estaba entre abierta. Se asomó y vio a Harry besándose con Ginny. No lo podía creer. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Ahora todo tenía sentido, todo encajaba perfectamente. Lo único que quería hacer era escapar de allí, quería irse. Cerró los ojos mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro y salió corriendo. Dejó rápidamente los terrenos de Hogwarts y entró al castillo. Ya estaba oscureciendo y probablemente todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor. Mejor, pues no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Corrió por los corredores de Hogwarts, intentando llegar a la Sala Común sin ser vista. Estaba tan afectada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía por el mismo corredor que ella así que chocaron.

Lo…lo siento – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa intentando ocultar sus lágrimas

¿Hermione? – preguntó una voz conocida

Draco… - dijo Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente

¿Pero qué te pasó? – preguntó Draco asustado

Tenías razón, Draco – dijo Hermione entre sollozos

¿En qué? – preguntó Draco

En que nunca te puedes abrir con una persona, porque te va a apuñalar por la espalda – dijo Hermione

¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Draco

Acabo de ver a Harry besándose con Ginny en los vestidores del campo de Quidditch – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? Pero, creí que ustedes estaban bien – dijo Draco

Yo también – dijo Hermione – pero me engañó –

No puedo creer que ése imbécil te haya hecho algo así – dijo Draco apretando los dientes

Draco, soy yo la que debo arreglar esto¿De acuerdo? – dijo Hermione

Pero… - dijo Draco

No te preocupes – dijo Hermione – ya estoy mejor, no voy a dejar que un imbécil me vea la cara de tonta – dijo

¿Estás segura de que no me necesitas? – preguntó Draco

Si, gracias – dijo Hermione – nos vemos luego –

Adiós – dijo Draco mientras veía que Hermione se iba hacia su Sala Común. Cuando la perdió de vista, siguió su camino.

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y estaba vacía. Rompió a llorar más fuerte que antes. No lo podía soportar. No podía creer que Harry, el amor de su vida, le hubiera hecho una cosa así. Parecía como si los papeles estaban intercambiado: que Harry tuviera la personalidad traicionera de Draco y que éste tuviera la personalidad bondadosa de Harry. Se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego, y se dispuso a esperar a Harry. No tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando ella lo escuchó entrar, no lo volteó a mirar.

Hola Hermione – dijo Harry sonriendo

¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir? – preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo y apretando los dientes

¿Decirte qué? – preguntó Harry quitándose el uniforme

¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – preguntó Hermione en tono burlón

En serio, no sé de qué hablas – dijo Harry

De que me estabas viendo la cara de estúpida mientras me engañabas con Ginny – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con odio

Hermione, no es lo que estás pensando – dijo Harry suavemente

¿A no? Entonces dime porque no tengo idea – dijo Hermione alzando la voz- no me vas a decir que tropezaste y te caíste accidentalmente en los labios de Ginny¿Verdad? – dijo irónica

Yo…- dijo Harry

No puedes explicarlo¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Sabes? Es mejor que te vayas, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida. Te lo voy a decir, te amé como nunca a nadie he amado, pero te burlaste de mi, Potter y nunca te lo voy a perdonar – dijo Hermione levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia su habitación.

¡Espera! – dijo Harry tomándola del brazo. Hermione se volteó y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

No me vuelvas a tocar - dijo con tono amenazante. Volteó y subió las escaleras.

Harry se quedó allí abajo hasta muy tarde pensando. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Hace unos minutos tenía a las dos chicas, y ahora sólo tenía una. "¿Cómo se pudo enterar¿Alguien le dijo? No, nadie sabía de esto. Tal vez Ginny se lo dijo para quedar como la buena amiga… no Ginny, no haría eso. Además ella no sabe nada de Hermione. Será mejor así, que no lo sepa, para que yo pueda ser feliz con ella, de una vez por todas." Finalmente subió a su habitación y se acostó a dormir.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar. "¿Cómo la había podido engañar con su mejor amiga? Era obvio que todavía tenía sentimientos por ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué había comenzado a salir con ella, sino la había superado todavía? Tal vez era por la misma razón que ella había comenzado a salir con él: Draco. Porque quería olvidarlo, o porque creía haberlo olvidado."

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, de un momento a otro, todo lo que había convivido con Harry los últimos siete años, se desmoronaba frente a ella. Ya no importaba cuánto había querido a Harry ni cuánto se había abierto con él, sólo podía ver que había sido una estúpida con él. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, tal vez uno nunca pueda llegar a abrirse con alguien del todo, por miedo a que salga lastimado. Es típico, lo que la mayoría de chicas olvidan, es que cuando le das tu corazón a un chico, hay muchas probabilidades de que te lo devuelva en pedazos.

Hermione no podía dormir. Un montón de imágenes se agrupaban en su cabeza. Tiempos en los cuales Harry y Hermione tenían una vida sencilla, llena de risas y amistad. Ahora ya no quedaba nada de eso…

Hermione abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le dolían un poco pues había llorado toda la noche. Se miró al espejo, estaba toda hinchada y roja. Intentó maquillarse un poco, pero no pudo ocultar mucho. Bajó a la Sala Común y allí se encontraba Ginny sentada en un sillón al frente del fuego. Hermione decidió que era mejor que Harry aclarara todo, pero…

¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny desde el sofá. Hermione paró en seco.

Llevo prisa – dijo fríamente sin voltearse

Sólo será un momento – dijo Ginny. Hermione suspiró y se volteó.

Dime – dijo apretando los dientes

¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Ginny

No, nada – dijo Hermione

Estás como hinchada. ¿Has estado llorando? – preguntó Ginny mirándola

¿Tu qué crees? – preguntó

Pues…no sé por eso te pregunto – dijo Ginny

Ya deja de actuar como ángel, no te queda – dijo Hermione

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ginny

¿Me ibas a decir que mientras yo estaba con Harry tú te besabas con él? – preguntó Hermione

Hermione, ya terminaste con Harry. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él – dijo Ginny

Si, hasta ayer terminé con él – dijo Hermione – ahora si se pueden pasear en público y hacerlo donde quieran – dijo

¿Cómo que hasta ayer? – preguntó Ginny

Si, ayer terminamos – dijo Hermione – creí que eras mi amiga

Lo soy – dijo Ginny

Creo que no sabes bien lo que significa ser amiga de alguien¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione riendo - ¿Por qué no buscas la definición en un diccionario? Nos vemos – dijo caminado hacia el retrato y saliendo por el.

Ginny se quedó allí sentada. Harry llegó unos instantes después.

Hola Ginny – dijo acercándose para darle un beso

¿Qué haces imbécil? – preguntó Ginny apartándose

¿Qué haces tú? – preguntó Harry extrañado

¿Sabes qué Potter? Te voy a hacer un favor. Me voy a ir sin hacerte ningún espectáculo ni ninguna escena si me dices ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre tu situación con Hermione? –

Mira yo… - dijo Harry – no quería herir a nadie –

¿Quieres que te diga algo? – preguntó Ginny

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry

Fallaste en eso – dijo Ginny volteándose y caminando hacia el retrato.

Ginny se la pasó todo el día evitando a todo el mundo. Quería estar sola, quería llorar, no sólo porque Harry la había utilizado, sino porque había perdido a su mejor amiga y por la más estúpida razón: por un chico. Estaba caminando por los corredores de la biblioteca cuando la vio. Allí sentada frente a la ventana, estaba Hermione como siempre, leyendo un libro. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

Hola – dijo suavemente. Hermione se volteó a verla, pero luego volvió a su lectura.

¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó sin mirarla

Quiero hablar – dijo Ginny

Pues yo no – dijo Hermione levantándose y recogiendo sus libros.

Espera, no te vayas – dijo Ginny – sólo quiero aclarar las cosas. Harry también me mintió a mí. Me dijo que yo era la única. Que ya había terminado contigo y que ya te había olvidado. Por eso comencé a salir con él. Si hubiera sabido de ti, te lo juro que nunca hubiera hecho lo que hice – dijo Ginny

Pero igual lo hiciste – dijo Hermione

Yo sólo quiero saber que no voy a perder tú amistad – dijo Ginny

¿Quieres saber si vamos a volver a ser amigas? – preguntó Hermione

Si – dijo Ginny

No creo que pase – dijo Hermione lentamente

¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny

Ginny, si tú no sabes la respuesta…- dijo Hermione

Hermione, por favor, perdóname – dijo Ginny

No me pidas eso – dijo Hermione – sólo vamos salir lastimadas

Pero podemos superar esto – dijo Ginny

¿Sabes cuántas amistades se han roto por un chico? – preguntó Hermione – muchas –

¿Vamos a dejar que todos eso años de veranos juntas y fiestas y demás se arruinen por un chico que nos mintió a las dos? – preguntó Ginny – Hermione, aquí nadie tiene la culpa, sólo Harry -

Se te va a hacer tarde para clases – dijo Hermione en un susurro y alejándose de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Una Carta

El grupo de los tres amigos se había roto. Hermione ya no andaba con ninguno de sus amigos en Gryffindor porque prefería estar sola. Cada vez que pasaba al lado de Harry, no podía evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima. Sin embargo ella se mostraba fuerte ante Harry y Ron, que cada vez que podían la trataban de convencer de que volviera a estar con ellos. Ya no podía estar en la biblioteca, pues su ruptura con Harry había sido el rumor más hablado en Hogwarts, y pues, cuando iba a la biblioteca, no tenía paz exactamente. Por lo general se iba a la cascada del lago a pensar o simplemente a estar sola. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco por esta razón, pues él también pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la cascada.

Un día Hermione estaba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes cuando oyó algo en la ventana. Levantó la mirada y allí afuera vio a Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. Miró la patas de esta y vio que en ellas había un sobre. Dudó un poco en dejarla entrar, pero al final accedió. Esta entró volando y se paro en su mesa de noche. Hermione tomó el sobre y la lechuza salió volando por la ventana. Miró el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Era obviamente de Harry. No sabía si abrirlo pues todavía no estaba preparada para discutir el tema. Suspiró y abrió el sobre. La carta decía así:

_Querida Hermione:_

_La verdad no sé como comenzar esta carta. Creo que voy a empezar por decirte que no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice. Me di cuenta de que a tu lado esta mi destino. Hermione, por ti, yo no conozco lo que es imposible, tú me haces más feliz que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Déjame vivir cerca de ti, siempre a tu lado. Ya sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero ¿De verdad vamos a dejar que una pelea vaya a arruinar la amistad que construimos durante tantos años? Por favor Hermione, yo sé que todavía sientes algo por mí, por que yo sé que todavía te amo. Perdóname…_

_Harry_

Hermione miró la carta y la leyó de nuevo. No sabía qué pensar. De verdad quería volver con Harry, pero no lo podía perdonar. Lo que le había hecho había creado una herida muy profunda en su corazón. Debía hablar con alguien acerca de esto. Salió de su habitación con la carta en las manos. Salió de la Sala Común y caminó hacia la cascada del lago. Como esperaba, allí se encontraba Draco fumando.

¡Draco! – gritó

Hola Hermione – dijo Draco

¿Qué haces con eso? – preguntó Hermione señalando el cigarrillo

Eh… nada – dijo Draco apagándolo rápidamente

Que bien – dijo Hermione riendo – ayúdame a subir –

De acuerdo – dijo Draco y la ayudó a subir - ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó

Pues quería hablarte acerca de algo - dijo mostrándole el sobre

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Draco

Una carta de Harry – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco

Si, pidiéndome perdón – dijo Hermione dándole la carta para que la leyera. Draco la leyó y luego miró a Hermione.

Mira, Hermione la verdad se me hace que deberías perdonarlo – dijo Draco

Claro que no – dijo Hermione indignada - ¿Después de lo que me hizo? – preguntó

Aunque te duela – dijo Draco – tienes que hacerlo

¿Por qué? Tiene que pagar lo que hizo – dijo Hermione

Si, pero si no lo perdonas, vas a quedar casi al mismo nivel que él – dijo Draco

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione

A que¿Qué mejor castigo que la total indiferencia a las cosas que pasaron? – preguntó Draco – él no va a entender por qué lo perdonas, así que se va a arrepentir aún más de lo que te hizo – dijo

No me gusta jugar con la cabeza de las personas – dijo Hermione

Entonces queda como la típica novia que queda resentida con su ex novio durante lo que queda de colegio – dijo Draco riendo

Draco, yo no puedo estar con él en el mismo cuarto sin romper a llorar – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa - ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda volver a ser una de sus mejores amigas? – bajando la mirada para que Draco no viera las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

Hermione, Mírame – dijo Draco levantándole la cara lentamente con sus manos hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura que los de ella – sé que te duele y te dolerá durante algún tiempo, pero créeme, una amistad como la que tú tienes con Potter, son amistades que uno casi nunca encuentra – dijo Draco – te lo dice una persona que ha vivido toda su vida buscando una –

Pero… - dijo Hermione

No, Hermione, escúchame – dijo Draco – hazlo, es por tu bien –

Ambos se quedaron mirándose allí. Hermione sintió deseos de besar a Draco allí. Hacía tanto tiempo que soñaba con ese momento… nunca se había sentido así por un chico, y mucho menos por uno que la había torturado toda su vida. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba lento y que en el mundo sólo estaban ellos dos.

Draco por su parte también estaba hipnotizado por lo ojos miel de Hermione. No sabía si sentir miedo o felicidad sobre ese sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía en ese momento por ella.

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es tarde – dijo Hermione reaccionando

Si…este… - dijo Draco

Vamos – dijo Hermione soltándose de Draco y bajando por las piedras. Draco iba detrás de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Nuevas Amistades

Hermione entró al castillo en compañía de Draco. No habían dicho ni una palabra desde que bajaron de la cascada. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor pues ya era hora cenar. Cuando entraron, cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa y comenzó a comer. Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía hambre. Su mente estaba todavía en la cascada con Draco. Nunca había sentido nada así por alguien, ni siquiera con Harry. Sintió que si Draco no la hubiera cogido de la cara como lo hizo, hubiera salido flotando por los aires. De repente unos gritos la despertaron de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y allí estaban dos chicos de Slytherin peleando a todo pulmón. Eran Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni.

Amigos estudiantes – decía Zabinni – quiero informarles algo. Aquí mi amiga presente, Pansy Parkinson fue objeto de una apuesta que hice con mis compañeros de casa – rió fuertemente – pero lo que yo no sabía era que se había enamorado de mí, como una niña de trece años. Aunque no la culpo, es decir – dijo sonriendo - ¿Quién no siente deseos de estar conmigo? –

¡Eres un cerdo! – gritó Pansy y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor mientras todos los alumnos ovacionaban a Zabinni y otros reían fuertemente.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato y salió detrás de Pansy. Caminó por todos los pasillos, pero no la encontró. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, escuchó algo detrás de ella. Caminó hacia donde venía el ruido y allí se encontraba ella llorando, con la cabeza hundida en sus piernas.

¿Pansy? – preguntó Hermione. Ésta levantó la cabeza.

¿Qué quieres Granger? – preguntó Pansy - ¿Quieres burlarte de mi patética vida? Hazlo, ya no me importa – dijo llorando

No, sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien – dijo Hermione

Pues, no. No estoy bien. Me siento como una pobre estúpida enamorada de un chico que le rompió el corazón – dijo Pansy

Sé lo que se siente – dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado

Si claro. Tu, la señorita perfecta – dijo Pansy - ¿Cómo va a sufrir por un chico? Si es que alguien se fija en los ratones de biblioteca – dijo

Aunque no lo creas. Yo también fui víctima de un chico y también me partió el corazón – dijo Hermione

Déjame adivinar, Potter¿Verdad? – preguntó sarcástica

Pues, si. De hecho fue él – dijo Hermione – me engañó con mi mejor amiga y además no sólo lo perdí a él, sino que destruí la amistad con ambos –

Mira, no sé por qué demonios estás hablando conmigo, pero quiero estar sola – dijo Pansy

Sólo quiero ayudarte – dijo Hermione

No quiero tú lástima – dijo Pansy

No es lástima – dijo Hermione - ¡Dios¿Por qué todos los Slytherin creen que es lástima? – preguntó desesperada

Tal vez por que siempre nos han enseñado a…- dijo Pansy

…Nunca pedir ayuda¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione

Si… - dijo Pansy

Mira, yo sé que duele pero debes superar eso – dijo Hermione

No sé si pueda – dijo Pansy llorando

Claro que puedes – dijo Hermione – mira, la mejor arma que le puedes dar a un chico, es tu dolor. Si le demuestras que te hirió, sólo se va a sentir mejor con sí mismo porque se va a dar cuenta de que de verdad le importabas…-dijo Hermione

¡Pero yo lo amaba! – dijo Pansy

¿Cuánto duraste con él? – preguntó Hermione

Dos meses – dijo Pansy

¿De verdad crees que era amor? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –

No…- dijo Pansy lentamente

Entonces no sabes qué es el amor – dijo Hermione – no puedes decir que amas a ese estúpido sólo porque te dice que eres bonita – dijo

¿Tu qué sabes? Ni me conoces – dijo Pansy

Es verdad – dijo Hermione – pero un chico que juega así con una mujer no es porque la ame, sino porque de pronto no quiere salir herido, o porque pretende ser algo sólo para que las personas lo acepten. Los chicos así no valen la pena. El amor tiene que ser recíproco, si tu estás locamente enamorada de un chico, pero el no siente lo mismo, esa relación no tiene mucho futuro. Créeme, yo he pasado por eso – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué me ayudas Granger? – preguntó Pansy – yo he sido de las personas que te han hecho la vida imposible en Hogwarts – dijo

A veces es mucho mejor perdonar, que vivir toda tu vida con rencor y odio hacia alguien sólo porque tuvieron algunos roces cuando pequeños – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Gracias – dijo Pansy

Cuando quieras – dijo Hermione levantándose para volver al Gran Comedor.

¡Espera! – dijo Pansy. Hermione se volteó – no quiero estar sola en este momento… ¿Te puedes quedar? – preguntó tímidamente

Claro – dijo Hermione sonriendo y sentándose a su lado de nuevo.

¡Por fin te encontré! – dijo Draco que acababa de llegar por el corredor - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a Pansy

Muy bien, gracias a Hermione – dijo sonriendo

Voy a matar a ese…- dijo Draco

No, Draco – dijo Hermione

Pero…- dijo Draco

Nada – dijo Hermione – las cosas no se resuelven con violencia

Esta bien – dijo Draco

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras Salas Comunes antes de que todo el mundo te vea así - dijo Hermione a Pansy

Si, creo que es mejor - dijo ella levantándose - ¿Hermione? - preguntó

¿Si? – preguntó ella

¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotras? – preguntó Pansy

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hermione

Pues a que si crees que vamos a ser amigas – dijo Pansy

Tú sabes lo que yo pienso. Todo depende de ti - dijo Hermione sonriendo. Pansy también sonrió.

Los tres chicos se miraron y rieron mientras caminaban por los oscuros corredores del castillo hasta sus salas comunes. A veces una cosa tan simple como una risa o una sonrisa, puede decir más que mil palabras y ser más efectiva contra el dolor que la medicina más poderosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

El Baile

Hermione, Draco y Pansy se habían vuelto inseparables. Se la pasaban todo el día juntos. Incluso, la mayoría de sus clases las compartían. Draco y Hermione le habían enseñado la cascada a Pansy, y se había convertido en su punto de encuentro. Aunque Hermione extrañaba a Harry, Ginny y a Ron, no se arrepentía ni un solo día de que ahora tuviera nuevos amigos. Mientras que todo era gloria para Hermione, no pasaba lo mismo con los Gryffindor. Ahora que Hermione no estaba en el grupo, Ron percibía una rara tensión entre Harry y Ginny cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto. No sospechaba nada, pero las cosas ya no eran iguales, pues ahora sus únicas conversaciones eran acerca de Quidditch y nada más, pues los tres estaban en el mismo equipo. Hermione no había hablado con Harry sobre la carta, pero no era porque ella no quisiera, sino porque quería tiempo, antes de enfrentarlo. Pues si lo enfrentaba, eso sería aceptar que ya no estaban juntos, y no estaba lista para eso todavía.

Un día, Hermione estaba en camino a la clase de pociones. Sin embargo tropezó con alguien, pues tenía mucha prisa y venía distraída.

Lo siento – dijo Hermione. Vio a Harry al frente suyo.

Hola Hermione – dijo Harry sonriendo tímidamente

Hola – dijo Hermione lo más sereno que pudo

¿Vas para pociones? – preguntó Harry

Si – dijo Hermione

Yo también – dijo Harry – pero no te preocupes, porque sabes que siempre llega tarde –

Si, igual creo que es mejor que… - dijo Hermione

¿Cuándo vas a hablarme de la carta? – preguntó Harry

Vaya Harry, no vas con rodeos – dijo Hermione

Ya me conoces – dijo Harry

Pues, la verdad, iba a hablarte de eso hoy – dijo Hermione

Dímelo ya – dijo Harry

Pues la verdad, creo que tienes razón. No podemos arruinar la amistad que tenemos sólo por una pelea – dijo Hermione – pero tenemos que darnos tiempo para saber lo que sentimos el uno por el otro –

¿En serio¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Harry

Si – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Gracias, Hermione. Te prometo que no te vas a decepcionar – dijo Harry

Eso espero – dijo Hermione

Ambos se fueron juntos a pociones. Cuando llegaron, Hermione se sentó con Pansy y Draco. Mientras que Harry se sentó con Ron. Al momento que ella se sentó en la mesa, Pansy y Draco la atestaron con preguntas.

¿Por qué venías con él? – preguntó Pansy

¿Se reconciliaron? – preguntó Draco

¿Están saliendo de nuevo? – preguntó Pansy

¡Chicos! – dijo Hermione riendo – no pasa nada. Sólo le dije lo que Draco me dijo. Que lo perdono por todo –

En serio, no te entiendo – dijo Pansy - ¿Por qué harías algo así? –

Porque a veces es mejor perdonar – dijo Hermione sonriendo a Draco

Claro – dijo Pansy mirando a ambos chicos con una mirada de extrañes.

Durante toda la clase, Harry no dejó de mirar a Hermione. Esta por su lado, no dejó que eso la distrajera de las explicaciones del profesor, pero Draco no pudo evitar sentir celos. "¿Por qué la miraba? No era como si hubiera vuelto con él. ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz Potter? Ni que ella se sintiera así de estar bien con él¿O si?.."

Trata de disimular tus celos, Draco – dijo Pansy en un susurro a Draco cosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Draco

Tu sabes… sientes celos de que Potter mire a Hermione – dijo Pansy

Estás loca – dijo Draco

¿En serio? – preguntó Pansy riendo irónica

Así es – dijo Draco – no siento nada por Hermione. Es simplemente una amiga –

Claro… Draco, eso no te lo crees ni tu – dijo Pansy – acéptalo –

Déjame en paz – dijo Draco mientras Pansy reía.

Cuando la clase terminó, los tres salieron hacia el Gran Comedor. En las puertas de éste, había un gran letrero. Todos se acercaron para leerlo.

Baile de Primavera

Todos los alumnos que quieran asistir a este evento deberán comprar las entradas con la Jefa de cada Casa

Pareja no obligatoria

Sábado 20 de Enero

Gran Comedor

¿20 de Enero? – preguntó Pansy – estamos a 18

¿Cómo vamos a conseguir una pareja en tan corto tiempo? – preguntó Hermione

No lo sé – dijo Pansy

Genial, otra cosa por la cual debo preocuparme – dijo Hermione – nos vemos luego – dijo caminando hacia su mesa

Draco esta es tu oportunidad – dijo Pansy cuando se sentaron en su mesa

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Draco

Estás como lento hoy¿No? – preguntó riendo Pansy – puedes invitar a Hermione como pareja –

¡No! – dijo Draco

¿Por qué no? – preguntó Pansy

Pues…porque…- dijo Draco

No tienes ninguna razón¿Verdad? – preguntó Pansy riendo

Claro que si… solo… - dijo Draco

No pierdes nada con intentarlo – dijo Pansy

Si, tienes razón. Lo voy a hacer, pero no porque me gusta Hermione¿Entendido? – preguntó Draco

OK – dijo Pansy riendo

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione, como siempre no tenía ganas de comer. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Quería ir al baile con Draco, eso era seguro, pero ¿Qué tal que él no la invitara? No quería ir sola. La verdad no sabía qué hacer. Podrían ir los tres juntos, sin pareja, como un grupo, pero era obvio que Pansy la iban a invitar, después de todo era una de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts. Y eso pasó: al salir del Gran Comedor, Hermione se fue a encontrar con sus dos amigos, pero sólo encontró a Draco.

¿Dónde está Pansy? – preguntó Hermione

Ahí – dijo Draco señalándola. Estaba hablando con un chico muy guapo de Ravenclaw. Luego de unos minutos, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en la boca.

Déjame adivinar – dijo Hermione - ¿Te pidió que fueras con él al baile, verdad? – preguntó

¡Si! – dijo Pansy sonriendo - ¡es tan lindo! – dijo

Creo que quedamos sólo tu y yo – dijo Hermione a Draco

Si… acerca de eso – dijo Draco. Pero en ese momento, llegó Harry por detrás de Hermione.

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó

Claro – dijo Hermione

A solas – dijo mirando con odio a Draco y a Pansy

Ni que quisiéramos hablar con un cara rajada, estúpido – dijo Pansy. Harry cogió a Hermione por un brazo y la jaló lejos de ellos.

¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó

Pues, quería saber si tienes pareja para el baile – dijo Harry

No – dijo Hermione

Que bien, porque quiero invitarte a que vayas conmigo – dijo

Pues… ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? – preguntó Hermione

Como amigos – dijo Harry – sin compromisos –

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Bien. Nos vemos el sábado – dijo Harry mientras se alejaba. Hermione volvió a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Pansy

Me invitó al baile – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Si – dijo Hermione

¿Y qué dijiste? – preguntó Draco disimulando su decepción

Que si – dijo Hermione sonriendo

¿Estás loca? – preguntó Pansy. Draco sintió que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Sólo vamos como amigos – dijo Hermione

Herm, un chico nunca quiere ser tu amigo si te invita a un baile y te dice que van como amigos. Los chicos quieren novias – dijo Pansy

No todos – dijo Hermione

La verdad es que sí, todos – dijo Pansy

Hermione se pasó toda la tarde que quedaba haciendo sus deberes en su habitación. Pero lo que le había dicho Pansy, no había dejado su mente desde el almuerzo. ¿Qué tal que fuera cierto? No, Harry no era de esa clase de chicos¿O si? Después de lo que hizo, cualquier cosa se podía esperar de él. Hermione no quería que llegara la fecha del famoso baile, pero cuando uno no quiere que las cosas lleguen nunca, llegan más rápido de lo esperado. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, ya era sábado, la temida fecha de el gran baile de primavera. Durante todo el día, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Por otro lado, Pansy estaba más feliz de lo común. Ambas habían ido un día antes a comprar sus vestidos. Draco había decidido ir solo al baile, pues dijo "que no creía en el ritual de pedirle a una chica que fuera con él". Obviamente Pansy no se lo creyó, pero Hermione, sí. Cuando faltaban unas dos horas para el baile, Hermione subió a su habitación, que estaba llena de ropa tirada en el piso, maquillaje por todo el baño, zapatos en las camas y demás. Todas las chicas estaban preparándose para el baile. Hermione se puso su vestido. Era un vestido negro, muy ceñido al cuerpo, con la espalda descubierta y se amarraba detrás del cuello. Se lo puso y luego se peinó de forma que su espalda quedara a la vista de todos. Se maquilló mucho los ojos para que resaltaran y apenas aplicó un poco de brillo labial en su fina boca. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, toda quedó en silencio. Todos los chicos habían quedado anonadados con la apariencia de Hermione. Toda la vida la habían considerado una sabelotodo, pero al verla con ese vestido, con ese peinado y con ese maquillaje, se dieron cuenta de que _había _crecido bastante durante el verano. Harry, que estaba sentado en un sillón, hablando alegremente con Ron, se levantó y se fue hacia Hermione.

¡Vaya! Te ves… - dijo Harry mirándola de arriba abajo

Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione riendo

¿Vamos? – preguntó Harry dándole su brazo

Claro – dijo Hermione.

Ambos salieron de la Sala Común y se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron, Hermione, se encontró con Pansy, su cita y… ¡Draco! Hermione quedó muda al ver a Draco. Tenía un traje negro, camisa blanca desabrochada y por fuera del pantalón y corbata negra. Además se había hecho algo en el pelo que lo dejaba desorganizado, pero muy atractivo. Draco, también quedó igual que Hermione, nunca había imaginado que ella pudiera llegar a ser tan atractiva. Obvio que le parecía muy linda, pero…nunca la había deseado tanto como en ese momento.

Hermione te ves preciosa – dijo Pansy abrazándola

Gracias, tu también – dijo Hermione

Ven Hermione, vamos con Ron – dijo Harry apretando los dientes

Claro. Nos vemos después chicos – dijo Hermione mientras se iba con Harry

Estaba preciosa – dijo Draco lentamente

Disimula – dijo Pansy riendo

¿Qué? – preguntó distraído Draco

Olvídalo – dijo Pansy – ven, vamos a sentarnos –

Hermione se sentó en una mesa con Harry, Ron, y Ginny, cada uno con su pareja. Comenzó la música y todos se pararon a bailar. La estaba pasando increíble pues extrañaba a sus amigos. Aunque todavía tenía algunos roces con Ginny, pues no habían arreglado sus diferencias. Hermione estaba bailando con Harry cuando vio a Draco sentado solo en una mesa, con un cigarrillo en la mano y un trago en la otra. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Nada¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Draco

Vamos Draco, sé que solo fumas cuando algo te molesta – dijo Hermione

No es nada – dijo Draco

¿No la estás pasando bien? – preguntó Hermione

La verdad no – dijo Draco

Entonces, ven y baila – dijo Hermione

¿Con quién¿Solo? No lo creo – dijo Draco

No seas tonto. Conmigo – dijo Hermione

¿Contigo? – preguntó Draco nervioso

Si, ven – dijo Hermione tomándolo de una mano y jalándolo hacia la pista de baile.

En ese momento, comenzó una canción muy lenta y todas las parejas se juntaron. Hermione y Draco se miraron y se rieron.

Vamos Draco. Baila – dijo Hermione pegándose a él

No sé como – dijo Draco

Sólo sígueme – dijo Hermione – pon tus manos en mi cintura y muévete de un lado a otro -

De acuerdo – dijo Draco haciendo lo que Hermione le decía

Hermione puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se pegó más a él. Draco estaba flotando por los aires al sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione tan cerca de él. Este era el momento indicado para decirle sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hermione hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo Draco

¿Si? – preguntó Hermione

Yo… - dijo Draco

¿Hermione puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó Harry que había llegado en ese momento

¿Te molesta Potter? Estamos bailando – dijo Draco

¿No puede ser ahora Harry? – preguntó Hermione

Es urgente – dijo Harry

De acuerdo. Draco ahora me dices lo que me quieres decir¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Hermione separándose de él

Claro…- dijo Draco bajando la mirada

Hermione siguió a Harry. Este la llevó al lago.

¿Por qué me traes aquí? – preguntó Hermione

Para decirte que te amo - dijo Harry

Harry… - dijo Hermione

Ya sé que solo podemos ser amigos, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento – dijo Harry

Harry a mi me gustaría estar contigo, pero…- dijo Hermione

¿Pero qué? – preguntó Harry

No sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti – dijo Hermione

No te volvería a hacer eso por nada del mundo – dijo Harry acercándose a ella

Harry… - dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y juntando sus labios con los de él.

Se estaban besando apasionadamente. Tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más allí. Draco, que había seguido a Hermione porque no podía esperar a decirle lo que sentía por ella, estaba parado frente a ellos con el corazón hecho pedazos. No lo podía creer. Potter como siempre quedaba como el héroe del día. Siempre se quedaba con la Vitoria, con la chica… estaba harto de él. Se quedó en silencio a ver aquella escena, sin embargo llegó a un punto en el cual no lo podía soportar más y se fue corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo. No quería estar allí. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que esos dos no iban a estar juntos de nuevo? Era un estúpido por siquiera a haber llegado a pensar que Hermione pudiera haber sentido lo mismo que él sintió por ella. Entró a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama. No tenía sentido que ella hubiera vuelto con él, simplemente no era algo que Hermione hubiera hecho, sólo porque accedió ser la pareja de ese estúpido. Pero el caso y la cruda realidad era que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Después de tanto pensar en eso, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó. Vio que la mayoría de los chicos no habían llegado a dormir pues sus camas estaban impecablemente tendidas. No le sorprendió, pues sus amigos no es que perdieran mucho el tiempo cuando se trataba de chicas. Se levantó lentamente y luego de arreglarse, bajó a desayunar. Allí se encontró con Pansy.

Ayer te fuiste muy rápido del baile – dijo esta

Si, la verdad estaba medio aburrido – dijo Draco

Yo la pasé increíble – dijo Pansy – aunque no gracias a mi pareja –

¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco

Pues, se puso a coquetear con unas chicas de Gryffindor y me dejó sola. Pero igual bailé con todos los chicos que quise e hice algunas cosas – dijo riendo pícaramente

Entiendo – dijo Draco riendo también

¿Y al fin qué pasó con Hermione? – preguntó Pansy

Pues…- dijo Draco

¿No le dijiste? – preguntó Pansy

No – dijo Draco

No me sorprende – dijo Pansy

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Draco ceñudo

A que eres tan cerrado que sólo yo te conozco y sé que no fuiste capaz – dijo Pansy

Si…- dijo Draco bajando la mirada


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Enfrentamientos

Hermione se levantó y miró a su alrededor. La noche anterior había sido increíble, pero no por Harry. La verdad era que habría preferido haber ido con Draco al baile en lugar de con Harry.

"Harry..." suspiró. Acababa de acordarse de su encuentro en el lago. Por alguna razón no se sentía bien acerca de lo que había pasado entre los dos. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Ahora Harry debe estar pensando las cosas mal… además había dejado a sus amigos y sobre todo a Draco, por irse con Harry. Se arregló rápidamente y bajó al Gran Comedor. Cuando estaba en las puertas se encontró con Draco y Pansy.

Hola chicos – dijo Hermione

Hola – dijo Pansy

Tengo que hablar con ustedes urgente. Vamos – dijo Hermione

¿De qué? – preguntó Draco

Les cuento cuando lleguemos – dijo Hermione

Se dirigieron a la cascada. Subieron las rocas y se sentaron allí.

La verdad es que ayer en el baile pasó algo – dijo Hermione

Uy… - dijo Pansy - ¿Algo con un chico? – preguntó pícara

Si… - dijo Hermione lentamente

¿Quién? – preguntó Pansy

Harry – dijo Hermione

¿Potter? – preguntó Pansy con desprecio

Si… nos besamos – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó Pansy

¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco

La verdad no sé – dijo Hermione

¿Pero te arrepientes? – preguntó Draco

Obvio – dijo Hermione. Draco sintió un alivio increíble.

¿Entonces qué pasó? - preguntó Pansy

Pues me comenzó a decir un montón de cosas sobre que me amaba y que nunca me volvería a hacer daño y demás…- dijo Hermione

¿Y le creíste? – preguntó Draco

Claro que no – dijo Hermione – aunque ahora ya estamos bien, no creo que vuelva a estar con él, si quiere algo más que mi amistad –

Haces bien – dijo Pansy

Lo sé, pero ahora debe estar pensando lo equivocado acerca de lo que pasó anoche – dijo Hermione

Debes decírselo – dijo Draco

Lo sé, pero no sé cómo – dijo Hermione

Mándale una carta y cítalo. Así pueden hablar y pueden arreglar las cosas – dijo Pansy

Si. Buena idea – dijo Hermione – gracias, lo haré ahora mismo. Nos vemos – dijo bajando por las rocas.

Cuando se fue, Pansy miró a Draco.

Ahora sé por qué no pasó nada entre ustedes dos – dijo

Si, la verdad es que estaba a punto de decírselo, pero entonces llegó Potter y la llamó y cuando me di cuenta, se estaban besando y… - dijo Draco

Un momento. ¿Tú los viste? – preguntó Pansy

Si¿Por qué crees que no me sorprendí cuando nos lo dijo? – preguntó Draco

Entiendo. Por eso te fuiste temprano – dijo Pansy

Así es – dijo Draco

Pero no te rindas, igual tienes oportunidad – dijo Pansy

Claro que no – dijo Draco

Mira, ella dice que fue un error. Significa que ya no siente nada por Potter. Puedes intentarlo – dijo Pansy

Tienes razón – dijo Draco – creo que estoy enamorado de ella –

No me digas – dijo Pansy sarcásticamente

Hermione corrió a su habitación, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó, se fue hasta la lechuzería y cogió una de las aves del colegio y mandó la carta.

Por otro lado, Ron estaba pasando por un corredor hacia su siguiente clase cuando oyó algo que provenía del baño de las niñas. Se acercó a la puerta. No vio a nadie, pero seguía escuchando el mismo ruido, era alguien llorando. Entró lentamente al baño y se acercó a un cubículo que era de donde provenía aquel llanto. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Ginny llorando.

¿Ginny? – Preguntó asustado - ¿Qué te pasó? –

Nada – dijo esta secándose las lágrimas. Se apretaba la muñeca izquierda con fuerza

¿Qué le pasa a tu muñeca? – preguntó Ron

Nada – dijo Ginny

Déjame ver – dijo Ron acercándose

¡No! – dijo Ginny

Vamos Ginny – Ron

¡Déjame! – dijo ésta

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó y miró a la fuerza la muñeca de su hermana. Se llevó una gran sorpresa. Tenía varias marcas de cuchilla allí - ¿Te…te cortas? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Ginny no dijo nada. - ¿Por qué? –

¡Si no estuvieras tan envuelto en tu propia vida lo sabrías! – dijo Ginny saliendo del baño

Ron se quedó allí parado. ¿Cómo había pasado que su hermanita estuviera en eso¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada. Se arrodilló en el suelo del baño y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Harry estaba leyendo un libro en la Sala Común al frente del fuego, cuando Ron entró más pálido que nunca.

¡Por Dios Ron! – dijo Harry al verlo - ¿Qué te pasó? -

Se corta - dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo

¿Qué¿De qué hablas¿Quién se corta? – preguntó Harry sin entender nada

Ginny – dijo Ron. A Harry se le cayó el alma al suelo.

¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry

La vi – dijo Ron

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Harry

¡No me estás escuchando? – preguntó Ron gritando - ¡La vi! –

De acuerdo. Cálmate – dijo Harry

No me pidas que me calme – dijo Ron – ella necesita ayuda –

Y la va a recibir, pero dime donde está – dijo Harry

En su cuarto, supongo – dijo

Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Harry subiendo por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Ginny. Entró lentamente y allí estaba ella mirando por la ventana.

Hola – dijo Harry

Hola – dijo sin mirarlo – me imagino que mi hermano ya te contó lo que pasó -

Si… -dijo Harry acercándose

Sabía que lo haría – dijo Ginny

¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó Harry

Es una forma de desahogarse – dijo Ginny con indiferencia

¿Desahogarse de qué? – preguntó Harry

¿Te parece poco que tu mejor amiga te odie? – preguntó Ginny

Hermione no te odia – dijo Harry

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ginny riendo amargamente

Si – dijo Harry

Créeme Harry – dijo Ginny – es mi culpa de todas formas -

Debes dejar de castigarte – dijo Harry – si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo –

Deja de creerte – dijo Ginny – no todo es sobre ti –

La verdad lamento todo lo que te he hecho sufrir, pero no hagas más eso - dijo Harry

No me digas qué hacer o no – dijo Ginny – no te metas en mi vida –

Ginny hay mejores formas de canalizar tu tristeza y tu ira – dijo Harry

¿A sí¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Ginny

Puedes jugar Quidditch – dijo Harry

Si…- dijo Ginny riendo

Tarde o temprano van a volver a ser amigas, te lo aseguro – dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella

¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Ginny

Claro que si – dijo Harry – además tu nunca me vas a perder –

Gracias – dijo Ginny sonriendo

Ven, bajemos para que le expliques todo a Ron – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano

¡Ouch! – dijo Ginny – cuidado – rió

Lo siento – dijo Harry tomándole la otra mano.

Ambos bajaron a la Sala Común donde estaba Ron. Este a penas vio a Ginny, la abrazó. Ambos se sentaron a hablar por mucho tiempo, mientras que Harry miraba por la ventana. De repente, algo lo despertó. Una lechuza estaba en la ventana y traía un sobre en las patas. Harry abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar.

¡Harry! – gritó Ron desde el retrato – voy a ir con Ginny a la enfermería para curarle las heridas

¡De acuerdo! – gritó Harry desde la ventana. Se quedó solo. Abrió lentamente el sobre. En cuánto lo hizo, reconoció la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione. La carta decía así:

_Querido Harry: _

_Ayer fue una noche increíble. La verdad la pasé muy bien, pero tenemos que hablar acerca de algo. Encuéntrate conmigo al frente del lago mañana a las 9:00. Es urgente._

_Hermione_

Harry miró con extrañeza la carta de Hermione. ¿Por qué quería hablar con él? No entendió muy bien, pues para él había quedado bastante claro. Eso es lo que le molestaba de las chicas, siempre querían analizar las cosas más de lo que había que analizar. De todas formas, se acostó a dormir. Sin embargo, aún así en su cama no podía dejar de pensar en la carta. La verdad no entendía a las chicas. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que complicar las cosas tanto? De repente oyó un ruido en la puerta. Se levantó y miró hacia esta. Allí se encontraba Ron.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó Harry

Está bien, un poco deprimida, pero bien – dijo Ron serio

Que bien – dijo Harry

Me lo debiste haber dicho – dijo Ron

¿Decirte qué? – preguntó Harry

Que jugaste con Hermione y con Ginny – dijo Ron

Lo sé…- dijo Harry – lo siento –

No seas cínico – dijo Ron

Estoy siendo sincero – dijo Harry

Si claro – dijo Ron

¡Perdón! – dijo Harry

Con una disculpa, no le vas a quitar el dolor a mi hermana ni sus cicatrices – dijo Ron – no quiero volver a hablarte –

¡Perfecto! – dijo Harry volviéndose a dormir

¡Bien! – dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo

Perfecto, ahora lo que le faltaba, su mejor amigo lo odiaba también.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La Cita

Harry se levantó muy temprano pues no quería encontrarse con Ron en la misma habitación. Salió y bajó a desayunar. Casi no había nadie en el Gran Comedor. Comenzó a comer solo. En ese momento, vio a Hermione llegar.

¡Hermione! – gritó

Hola Harry – dijo Hermione

Oye, acerca de la carta que me mandaste…- dijo Harry

Mira, será mejor que lo hablemos cuando sea el momento - dijo Hermione

¿Por qué no ya? – pregunto Harry

Tengo prisa – dijo Hermione

De acuerdo – dijo Harry decepcionado

Nos vemos – dijo Hermione corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor y dejando a Harry solo.

Durante todo el día, Hermione estuvo evitando a Harry. Ron estuvo mirando a Harry con odio entre clase y durante clase. Digamos que no fue un día muy placentero para él. Cuando llegó el momento de la cita con Hermione, bajó al lago mucho antes que ella para poder reflexionar sobre qué iba a decirle.

Por otro lado Hermione estaba en su habitación arreglándose para el encuentro con Harry. "Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Ni que fuera a volver a con él. Además es Harry, sólo es mi amigo. Pero me preocupa cómo vaya a tomar mi decisión. Tal vez no se lo deba decir. OK, no, pésima idea. Sería peor". Bajó bastante nerviosa por las escaleras del castillo, hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Lo que no sabía era que alguien la seguía.

¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos haciendo esto, Draco! – dijo Pansy en un susurro - ¡es ridículo!

Claro que no - dijo Draco también susurrando – vamos a seguirla –

Tú sabes que ella nos va a decir que va a pasar – dijo Pansy – además ella no va a volver con él –

Si, pero tengo que verlo. Tal vez necesite ayuda – dijo Draco

¡No seas estúpido Draco! – dijo Pansy

¡Vamos, está caminado muy rápido! – dijo Draco

La siguieron hasta el lago donde ambos chicos se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Vieron como Hermione se encontraba con Harry.

Hola – dijo Hermione

Pensé que no ibas a venir – dijo Harry

Mira tenemos que hablar – dijo Hermione

¿Acerca? – preguntó Harry

De nosotros – dijo Hermione

De acuerdo – dijo Harry sin entender

Mira, lo que pasó en el baile fue maravilloso, pero estuvo mal – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry – seguimos nuestros instintos –

Exacto, no nuestros corazones – dijo Hermione – no podemos estar juntos –

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

Porque a veces es difícil reconstruir algo que ya está estropeado – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

Porque la imagen que tienes de lo que algo fue, jamás volverá a ser la misma – dijo Hermione

Si, pero podría ser mejor – dijo Harry

Si, tal vez - dijo Hermione

¿Qué tan grave es el daño? – preguntó Harry lentamente

Bastante grave – dijo Hermione – mira hubo un tiempo en que tú y yo éramos iguales, que teníamos una conexión -

Por favor, Hermione no me hagas esto – dijo Harry – no termines conmigo

Yo nunca quise terminar contigo – dijo Hermione

Estás… castigándome pero deja de estar enojada conmigo – dijo Harry

No te estoy castigando, Harry – dijo Hermione – eso significaría que hiciste algo mal –

¡Me besé con otra chica hace mucho tiempo! – dijo Harry alzando la voz – supe después que estaba mal -

Harry, si quisiste besarte con Ginny, aunque sea por un segundo, tal vez no estuvo mal hecho – dijo Hermione – de pronto es la forma en que tú corazón te decía que yo no soy la indicada. Eso es lo que el mío me dice ahora, que tú no eres el indicado –

No… no lo dirás en serio Hermione – dijo Harry

Harry…- dijo Hermione

Olvídalo – dijo Harry alejándose y caminando hacia el castillo

Hermione se quedó allí parada mientras veía que Harry se iba hacia el castillo. Luego de unos minutos, hizo lo mismo. Cuando hubo entrado por la puerta, Draco y Pansy salieron de detrás del árbol.

Draco – dijo Pansy – tienes que aprender a confiar en ella

Si, lo sé – dijo Draco sonriendo – sólo me alegra que no haya vuelto con él –

Si, yo también – dijo Pansy – vamos, volvamos al castillo

Si – ambos se fueron también hacia su Sala Común.

Harry entró a la Sala Común. Allí estaba Ginny mirando por la ventana.

Hola Harry – dijo

Hola Ginny – dijo Harry

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó

Nada – dijo Harry

¿Es por Hermione? – preguntó

Si…- dijo Harry lentamente

Eso creí – dijo Ginny – ven – Harry se sentó a su lado y le contó lo que había pasado.

…Y ahora ya no sé qué hacer – dijo Harry

¿Sabes qué pienso yo? – preguntó Ginny

¿Qué? – preguntó Harry

Creo que debes pasar algún tiempo solo – dijo Ginny

Si yo también – dijo Harry riendo

En ese momento Ron bajó.

Creí haberte dicho que no hablaras con mi hermana – dijo

Lo siento – dijo Harry – me voy a dormir –

Me parece bien – dijo Ron

Mira Ron, lamento de verdad lo que le hice tu hermana, pero no puedes odiarme por toda tu vida – dijo Harry

¿A no? Pruébame – dijo Ron

Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, Hermione me dijo que sólo me quiere como amigo. Ahora no tengo ni una ni la otra. Créeme, aprendí mi lección – dijo Harry

Si, de hecho me hace sentir mejor – dijo Ron – de todas formas eres un inmaduro. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que las ibas a lastimar? -

Perdóname – dijo Harry – en serio, necesito ahora que tu me apoyes – dijo

¿Cómo quieres que te apoye después de lo que hiciste¿A mi hermana? – preguntó Ron

¡Basta! – gritó Ginny – no le hables así – dijo

¡No lo defiendas! – dijo Ron - ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso¿Después de lo que te hizo? – preguntó

¡No soy una niña! – dijo Ginny – me sé defender sola –

Ginny, creo que no te debes meter – dijo Harry – esto es entre tu hermano y yo –

¡No le hables! – dijo Ron enfadado - ¿Cómo te atreves? –

Mira Ron, en serio perdóname – dijo Harry – me siento muy mal por lo que pasó y sí, tienes toda la razón, fue una estupidez pero en serio ya estoy pagando un precio demasiado alto – dijo – no necesito que me odies también –

No me importa lo que necesites – dijo Ron

Ron, mira tú eres mi mejor amigo y la verdad no quiero perder tu amistad por esto. – dijo Harry – si tiene que pasar mucho tiempo para que recupere tu confianza, bien, pero por favor perdóname -

¿Aprendiste tu lección? – preguntó Ron

Si, totalmente – dijo Harry

Me alegra que hayas organizado tus ideales por fin amigo – dijo Ron riendo

Gracias, a mi también me alegra – dijo Harry abrazándolo

Ambos rieron y luego de un rato, subieron a sus habitaciones y se acostaron a dormir. Luego de un rato, Hermione entró a la Sala Común. No había nadie. Se sentó un rato frente al fuego. Le dolía en el alma su situación con Harry, pero debía decirle la verdad, pues no era justa ni para él ni para ella. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que no dejaba de preocuparla: Draco. Él había estado muy diferente con ella desde el baile, la verdad no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez estaba enojado con ella o simplemente celoso. No, por Dios era Draco. Era como su hermano… un hermano bastante atractivo… se sorprendió de estar pensando eso. No podía verlo así. Además él nunca se fijaría en ella, pues probablemente tenga a miles de chicas que son más bonitas que ella a sus pies… ¡Dios¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil y llena de drama?


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Escape de la Realidad

Hermione estaba muy deprimida últimamente. Después de aquel encuentro con Harry, no había vuelto a sonreír casi. Draco estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, igual que Pansy. Por otro lado, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban más unidos que nunca. Todo el drama para ellos tres parecía haber terminado, pero estaban muy lejos del final. La verdad era que estaban más cerca de lo que esperaban para encontrarse con una bomba de tiempo en sus caminos que haría que toda su tranquilidad llegara a su fin. Estaban cerca de exámenes de medio año, y todo el mundo estaba con una carga de trabajo increíble. Ya no se veían chicos en los terrenos de Hogwarts tomando el sol o bañándose en el lago, sino en sus habitaciones o en la biblioteca que por lo general estaba vacía, ahora apenas se podía caminar. Hermione no podía encontrar donde estudiar tranquilamente, sólo le quedaba estar en la cascada con Draco y Pansy.

Un día estaban los tres, pero sólo Hermione estaba estudiando. Los otros dos la miraban preocupados mientras se comía libro tras libro.

Hermione, necesitas descansar – dijo Pansy

No – dijo Hermione – hasta que no termine esto, no voy a descansar –

Claro que lo harás – dijo Draco tomando el libro que Hermione estaba leyendo – hemos programado una visita a Hogsmade este fin de semana para relajarnos – dijo

¿Pero cómo pueden pensar en descansar cuando tenemos tanto trabajo por hacer? – preguntó Hermione

Simple, sólo lo hacemos – dijo Pansy

No aceptamos no – dijo Draco

Pero…- dijo Hermione

Nada, Hermione. Vendrás con nosotros y punto – dijo Pansy

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione resignada – pero sólo porque ustedes me obligaron – dijo

Gracias – dijo Pansy riendo

Te prometemos que no te vas a arrepentir – dijo Draco

Era jueves por la noche. Hermione estaba en su habitación empacando para irse al paseo con sus mejores amigos. Mientras, en la Sala Común, cierto trío, planeaba ciertos planes.

¿Entonces nos vamos de paseo? – preguntó Ginny entusiasmada

Así es – dijo Harry

¿A dónde? – preguntó esta

A Hogsmade – dijo Ron – por el fin de semana

Genial, así podremos escaparnos aunque sea por poco tiempo de tanto drama – dijo Ginny riendo

Todos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y cada grupo se fue a su punto de encuentro. Hermione, Draco y Pansy se encontraron a la entrada del colegio, mientras que Harry, Ron y Ginny, se fueron por los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts para llegar por Honeydukes. El primer grupo comenzó a caminar hacia Hogsmade, era una larga caminata.

No puedo creer que ninguno de los dos haya reservado un carruaje para hoy – dijo Hermione ceñuda mientras caminaban por la maleza con una pesaba maleta en su espalada

Relájate Hermione – dijo Pansy peleando con el peso de la suya – no es tan malo –

¿No es tan malo? – preguntó Hermione – tenemos que caminar casi dos kilómetros para poder llegar sólo a Hogsmade¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que caminar para el hotel? – preguntó Hermione

Tranquila – dijo Draco – tal vez un día miremos atrás y nos reiremos de este momento – dijo

No lo creo – dijo Hermione

Ya deja de quejarte – dijo Draco – no falta mucho –

Por otro lado, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban ya en la entrada del hotel.

No puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan rápido – dijo Ginny

Si, lo sé – dijo Ron – todo gracias al mapa de Harry –

Creo que tenemos que ir a nuestras habitaciones¿No? – preguntó Harry

Claro – dijo Ginny

Fueron a donde estaban sus habitaciones pero cuando entraron, se llevaron una gran sorpresa. En la habitación había seis camas y no tres como ellos habían pedido.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Ginny

No sé – dijo Harry – somos la habitación 345, y esta es, pero no es como yo la reservé – dijo

Ah, veo que ya vieron la habitación – dijo una mucama del hotel – la gerente me llamó para decirles que no había más habitaciones disponibles porque hay una conferencia de magos en el pueblo entonces… - dijo sonriendo – pero están de su suerte – dijo

¿Cómo? – preguntó Ron

Dentro de poco van a venir unos chicos también de Hogwarts que se quedarán con ustedes – dijo

¿En la misma habitación? – preguntó Harry

Si, como ya les dije, no hay más – dijo mucama saliendo de la habitación.

Esto es lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado – dijo Ron

Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos sabemos que no son ni Hermione y sus nuevos amigos – dijo Ginny

¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Harry

Estamos hablando de Hermione, la que nunca deja de estudiar – dijo Ginny

Buen punto – dijo Ron – si, creo que no hay nada de que preocuparnos –

Vamos a comer algo – dijo Harry

Si – dijo Ginny

Todos salieron de la habitación hacia un restaurante cercano. Minutos después de que salieron llegaron Hermione, Draco y Pansy todos mojados.

¡Excelente idea Pansy! – dijo Hermione irónica

¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a estar inundado por nuestro camino? – preguntó

Vamos niñas ya – dijo Draco – sólo vamos a reclamar nuestras llaves, nos cambiamos y todo bien –

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione

Entraron al hotel. La mucama los ayudó con el equipaje y los llevó a su habitación.

Creo que deben saber algo antes de que entren – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Pero no hizo falta que la mucama respondiera la pregunta.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Hermione apunto de tener un ataque de crisis existencial

No había más habitaciones en el hotel, así que nos tocó juntarlos con otros chicos de Hogwarts – dijo la mucama

¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Pansy

No sé – dijo la mucama – no me dijeron sus nombres –

Bueno, no puede ser tan malo – dijo Hermione – no es como si fueran el trío fantástico de los Gryffindor¿Verdad? – preguntó

Si, tienes razón. Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos y tomar algo caliente – dijo Draco

Si, buena idea – dijo Pansy

Todos se bañaron. Hermione fue la última. Cuando salió de la ducha, Draco se estaba cambiando.

OH – dijo Draco apenas la vio en una toalla – ya salgo –

No te preocupes – dijo Hermione riendo – después de todo somos amigos¿Verdad? – preguntó

Claro – dijo Draco lo más sereno que pudo mientras que Hermione se cambiaba al frente de él. No podía evitar no mirarla. De repente alguien entró por la puerta pero no era Pansy, era…

¡HARRY! – gritó Hermione tapándose

¡Hermione? – preguntó incrédulo cerrando los ojos – lo siento –

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione

¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? – preguntó Harry

No me digas que ustedes son…- dijo Hermione

…el otro grupo de chicos – terminó Harry lentamente

¿Draco porqué hay un montón de gente en la puerta? – preguntó Pansy – OH – dijo al ver que Harry y Hermione discutían a todo pulmón

No me dijiste que iban a venir – dijo Hermione

Pues como la verdad no me hablas, queda como difícil – dijo Harry

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Ginny desde la puerta que acababa de llegar con Ron

Apenas llegó Ron con Ginny, unos minutos después llegó también Pansy. Ron la volteó a mirar y se quedó embobado. La verdad era que para ser una Slytherin, no estaba nada mal. Pansy sintió la mirada del pelirrojo y lo miró también. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Era obvio que ella le parecía atractiva, pero era un Weasley. Aunque no lo culpaba, ya que la mayoría de chicos quedaban así cuando ella estaba cerca.

¿Tú también vienes con ellos? – preguntó Hermione

OH, genial. Estamos llenos de Gryffindor – dijo Pansy. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada – Vamos, Hermione, sabes que no es por ti –

El caso es que por alguna razón estamos todos aquí reunidos. Por lo tanto debemos dejar a un lado nuestra diferencias – dijo Ron

Pero eso no significa que nos debamos hablar – dijo Draco mirando con odio a Harry

Ni caernos bien – dijo Harry

Intentaremos no encontrarnos – dijo Hermione – cada grupo va estar por su lado y vamos a pasar un fin de semana sin drama – dijo

Eso espero – dijo Draco

Todos se miraron. Era demasiada coincidencia de que los dos grupos más opuestos se encontraran en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo. Harry, Ron y Ginny salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, mientras que Hermione, Draco y Pansy, se quedaron en el hotel frente al fuego. No habían dicho una palabra desde el encuentro con los otros chicos. Draco, por su lado no estaba pensando en ellos. La verdad era que no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Hermione recién salida del baño, de verdad le gustaba demasiado...

Por otro lado, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban en la tienda de Honeydukes.

Te lo digo Harry - decía Ron – esa chica Parkinson, está muy buena –

¿Pero qué te pasa? Es una Slytherin – dijo Harry

¿Y que con eso? – dijo Ginny – Malfoy es un Slytherin y eso no le quita lo bueno que está – rió

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Harry – sería una estupidez juntarse con alguien de Slytherin. Fuera otra casa, perfecto, pero ¡es Slytherin!

No tiene nada que ver – dijo Ginny – sólo porque existe enemistad entre algunos alumnos, no significa que haya enemistad con todos –

Finalmente, volvieron al hotel. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con Hermione, Draco y Pansy en el lobby. Cruzaron algunas miradas y luego ellos subieron a la habitación.

No creo que vayamos a sobrevivir un fin de semana con ellos – dijo Pansy

Nos vamos a asesinar – dijo Draco

Si, lo sé – dijo Hermione – y nosotros que queríamos pasar un fin de semana sin drama –

Cono ellos cerca va a ser una misión imposible – dijo Pansy - ¿Además viste cómo me miraba Weasley? – preguntó con asco

¿Cómo? – preguntaron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo

Como si quisiera saltarme encima – dijo Pansy

¿Quién lo culpa? Eres de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts – dijo Hermione

Lo sé, pero es Weasley – dijo Pansy

Debes admitir, que está muy cambiado desde el año pasado – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Si, pero…- dijo Pansy

No puedo creer que estén hablando de Weasley – dijo Draco con asco

Acéptalo, te gusta – dijo Hermione

Bueno…- dijo Pansy

¡Lo sabía! – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco

¿Qué? A ti te parece bonita Ginny Weasley – dijo Pansy a Draco

¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó Hermione seria

Pues…- dijo Draco nervioso

Típico de ella. Se levanta a todos los chicos que yo…- dijo Hermione

¿Qué yo qué? – preguntó Draco

Nada…- dijo Hermione nerviosa – creo que mejor me voy a dormir –

Gracias – dijo Draco en tono sarcástico a Pansy

¿De qué? – preguntó ésta

Pues de que ahora sabe que Ginny me parece bonita – dijo Draco

Pues esa era la idea – dijo Pansy

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Draco

Ustedes los chicos son tan ciegos – dijo Pansy riendo – es obvio que se puso celosa –

No, claro que no – dijo Draco

Por favor Draco. Yo soy una chica, yo sé cómo funcionan las cosas y créeme, se puso celosa – dijo Pansy

¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Draco

¿Te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas? – preguntó Pansy – le gustas –

¿Tú crees? – preguntó Draco

Si…- dijo Pansy riendo

Ambos se quedaron allí sentados allí sin decir una palabra. Draco estaba muy ensimismado. No podía gustarle a Hermione, sabía que ella y Potter tenían un ritual eterno de rupturas y reconciliaciones. No podía estar celosa, simplemente eran las diferencias entre Ginny y ella. Nada más. Después de un rato, ambos se fueron también a dormir.

Cuando entraron, allí estaban ya todos en sus camas. La cama de Draco estaba junto a la de Hermione. Apenas se acostó, Hermione abrió los ojos. No era posible que él pensara que Ginny era bonita. Se sentó en su cama y miró a Ginny que estaba profundamente dormida. La verdad era que si era bonita, muy bonita. Miró de nuevo a Draco. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo. Se acercó lentamente a él. Dudó un poco pero al final, alargó su mano y acarició su cabello. Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que Draco estaba despierto, pero fingía estar completamente dormido. La calidez de la mano de Hermione lo hacía no querer despertar nunca. La verdad es que cuando uno es capaz de pasar la noche, sólo viendo dormir a una persona, eso significa sin dudas, que lo ama.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco abrió pesadamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione, que dormía profundamente en su cama. Sonrió al recordar su encuentro de anoche. Se levantó y cuando lo hizo, notó que Harry ya estaba vestido.

Buenos días – dijo fríamente

Hola – dijo Draco de igual manera – creí que no nos íbamos a hablar –

La verdad no sé si porqué me molesto – dijo Harry saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de él bastante fuerte. Hermione se levantó.

Hola – sonrió a Draco

¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó

Bien – dijo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó

No sé, podemos ir a dar un paseo o algo – dijo Draco

Claro. Despertemos a Pansy y…- dijo Hermione

Ella ya salió – dijo Draco señalando la cama vacía de Pansy

Entiendo – dijo Hermione – bueno, creo que somos solo tú y yo –

Si…- dijo Draco – déjame bañarme y salimos –

De acuerdo – dijo Draco

Ambos se arreglaron y salieron juntos. Durante todo el día no vieron a Pansy, pero no importaba. Fueron al campo, dieron una gran vuelta, montaron en escobas, jugaron Quidditch, etc. Parecían pareja, pues las personas el pueblo lo felicitaban y les deseaban suerte. Ellos sólo se sonrojaban. Todo el día se la pasaron preguntándose dónde estaba Pansy, lo que ellos no sabían era que estaba con alguien más.

¿Para qué me traes aquí Weasley? – preguntó Pansy

Para mostrarte la Casa de los Gritos – dijo Ron

Ya la conocía – dijo Pansy aburrida

Mira, la verdad es que te traje porque quiero saber si quieres salir conmigo en una cita – dijo Ron

¿Contigo? – preguntó Pansy

Si… - dijo Ron

De acuerdo – dijo Pansy sonriendo – pero sólo una cita –

Claro – dijo Ron riendo – ven vamos –

Ambos se fueron a un restaurante que quedaba muy cerca del hotel. Minutos después llegaron Hermione y Draco. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de Pansy y Ron. Draco estaba dispuesto a decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos.

Hermione, hay algo que quiero decirte – dijo Draco

Dime – dijo Hermione

Mira, acerca de lo de Ginny Weasley. La verdad es que sí me parece bonita, pero tu…- dijo Draco

¡OH por Dios! – dijo Hermione

Si, lo sé – dijo Draco

No, mira – dijo Hermione señalando a la mesa de Pansy y Ron

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco volteándose - ¿pero qué…? –

Lo sé – dijo Hermione – así que Pansy ha pasado todo el día con Ron. Y después dice que no le gusta…- dijo riendo

Si, lo sé – dijo Draco

Perdón¿Qué era lo que me querías decir? – preguntó Hermione

No, nada – dijo Draco sonriendo

OK – dijo Hermione extrañada

Se pasaron la tarde allí riéndose. Luego se fueron al hotel. Allí esperaron a que llegaran Pansy y Ron. Pero en lugar de ellos llegaron Harry y Ginny.

¿Han visto a Ron? – preguntó Ginny

Si, está con Pansy – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo

¿Cómo que están juntos? – preguntó Harry

Pues si Potter, significa que salieron. Te lo explico por si tu pequeño cerebro no lo entiende – dijo Draco

Mira…- dijo Harry caminando hacia él de forma amenazante. En ese momento llegaron Pansy y Ron. Venían riendo, pero al ver a todos allí se callaron.

Hola chicos – saludó Ron nervioso

¿Qué tal su día? – preguntó Pansy

Bien, pero no tan bien como el de ustedes – dijo Ginny riendo

Les íbamos a decir…- dijo Ron

…pero decidimos que teníamos que esperar un poco – dijo Pansy

¿Entonces, están saliendo? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo

Si…- dio Ron bajando la mirada

¡Es genial! – dijo Hermione abrazando a Pansy y luego a Ron

Gracias – dijo ésta sonriendo

Sin embargo, sólo Hermione y Ginny se alegraron por ellos. Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio. Ambos subieron a sus habitaciones sin decir una palabra. Ron su fue detrás de Harry y lo mismo hizo Pansy.

¡Espera Draco! – dijo – mira sé que no te encanta la idea, pero tienes que dejarme ser feliz –

¿Pero con Weasley? – preguntó Draco

Si, con él – dijo Pansy – tal vez no funcione, pero quiero intentarlo –

No quiero que salgas de nuevo herida. Eres como mi hermana – dijo Draco

Tienes que dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de estas – dijo Pansy

Pero…- dijo Draco

No – dijo Pansy – es mi vida. Significaría mucho si aceptaras. Por favor – dijo Pansy

De acuerdo – dijo Draco poco convencido – pero si te llega a hacer daño, te juro que…-

Si, lo sé – dijo Pansy riendo. Draco sonrió y la abrazó.

Por otro lado, Harry no lo tomó tan bien.

¡Me traicionaste! – gritaba

¡Claro que no! – dijo Ron – sólo porque soy tu amigo, no significa que también odio a los Slytherin –

Pero es como la hermana de Malfoy – dijo Harry

Si, pero no es nada como él – dijo Ron

Ah entonces sólo porque tuvieron una cita, ya estás enamorado de ella – dijo Harry

Tal vez – dijo Ron – pero no tienes por qué prohibirme a juntarme con alguien, es mi vida – dijo

Si la escoges a ella, me pierdes a mí -dijo Harry

Por favor Harry, tienes que crecer, tienes que olvidar. No puedes vivir con rencor toda tu vida – dijo Ron

Pruébame – dijo Harry

Si esto se va a poner entre nosotros, tal vez no debamos ser amigos. – dijo Ron

Me parece perfecto – dijo Harry

¡Bien! – dijo Ron

¡Excelente! – gritó Harry

¡Genial! – gritó Ron

Cada uno se acostó en su cama sin decirse ni una sola palabra más. Minutos después, llegaron los demás y también se acostaron. A la mañana siguiente, empacaron sus cosas y cada grupo se fue por su lado. Hermione, Draco y Pansy, se fueron por el mismo camino por el que se vinieron, pero esta vez fue más agradable, pues ninguno estaba estresado ni de mal humor. Todo el camino se la pasaron hablando sobre el fin de semana hasta llegar Hogwarts. Allí se acostaron a dormir en los terrenos frente al lago.

Mientras tanto, para Harry, Ron y Ginny, el camino de vuelta no fue tan placentero como ellos esperaban. Había un silencio incómodo entre todos ellos. Ginny trataba de establecer una conversación entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer saber del otro. Durante todo el camino se lanzaban miradas de odio e indirectazos sobre la discusión de la noche anterior. Llegaron a Hogwarts y cada uno de fue por su lado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un fin de semana que comenzó tan bien entre ambos grupos, pudiera terminar tan mal y viceversa?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Créditos Extra

De ese fin de semana, Harry y Ron no se habían vuelto a hablar. Pansy estaba más feliz que nunca con Ron. Siempre estaban juntos. Las clases avanzaban cada vez más rápido, y los exámenes se volvían cada vez más difíciles. Un día estaban en las clases de pociones. El profesor Slughorn estaba devolviendo los exámenes de la semana anterior.

Bueno chicos, les fue bastante bien, pero quiero ver a las siguientes personas después de clase… - dijo mirando sus apuntes -… Draco Malfoy y…nadie más – dijo mirando de nuevo a la clase – bueno creo que se pueden ir – había sonado la campana de receso. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido, el profesor Slughorn se acercó a Draco – mira Draco, sé que eres un chico muy inteligente. ¿Sabes lo que hice después de ver tu examen?

¿Terminó de reírse? – preguntó Draco irónica

Fui a la oficina de orientación y vi el resultado de tus pruebas. Tienes aptitud para esto – dijo Slughorn – y cuando un estudiante saca una D en un examen¿Sabes de quién es la culpa? – preguntó

¿Suya? – preguntó Draco

Claro que no. Es enteramente tuya – dijo el profesor – mira, quizás pociones no sea tu fuerte y no me siento ofendido, pero te voy a hacer una oferta que te recomiendo aceptes. Quiero que completes un proyecto de crédito extra. Demuéstrame que has aprendido todo lo que hemos visto y pasas – dijo

Si, claro. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó Draco sonriendo

Bueno, tenemos que esperar que llegue una alumna para que los dos trabajen en el proyecto que les voy a asignar – dijo el profesor Slughorn mirando su reloj

Hola profesor Slughorn - dijo Hermione tímidamente. Vio a Draco – puedo volver después si quiere – dijo

No, llegas justo a tiempo – dijo el profesor – quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo compañero de laboratorio –

¿Él? – preguntó Hermione

¿Ella? – preguntó Draco

Veo que no hacen falta introducciones – dijo Slughorn

Mira Hermione, yo te quiero, pero trabajar contigo, no es buena idea – dijo Draco

Si, como si quisiera que mis notas dependieran de ti – dijo Hermione

Ambos se quedaron en el salón durante toda la tarde.

¿Dime de nuevo cuál es nuestro proyecto? – preguntó Draco desinteresado

Simple – dijo Hermione – debemos hacer una poción de la verdad, pero toca usar unos caracoles. Pues estos al reproducirse van a soltar una especie de baba que es esencial en la poción – dijo cansada – el profesor Slughorn dice que se reproducen más fácil si están felices, así que cambiamos el agua, agregamos comida al tanque para hacer que el ambiente sea mejor -

Es fascinante – dijo Draco sarcástico

Lo siento, pero no tiene animaciones para hacerlo fascinante. No es para fascinar, es educacional – dijo Hermione

¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Draco – cómprales unas cervezas y vuelve en un par de días – dijo sarcástico

¿Siempre tienes que molestar? – preguntó Hermione – sé que la posibilidad de repetir este curso de pociones, te haga tomar el proyecto en serio -

¿Repetir? – preguntó riendo

Si – dijo Hermione

Es sólo para retardados – dijo Draco

Bueno pues lo último que oí fue que obtuviste una gran D en tu examen – dijo sonriendo Hermione – sin este crédito extra Draco, estoy segura de que tu grado te colocará en el primer lugar para repetir este curso, entre los retardados y tú hasta podrías convertirte en su líder -

Gracias Herm – dijo Draco riendo

De nada – dijo Hermione – mira, tienes que venir por la noche para observarlos. Mañana vendremos juntos – dijo Hermione empacando sus cosas

¿Y por qué yo? – preguntó Draco

No has hecho nada – dijo Hermione – nos vemos –

A la mañana siguiente…

Draco era tu responsabilidad de revisar estos caracoles, y míralos a hora¡están muertos! – decía Hermione enojada

Lo siento, de verdad – dijo Draco

Esto es ridículo. Ayer teníamos un proyecto de pociones y ahora ¿Qué tenemos? Dos conchas vacías – dijo Hermione – le diré al profesor Slughorn que un experimento dentro de otro, no funciona -

Antes de que corras a decírselo a Slughorn, hay una explicación – dijo Draco - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca del ambiente de los caracoles? Yo vine anoche y estuve observándolo y no sucedía nada. Les añadí más comida y más agua y tampoco sucedía nada. Pensé entonces que el problema no era el ambiente. Tal vez estos caracoles no se gustaban – dijo

Draco, los caracoles son de un solo sexo, no necesitan a otro organismo para reproducirse – dijo Hermione

Lo sé, y lo hubiera sabido anoche si te hubiera puesto atención cuando lo dijiste. Pero pensé que lo caracoles, son como los chicos, que su fantasía es estar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo – dijo Draco

¿Entonces creaste un _mènage à trois _de caracoles? – preguntó Hermione

Suena estúpido cuando lo dices en voz alta, pero parecía una brillante idea anoche – dijo Draco – entonces vi una linda caracola en el estanque cerca de la ventana y la puse con nuestros caracoles –

¿Sabes? Esa linda caracola que viste en la ventana es conocida como una caracola carnívora¿Y sabes qué comen? – preguntó Hermione

Otros caracoles – dijo Draco suavemente

Si, nuestros caracoles – dijo Hermione

Lo siento. Sé que este proyecto es muy importante para ti – dijo Draco – esta bien, para nosotros – dijo ante la mirada de Hermione – haré lo necesario para recompensarte.

Los dos se dirigieron al lago. Allí había un bote. Llevaban redes en envases vacíos para recoger nuevos caracoles. Ambos se subieron al bote y comenzaron a remar.

Nunca me gustó recoger caracoles – dijo Draco – porque me parece el modo más aburrido para pasar tiempos de ocio –

A pesar de lo que tu puedas pensar, ésta no es mi mejor idea para pasar una tarde verano – dijo Hermione – pero no fui yo la que trató de convertir nuestro acuario en un motel -

Hermione de hecho siento curiosidad – dijo Draco

Sobre…- dijo Hermione

Sobre la razón por la que estás tomando este crédito extra. Yo sé porque lo estoy haciendo yo, tú te encargas de recordármelo. Pero tú, con tus perfectas notas… la verdad no entiendo – dijo Draco

Sabes, ya vamos a llegar, así que dejemos la charla para después – dijo Hermione nerviosa

Llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que iba a haber caracoles, se bajaron del bote y comenzaron a buscar.

Muy bien Draco, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. La marea está subiendo… – dijo Hermione cuando ya tenía los nuevos caracoles en sus manos. Estaba de espaldas a él. - ¡Draco! – dijo cuando se volteó

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco extrañado

Por favor dime que amarraste nuestro bote y el que esta flotando en la mitad del lago no es el nuestro – Draco volteó a mirar y efectivamente su bote estaba en la mitad del lago.

Amarré nuestro bote y el que esta flotando en la mitad del lago no es el nuestro – dijo Draco

Genial – dijo Hermione volviéndose y comenzando a caminar

Mira, no es gran problema, el bote aparecerá en la orilla pronto – dijo Draco caminando en el agua

Aunque no lo creas, el bote no es mi mayor preocupación – dijo Hermione detrás de él – debí saber que después de lo que hiciste con los caracoles, no era lo único que harías. Me estoy congelando -

Es sólo un poco de agua fría. Sobrevivirás – dijo Draco

Hablando de supervivencia, pensé que las criaturas con tu capacidad mental ya se habían extinguido – dijo sarcástica

Asombroso, con una personalidad así y no hayas tenido novio – dijo Draco

Algo más asombros, es que tú con una personalidad así, y tu sí – dijo Hermione

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, salieron y el bote se encontraba allí.

Iremos al castillo por ropa seca. Mientras tanto ponte esto – dijo Draco dándole una manta

¿Una manta¿Quieres que me quite a ropa y me ponga esto – preguntó

Si, igual que yo – dijo Draco

¿Quieres que me desnude? – preguntó Hermione

Es para que no te enfermes – dijo Draco

Muy bien – dijo Hermione resignada mientras se iba detrás de unos arbustos

Sin mirar – dijo Draco

Si, claro, verte en tu traje de nacimiento, es mi fantasía – dijo Hermione

¿Sabes? Muchas chicas te considerarían afortunada – dijo Draco

Y yo diría es que eres un mentiroso – dijo Hermione

Bueno ya estoy listo – dijo Draco tapado con la manta - ¿Y tú? – preguntó caminando hacia Hermione

Un paso más en esta dirección y te aseguro incapacidad permanente – dijo Hermione amenazante

Te diré algo – dijo Draco – te esperaré por aquí –

Buena idea – dijo Hermione

Draco se volteó y Hermione siguió cambiándose. Draco volteó a mirar un poco y Hermione estaba completamente desnuda espaldas a él. Se quedó embelesado mirándola. De verdad tenía un cuerpo hermoso… cuando esta terminó de cambiarse, se puso la manta alrededor y se acercó a Draco que la miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada

Nada – dijo Draco sonriendo todavía mientras caminaban al hacia el castillo

¿Qué¿Por qué sonríes así? Es porque me veo ridícula¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione

No – dijo Draco sonriendo

¿O mis infortunios de divierten? – preguntó

No – dijo Draco – sólo pienso que cuando estás calmada es divertido estar contigo

Gracias – dijo Hermione sonriendo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Castigo

Los vampiros siempre escogen a la mujer más atractiva para luego tratar de seducirla y poder chupar su sangre. Por lo general tienen más de cien mujeres bajo su encanto pues usan un hechizo muy antiguo que hace que la persona quede completamente hipnotizada – decía Hermione un día en la clase de historia de la magia. Calló pues alguien había entrado por la puerta

Lo siento – dijo Blaise Zabinni – se me hizo tarde –

Siéntese – dijo el profesor Beans – continúe señorita Granger -

Gracias, por lo general, se puede reconocer a un vampiro por…- fue interrumpida

Un momento – dijo Blaise Zabinni - ¿Estás diciendo que un chico que sea vampiro, puede tener a cien chicas? – preguntó

Pues, no dije chicas, pero, sí – dijo Hermione

Eso es intenso – dijo Blaise riendo

Como iba diciendo…- dijo Hermione

Tengo una pregunta – dijo de nuevo Blaise

Responderé preguntas después de la presentación – dijo Hermione

Sólo es una pregunta – dijo Blaise

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione

¿Y estas chicas… deben hacer con el vampiro? – preguntó

Claro, es parte del juego de la seducción de éste – dijo Hermione

Entonces el vampiro el como el galán del colegio – dijo Blaise – todas querían un pedazo –

No, todas no querían un pedazo de él – dijo Hermione indignada

A mi me suena que si – dijo Blaise

Pues eso es porque tienes un bajo C.I – dijo Hermione

Por otro lado…

Harry y Draco estaban en el campo de Quidditch cada uno con su equipo. Los capitanes dieron la orden de que hicieran un partido amistoso entre ambas casas. Draco montó su escoba y se elevó en el aire igual que Harry.

Potter muéstrame qué tienes – gritó Malfoy desde su escoba

Lo mismo te digo – dijo Harry - ¿Esta vez no pudiste comprar el equipo para hacerte capitán? – preguntó sarcástico – verdad, ya no tienes padre¿O si? –

Por lo menos el mío no está muerto – dijo Draco

No, tienes razón, se está muriendo – dijo Harry

¿Qué dijiste imbécil? Sólo porque tu vida sea tan patética que tengas que vivir con tus tíos muggles que ni siquiera te quieren, no te metas en la mía – dijo Draco

Espero que te esfuerces¿O le vas a pedir a Snape que haga el trabajo sucio por ti? – preguntó Harry

Cállate – gritó Draco.

Cogió un bate de un bateador y le lanzó una bludger a la cara de Harry con todas sus fuerzas. Éste cayó al piso. Tenía sangre por toda la cara. La profesora Hooch llegó unos minutos después.

¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? Te calmarás mañana todo el día en detención – dijo enojada - ¿Estás bien Potter? -

Le rompió la nariz – dijo una chica de Slytherin

Denle espacio – gritó un chico de Gryffindor

Mientras tanto…

Bien, para los que quieren ser sanadores cuando salgan de Hogwarts les tengo un dilema – dijo Firenze - ¿están de acuerdo con sacrificar un animal con tal de que "muera con dignidad"? - preguntó - ¿Sean? –

¿Los sanadores deben…- dijo nervioso - …curar no matar? –

Si - dijo Firenze – además de ser inmoral, le quita la vida a un paciente y la vida es el regalo más precioso que Dios nos dio. Además no está en la labor de un sanador –

No estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ginny

Señorita Weasley, no sé si sabe, pero para hablar debe levantar la mano – dijo Firenze

Lo siento – dijo Ginny – creí que esto era una discusión –

¿Usted no está de acuerdo? – preguntó Firenze

Si, si un sanador puede ayudar a morir a un paciente con dignidad y quitarle el dolor¿No sería mejor? – dijo Ginny

¿Morir con dignidad? – preguntó Firenze - ¿No es un eufemismo de asesinato y suicidio? –

No, si alguien tiene una enfermedad Terminal, si sufre un dolor terrible, si sólo es cuestión de tiempo… es mejor quitarle ese sufrimiento – dijo Ginny

Dios es el que decide cuando irnos o no – dijo Firenze levantando la voz – es un don que El nos dio –

Por favor…- dijo Ginny

Es suficiente – dijo Firenze

¡Para alguien que tiene una enfermedad Terminal, la vida no es un don, es una porquería! – dijo Ginny – lo siento…-

Acaba de ganarse una detención todo el día de mañana – dijo Firenze suavemente

En el Gran Comedor…

Hermione estaba por sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor cuando de pronto, Blaise Zabinni pasó junto con sus amigos y la empujaron.

Oye estúpido, fíjate – dijo Hermione enojada recogiendo sus libros del suelo

Miren quién es. ¿Sabes? Me gustó tu informe de la clase de hoy Granger – dijo Blaise riendo – le saqué mucho, fue muy estimulante -

Tu ayudaste mucho, gracias – dijo Hermione sarcástica

En especial me gustó cuando me llamaste estúpido – dijo Blaise – me encanta que las chicas me molesten. Me excita – rió

Zabinni, de pronto esto te sorprenda, pero sólo porque tomas esteroides, no me puedes venir acá y empujarme sin una disculpa – dijo Hermione

O no¿En serio te empujé? – preguntó fingiendo preocupación

Si, lo hiciste – dijo Hermione enojada

Chicos, la empujamos – dijo riendo con sus amigos – me siento muy mal, pero ¿Tú entiendes verdad? – preguntó

¿Perdón? – preguntó Hermione

Somos como los vampiros en este colegio – dijo Blaise

¿De verdad? – preguntó irónica

Puedes ser cualquier chica o puedes dejar que te chupe la sangre - dijo acariciándole la cara. Hermione hizo una mueca de asco - ¿Qué será? –

Hermione cogió sus libros y le pegó tan fuerte como pudo en la cara a Blaise Zabinni. Le pegó tan fuerte que lo tumbó al piso.

Ninguna – dijo alejándose

El sábado por la mañana, Harry se levantó y bajó muy temprano a la biblioteca del colegio. Allí era la sala de castigos. Cuando llegó, la Señora Prince estaba en la puerta. Se sentó en una mesa sin decir nada. No llevaba mucho tiempo allí cuando llegó Draco con Hermione.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Draco

OH por Dios Harry, mírate – dijo Hermione acercándose a él

¿Cómo esta tu nariz? – preguntó Draco

Rota, gracias – dijo Harry

Eso debe doler – dijo Hermione

Ni que lo digas – dijo Draco

¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Hermione

Es una larga historia – dijo

Tenemos ocho horas – dijo Draco

Esto será muy divertido – dijo Hermione – los tres haciendo nada –

Es muy injusto – decía la voz de alguien en la puerta

O no, eso suena como Blaise Zabinni – dijo Harry

Me esta convirtiendo en un delincuente juvenil – dijo Blaise entrando con la señora Prince

Son las reglas, Zabinni – decía la señora Prince

Pero podría estar afuera haciendo cosas por la comunidad estudiantil – dijo Blaise – OH, genial – dijo mirando a los demás – hora de socializar -

Siéntese, señor Zabinni y piense la razón por la que está aquí - dijo severamente la señora Prince – hola a todos y bienvenidos a detención del sábado. Todos deben quedarse hasta las 5:00 pensando en la razón por la que están aquí – miró su lista – falta alguien -

Yo, aquí estoy – dijo Ginny desde la puerta

¿Ginny? – preguntó Harry

Hola¿Qué es esto, una fiesta sorpresa? – preguntó sarcástica

Si, sorpresa – dijo Hermione severamente

Siéntate, llegas tarde - dijo la señora Prince - Como sabrán, yo soy la bibliotecaria. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que si por alguna razón debo salir de mi escritorio para disciplinarlos, pasarán el resto de la tarde organizando fichas¿Entienden? – preguntó – pasarán todo el día juntos, así que acostúmbrense. Después de ocho horas, serán como familia –

¿Ocho horas? Nos vamos a asesinar – dijo Blaise

Pues no manchen los libros de sangre – dijo la señora Prince y salió de la biblioteca

¿Alguien quiere? – preguntó Blaise sacando unos chocolates de su maleta

Si – dijeron todos

Si segura – dijo riendo – vaya Potter¿Qué le pasó a tu pico? – preguntó

De hecho, este estúpido me lanzó una bludger a la cara – dijo mirando a Draco

Deberías darle las gracias. No puede quedar peor de lo que estaba – dijo riendo Blaise - ¿Por eso estás aquí, Malfoy¿Por intento de homicidio? –preguntó

Si – dijo Draco

¿Y tu Potter¿Por dañar material del colegio con tu cara? – preguntó Blaise

No quiere decir – dijo Malfoy

Debe ser algo vergonzoso – dijo Blaise - ¿Qué hiciste Potter? –

No es asunto tuyo – dijo Harry seriamente

Como quieras estúpido – dijo Blaise - ¿Qué me dices Weasley? –

Dije "porquería" en clase – dijo Ginny – el profesor tiene una mentalidad muy cerrada. Muchas personas aquí la tienen – dijo

Debe ser muy difícil para ti estar con los simples – dijo Hermione sarcástica

No quise decir eso – dijo Ginny

Pelea de chicas, señoritas a sus esquinas – dijo Blaise acercándose a Hermione – ya sé por qué estás aquí, Granger. Por lo que me hiciste, perra- dijo mirándola con odio

¿Por eso te fuiste temprano ayer? – preguntó Harry

Patético – dijo Draco riendo

Cállense – dijo Blaise

¿Por qué estás tú aquí? – preguntó Harry

No vayas allá Potter – dijo Blaise

Vamos, todos te dijimos – dijo Ginny

De acuerdo – dijo Blaise con una mirada maliciosa - ¿Han ido a los baños de las chicas? –

Si – dijeron Ginny y Hermione

¿Han oído a hablar de una pepita llamada éxtasis? – preguntó. Todos asintieron -¿Han oído de las orgías? Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir – dijo sonriendo

Pasaban las horas. Nadie estaba con nadie, todos estaban esparcidos. Hermione leyendo un libro. Blaise mirando al techo. Harry dormido. Ginny jugando con su pelo y Draco mirando por la ventana.

Estoy tan aburrido – dijo Blaise

¿En serio? – preguntó Harry – entonces saca tu éxtasis –

No lo voy a gastar de forma tan estúpida – dijo Blaise – y menos con uno de los renos de Santa -

¿No vas a dejar que yo participe en tus juegos? – preguntó Harry riendo

Juegos… eso es. Juguemos algo – dijo Blaise mirando a Draco – deberíamos jugar "Verdad o Reto" vamos. Bien, yo primero. Draco, me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa –

Olvídalo – dijo Draco

Vamos Draco¿No hay nada que me quieras preguntar? – preguntó

Si¿eres extraterrestre¿de qué planeta eres? – preguntó Draco irónico

No, y de la tierra. Bien mi turno - dijo Blaise

¡Espera! – dijo Draco

Ésa fue tu pregunta – dijo Blaise

Fue un broma –

Este juego tiene reglas y ahora es mi turno – dijo Blaise – y yo quiero preguntarle a… Potter. ¿Verdad o reto? – preguntó

Bien, sólo recuerda que después es mi turno – dijo Harry

Tengo tanto miedo – dijo Blaise - ¿Verdad o reto Potter? –

Verdad – dijo Harry

¿Por qué estas en castigo? – preguntó Blaise

¿Dije verdad? Quise decir reto – dijo Harry nervioso

Vamos Harry dinos la verdad – dijo Ginny

Quiero un reto – dijo Harry

Eres un cobarde. Bien – dijo Blaise – te reto a que beses en la boca a Hermione – dijo Blaise

¿Qué? No – dijo Hermione

Tiene razón – dijo Draco.

Hermione miro a Harry que estaba frente a ella.

Estamos esperando – dijo Blaise

Esto es estúpido – dijo Harry

Nadie quiere jugar esto – dijo Hermione

Yo sí – dijo Ginny – además tú dijiste reto Harry. Será mejor que hagas lo que él dice –

Bien¿Qué me importa? – dijo acercándose a Hermione.

Se besaron. Draco apretó sus puños. No soportaba que eso pasara al frente de él. Cuando terminaron todos quedaron en silencio.

Bien. Ginny, señorita "será mejor que hagas lo que él dice" – dijo Harry - ¿Verdad o reto? –

Verdad – dijo Ginny

¿Quién te gusta? – preguntó Harry

Este… verán…quiero…quiero un reto – dijo Ginny muy nerviosa

¿Ninguno puede aguantar la verdad? – preguntó Blaise

De acuerdo – dijo Harry – siguiendo la costumbre de los besos, te reto para que beses a malfoy – sonrió maliciosamente

No – dijo Hermione

No eres tu la del reto – dijo Harry

Potter madura – dijo Draco

No, Malfoy tienes que hacerlo – dijo Blaise

Muy bien – dijo Draco. Se acercó a Ginny. Se besaron.

Es divertido¿Verdad? – preguntó Blaise cuando habían terminado mientras que todos lo fulminaban con la mirada

Es tu turno Ginny – dijo Blaise – haz la pregunta

Bien. Malfoy¿Verdad o reto? – preguntó Ginny

Verdad – dijo Draco

¿Quién te gusta? – preguntó Ginny

No voy a responder – dijo Draco nervioso

Tienes que hacerlo – dijo Harry

Más bien te reto a que beses a Hermione – dijo Ginny – ya que no quieres responder –

No me voy a besar con todos – dijo Hermione

Tienes que hacerlo – dijo Blaise sonriendo

Herm, ve – dijo Harry

Hermione se acercó lentamente a Draco. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Se paró frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos. Se fueron acercando y por fin se besaron. Hermione se sentía en las nubes por sentir sus labios contra los de Draco. Por fin estaba cumpliendo su fantasía reprimida. Draco estaba pasando por lo mismo. Por fin podía abrazar a Hermione y besarla como siempre había querido hacerlo…

¡Ya! – dijo Blaise – vaya, les quedó gustando. Se besaron diez segundos más del tiempo impuesto rió

Bien, ahora te toca Hermione – dijo Ginny

Bien. Ginny¿Verdad o reto? – preguntó

Verdad – dijo Ginny

¿Es Harry el que más te atrae? – preguntó

Si me gusta – dijo Ginny

No te pregunte si te gusta, te pregunté si es el que más te atrae – dijo Hermione

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ginny

Físicamente – dijo Harry

Exacto, cuando lo vez quieres saltarle encima y eso – dijo Hermione

Es una pregunta estúpida – dijo Ginny

Es estúpida porque…porque… porque si, Harry es el que más me atrae, me muero por él – dijo Ginny mirándola con odio. Todos callaron.

Bien los reto a todos – dijo Harry –

¿A hacer qué? – preguntó Draco

A seguirme, es hora de escaparse – dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

Todos lo siguieron hasta el campo de Quidditch.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Hermione

Quiero retar a Draco de nuevo en Quidditch – dijo Harry

¿Qué? – preguntó éste

Si, ya que me rompiste la nariz, nunca supimos quién ganó – dijo lanzándole la Quaffle.

No estás hablando en serio – dijo Draco

¿A no? – dijo subiendo en una de las escobas del colegio y elevándose en el aire.

De acuerdo – dijo Draco haciendo lo mismo

No lo hagas – dijo Hermione

Tengo que hacerlo – dijo Draco elevándose a la altura de Harry - si gano – dijo alzando la voz para que Harry lo escuchara, nos dirás por qué estás castigado –

¿Yo¿Perder? – preguntó Harry – inténtalo

Las chicas y Blaise se sentaron en las gradas y comenzó el juego. Harry y Draco apenas se podían ver, pues estaban demasiado alto.

vaya Granger – dijo Blaise

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione

Ese beso¡vaya! – dijo Blaise

¿Cuál? – preguntó ella

Con Malfoy, fue intenso – dijo Blaise

Claro que no – dijo Hermione

Claro que si, es obvio que sientes algo por él – dijo Blaise – ese beso encendió el océano Atlántico –

No, te equivocas – dijo Hermione

¿De verdad? – preguntó Blaise – yo creo que no –

Todos guardaron silencio. Ginny miró su reloj y palideció.

¡Chicos! – gritó Harry y Draco se acercaron.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron

Nos tenemos que ir ya – dijo Ginny

Unos minutos más - dijo Draco y metió el último gol - ¡SI! –

Eso no se vale – dijo Harry

Perdiste Potter – dijo Draco

¡Es en serio! – gritó Ginny – si no nos vamos ya, nos quedaremos en castigo toda nuestra vida –

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Todos la siguieron. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la biblioteca, en la puerta de éste, se encontraba la señora Prince.

Bueno, creo que ya se divirtieron bastante. Se pasarán todo el tiempo que le queda organizando fichas – dijo ésta cuando todos estaban sentados de nuevo. Cogió un fichero perfectamente organizado y botó todas las fichas al piso y las revolvió con sus pies. – si esto no está perfecto a las 5:00, los veré el próximo sábado de nuevo – dijo saliendo de la biblioteca

Genial – dijo Hermione mientras todos se arrodillaban para organizarlas.

Se demoraron muy poco, pues eran varios. Después de hora y media, todas las fichas estaban de nuevo en su lugar.

Espero que ya hayan terminado – dijo la señora Prince

Si – dijeron todos –

Son las 4:30, tal vez puedan salir temprano – dijo ésta – bueno esta perfecto. Espero que hayas aprendido algo Zabinni, los retrasos excesivos no serán tolerados más – dijo la señora Prince saliendo de la biblioteca –

¿retrasos? – preguntó Draco extrañado

¿Qué pasó con tu éxtasis, Blaise? – preguntó Hermione

¿Qué? Sólo quería hacer que la tarde fuera más divertida – dijo éste riendo – la pregunta es¿Por qué está Potter castigado? -

Si, ése fue el trato – dijo Draco

El juego fue un fraude – dijo Harry

Un trato es un trato – dijo Draco

Vamos Harry – dijo Ginny

¿Saben que? No les voy a decir – dijo Harry

Olvídenlo. No esperen que Potter pueda cumplir algo – dijo Draco

¡Estoy harto de que tengas esa actitud conmigo, Malfoy! – dijo Harry

Quiero confiar en ti – dijo Draco

¿Quieres confiar en mí? – preguntó Harry - ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces? -

No lo sé…tal vez nuestra enemistad…- dijo Draco

Todos esos años de insultos – dijo Harry- ¿Quieres olvidarlos? –

Si…mira, alguna vez tenemos que madurar – dijo Draco

Pero…- dijo Harry

Harry, vamos, no puedes sentir odio hacia alguien por todo tu vida – dijo Hermione

De acuerdo. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? – preguntó Harry

Si - dijo Draco

Bien, les voy a decir, no pueden decírselo a nadie – dijo Harry

Si – dijeron todos

¿Blaise? – preguntó Harry mirándolo

Lo prometo – dijo éste cruzando los dedos

Bien… cuando Draco me pegó, todas las chicas que estaban en el campo estaban siendo muy amables conmigo, ya saben, me abrazaban y demás. Así que me excité un poco…- dijo bajando la mirada. Todos rieron un poco - …así que fui al baño para, ya saben, para liberar la presión.

OH por Dios – dijo Hermione riendo

Se pone peor – dijo lentamente - En eso, llegó la profesora Hooch para ver como estaba mi nariz y…- dijo

… vio más que tú nariz – dijo Blaise riendo

Así es – dijo Harry – no hace falta decir por qué estoy aquí. Entonces ¿Crees que puedes dejar de lanzarme bludgers a mi cara Malfoy? – preguntó Harry

Descargaba mi frustración en ti, lo siento – dijo Draco

Si,yo también lo siento – dijo Harry

Volvió la señora Prince.

Bueno, creo que ahora como son las 5:00, ya se pueden ir – dijo

Todos se miraron y guardaron silencio. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la biblioteca.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

¿Quién Escribió Sexo?

Desde aquel día en detención, Draco y Harry se habían vuelto inseparables. Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. ¿Irónico, verdad? Como todo en esta historia. Hermione todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ahora, su grupo de tres amigos, se había crecido a un grupo de seis. Sin embargo, había una gran tensión sexual entre ellos pues no habían discutido sobre los besos que se habían dado entre ellos. No es que importara mucho, era solo un juego, pero…

Un día estaban todos en clase de Historia de la Magia. Como siempre estaban todos dormidos con los ojos abiertos. Cuando por fin salieron de clase, Blaise Zabinni fue el último en salir del salón. Estaba en la puerta cuando encontró un pedazo de pergamino arrugado en el suelo. Lo recogió y lo leyó. Su expresión cambió completamente de aburrimiento a sorpresa. Se guardó en el bolsillo el pedazo de pergamino y salió corriendo. Vio a Michael que era un amigo de Slytherin.

¡Michael! – gritó a las puertas del Gran Comedor

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó éste volteándose

¿Ayer estuviste con alguna chica? – preguntó

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido Michael

Pues alguien lo hizo, mira esto – dijo entregándole la carta

¡Vaya! – dijo Michael – "quiero hablarte acerca de lo de anoche. Siempre me sale mal así que decidí escribirlo. La noche fue increíble pero tener relaciones lo cambia todo. Creo que debemos dejar que pase un tiempo antes de que algo vuelva a pasar" – leyó - ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó

En el suelo de la clase del profesor Beans – dijo Blaise

No reconozco la escritura – dijo Michael - ¿Viste a quién se le cayó? – preguntó

No – dijo Blaise – pero quiero averiguar quién fue –

Hay como 20 personas en esa clase – dijo Michael –

Incorrecto – dijo Blaise – el sentido común elimina al 90 de ellos. Solo hay tres parejas que podrían ser. Los más obvios son Ron y Pansy. Ella está locamente enamorada de él, y como sabemos él es bastante experimentado. Luego están Draco y Hermione. Después de aquel beso entre ellos, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Y finalmente están Potter y Ginny. La historia de ellos es bastante compleja, además ya se sabe que quieren experimentar – dijo

Es verdad – dijo Michael

Por otro lado, en la biblioteca…

Hola – dijo por detrás de Ron Pansy

Hola – dijo Ron sonriendo

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Pansy mirando una hoja que Ron tenía

Nada – dijo Ron

¿Es el examen de transformaciones? – preguntó Pansy

Si…- dijo Ron

¿Cuánto sacaste? – preguntó Pansy

No te preocupes – dijo Ron tapando

En serio, déjame ver – dijo Pansy

No es asunto tuyo – dijo severamente

¿Qué ocurre Ron? – preguntó Pansy extrañada

Nada – dijo

¿Es una mala nota o soy yo? – preguntó Pansy - ¿estás molesto por lo de anoche? -

No, lo de anoche estuvo bien – dijo Ron

Sé que anoche nuestra relación se volvió mas intensa y se han dicho y hecho muchas cosas…- dijo Pansy

¿Podemos dejar esto para después? – preguntó Ron incómodo – es que tengo que estudiar -

Si pero no quiero que te conviertas en ese estereotipo de hombre el cual tiende a cerrarse cuando la relación progresa – dijo Pansy

No estoy cerrándome – dijo Ron – es que estoy muy atrasado y tengo que estudiar -

Si…- dijo Pansy suavemente abriendo un libro

A la mañana siguiente…

Necesito tu ayuda con las preguntas – dijo Blaise a Michael

¿Les vas a preguntar si tuvieron relaciones? – preguntó burlón

No, no les puedes preguntar directamente – dijo Blaise – debes insinuarlo para ver qué surge –

¡Chicos! – gritó Ginny hacia ellos mientras se acercaba

Observa – dijo Blaise

Necesito que llenen estas guías de estudio. El profesor Slughorn me las dio para que estudiaran para el próximo examen y las necesito mañana por la tarde – dijo Ginny entregándoles a cada uno una guía

La gente está hablando – dijo Blaise – ya sabes, sobre la otra noche…-

¿Qué noche? – preguntó Ginny nerviosa

Dímelo tu – dijo Blaise - ¿Acaso Potter tiene otro talentos aparte del Quidditch? -

Lo que pase en mi habitación es asunto mío – dijo Ginny

Ah, entonces fue en tu habitación – dijo Blaise sonriendo

No dije eso – dijo Ginny

Tampoco lo negaste – dijo Blaise – por fin te acostaste con el chico maravilla. ¿Dime, valió la pena todo el sufrimiento¿tus ideas sobre que no eras lo suficiente? -

Si, valió la pena – dijo Ginny alejándose

¡Dios la hiciste hablar! – dijo Michael riendo

¿Una confesión de Ginny Weasley? Por favor – dijo Blaise – no, nuestro trabajo apenas comienza. Todavía tenemos que averiguar de quién era la letra – dijo

¡Weasley! – gritó Blaise

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron

Necesito que me firmes esto – dijo Blaise dándole un papel

¿Qué es? – preguntó

Es una petición para que pongan dispensadores de condones en los baños. Ya sabes, estamos creciendo tan rápido…- dijo Blaise riendo

Estás loco – dijo Ron

El sexo está en todas partes. Ya sabes, como tu y Pansy – dijo Blaise

¿Qué debo hacer para que te vayas? – preguntó Ron

Firma – dijo Blaise sonriendo

Sólo te pido una firma y me iré – decía Michael a Draco

Sólo apoyaría tu ejecución – dijo Draco

Cálmate Draco. Alguien podría interpretar esa ironía como represión sexual – dijo Michael – hablando de eso¿Te acostaste con Hermione? – Draco paró en seco.

¿Qué? – preguntó – debes estar bromeando –

¿Entonces no lo hiciste con ella? – preguntó Michael

Si – dijo Draco

¿Sí? – preguntó Michael sorprendido

Si ¡No! – dijo Draco rápidamente – Si, no me acosté con Hermione. Vete, estás loco – dijo Draco

Quiero hacerte unas preguntas – dijo Blaise a Harry

Claro – dijo este confundido

Bueno, quiero recordar como fue mi primera vez. Fue hace tanto que no la recuerdo. Así que decidí preguntarle a un novato – dijo sonriendo

¿Crees que tuve relaciones con Ginny? – preguntó Harry

Solo digo lo que oí – dijo Blaise a Harry

¿Y esta vez quién es la fuente? – preguntó Harry

Pues, si estaban sólo ustedes dos en el cuarto… ¿Quién crees que sea? - dijo Blaise. Harry se quedó callado.

Fírmalo por todas las mujeres – dijo Blaise a Pansy – la mayoría no tiene tu experiencia para protegerse -

¿Mi experiencia? – preguntó Pansy

Puedes hacerte la ingenua con otros – dijo Blaise – porque lo sé todo –

¿A si? – preguntó Pansy

Si. Como lo de la otra noche – dijo Blaise – es la transferencia de chismes. Ya sabes, Ron se lo cuenta a Harry, Harry a Draco, Draco a mi, yo al mundo. Tu entiendes – dijo riendo

¿Y el chisme tiene que ver conmigo y Ron? – preguntó Pansy

No quiero ser quien te diga que tu novio dijo que eras pésima – dijo Blaise - ¿Qué más podía esperar de ti? – preguntó riendo

Blaise – dijo Harry cansado caminado hacia su Sala Común

Tienes que mejorar tus saludos Potter – dijo Blaise

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

Quiero saber si estuviste con Ginny – dijo Blaise

No – dijo Harry

Eso es malo – dijo Blaise

Estamos bien – dijo Harry

No, lo digo por Hermione – dijo Blaise

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó

Pues es que ella lo hizo con Draco, y pensó que tu lo habías hecho con Ginny, así que eso la hacía sentir mejor – dijo Blaise – después de tantos años, no resultaste ser el primeo de Hermione. Eso te convierte en…nada – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Vete – dijo Harry corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor

¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó Michael – estoy empezando a creer que todos lo hicieron –

Pronto lo averiguaremos – dijo Blaise sonriendo- el desenlace se acerca -

El desenlace es para encontrar respuestas que tu no tienes – dijo Michael

No me subestimes – dijo Blaise – la clave para resolver un misterio es evaluar el comportamiento humano. Si les hago creer que sé las respuestas, estas vendrán solas. Entrega estas – dijo dándole un montó de cartas a Michael – y sé discreto

¿Sabes que? Eres Nancy Drew… del infierno – dijo Michael

Y no lo olvides – dijo Blaise sonriendo

¿Tienes un momento Pansy? – preguntó Ron en la biblioteca

Estoy ocupada – dijo ella fríamente

Lo sé pero debo hablar contigo – dijo Ron sentándose a su lado

¿En serio? Parece que has hablado por los dos – dijo Pansy sarcásticamente

¿Disculpa? – preguntó Ron

¿Sabes? Es curioso como yo estoy con un Ron frío pero el resto de Hogwarts se entera de lo rápido que eres – dijo

Debes estar molesta por mi comportamiento de ayer – dijo Ron riendo – y por eso vine a hablarte, pero me confundes con lo demás -

¿Qué has dicho de nosotros Ron? – dijo Pansy de una vez

¿De nosotros? nada – dijo Ron

Eso no es lo que dice Blaise Zabinni – dijo Pansy

¿Desde cuando escuchas lo que Blaise Zabinni te dice? – preguntó Ron riendo

El sabe – dijo Pansy

¿Sobre…? – preguntó Ron

La otra noche – dijo Pansy

¿Qué hay que saber? Tu y yo pasamos una maravillosa velada – dijo Ron

Entonces debiste pensar antes de hablar con tus amigos – dijo Pansy

No te entiendo – dijo Ron

La otra noche fue personal. No quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa – dijo Pansy

Si es lo que piensas, tal vez no debamos hablar – dijo Ron alejándose

Michael repartió las cartas. Cada una decía así:

Su presencia es fundamental. Por favor preséntese en el salón del profesor Beans a las 7:00 de la noche mañana. Tengo algo que podría ser suyo.

Llegó ese día más rápido que nada.

¿Hola? – preguntó Ginny desde la puerta - ¿Ron, qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirando a su hermano

Recibí una carta que me citaba aquí – dijo Ron mostrándosela

Si, yo también – dijo Ginny haciendo lo mismo

¿Pansy? – preguntó Ginny

¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó esta que acababa de entrar

Hola – dijo Draco - ¿Qué es esto¿Una broma pesada? –

Eso es lo que me gustaría saber – dijo Hermione desde la puerta

Todos recibimos una invitación misteriosa – dijo Ron

Creo que tengo una sensación de saber quién se encuentra detrás de todo esto – dijo Draco suspirando

¿Quién? – preguntó Harry que llegó en ese momento - ¿Me dirán qué está pasando? -

Hola – dijo sonriendo Blaise Zabinni entrando con Michael – mis personas favoritas –

Debí saberlo – dijo Harry

Bien. ¿Qué tramaste esta vez? – preguntó Ginny

A quienes esperan, les llegan grandes cosas – dijo Blaise sonriendo – pero tu nunca has sido buena para posponer el placer¿No Weasley? –

¿Nos hiciste venir para que participemos en uno de tus ritos satánicos? – preguntó Draco sarcástico

Muy gracioso – dijo Blaise – en mi poder tengo una carta que fue escrita por uno de ustedes a uno de ustedes. Párenme si reconocen esto – dijo y leyó la carta- todos se pusieron muy nerviosos.

Esto es absurdo. Me voy – dijo Hermione

Vamos Hermione – dijo Blaise deteniéndola - ¿No quieres saber quién la escribió? - Hermione se volvió a sentar.

Ve directo al grano – dijo Ginny

¿Quién escribió la carta? – preguntó Draco

¿Quién escribió la carta? – repitió Blaise – es lo único que les importa. Bien. Cuando la carta llegó a mis manos, sólo se me ocurrió una pareja: Harry y Ginny. Ella ha tratado de seducirlo hace mucho, además con todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos… pero luego recordé que Harry se está guardando para Hermione o para cuando sea mayor. Lo que llegue primero – dijo riendo – así que mi siguiente probabilidad fue Draco y Hermione. Ella es una mujer libre estos días, y debajo de esa nueva personalidad de Draco, se que se esconde un pervertido que se muere por salir -

Estás enfermo y muy equivocado – dijo Draco

¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry

No sabes de lo que hablas Harry – dijo Hermione – además no te importa –

Tal vez no – dijo Harry

Sé todo sobre tu y Ginny – dijo Hermione

¿Qué te importa? – preguntó Harry

Que triste. El destino unió a las personas equivocadas – dijo Blaise

Te equivocas – dijo Harry

¿No tuviste relaciones con Ginny? – preguntó Blaise. Harry calló.

Responde la pregunta Harry – dijo Hermione – di la verdad

La verdad es que tu te acostaste con Draco – dijo Harry

Tal vez lo hice – dijo Hermione

Tal vez yo me acosté con Ginny – dijo Harry rápidamente

¿Lo hiciste, verdad? – preguntó Hermione

¿Tu? – preguntó Harry

Quizás – dijo Hermione

¡Di la verdad! – gritó Harry

¡No, di tu la verdad! – gritó Hermione

¡Yo te hice una pregunta primero! – gritó Harry

¡Yo pregunté…!- dijo Hermione

¡SI! – gritaron ambos

Se miraron a los ojos sin poder creer lo que el otro decía.

Esa no es la verdad – dijo Ginny – nosotros no tuvimos relaciones -

Nosotros tampoco – dijo Draco

Entonces sólo nos queda una sola pareja – dijo Blaise sonriendo – así que sólo nos deja a Pansy –

Yo no lo escribí – dijo Pansy rápidamente

Claro que no – dijo Blaise sonriendo – la escritura es la de Ron –

¿Tú escribiste eso? – pregunto Pansy incrédula - ¿Lo hiciste¿Por qué? – Ron no respondió – por eso has estado tan raro últimamente. ¿Qué tratas de decir Ron¿Qué te acostaste conmigo pero no me quieres? – Ron no dijo nada – me das asco – Pansy salió corriendo del salón. Hermione salió detrás de ella.

No es así – dijo Ron suavemente ante la mirada reprobatoria de todos

No sé de donde vienes – dijo Ginny a Blaise – pero eres un mentiroso, manipulador y cruel. Y el sólo hecho que tengas solo diecisiete años, me hace sentir más pena por ti, que por cualquier otro en este cuarto a quiénes les quieres destruir con tanto empeño sus vidas. Eres patético – dijo Ginny saliendo con los otros.

¡Pansy! – gritó Ron

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó

Quiero hablar – dijo Ron

Ya terminamos – dijo Pansy

Yo no – dijo Ron – sé que mi comportamiento ha sido confuso, y realmente siento haber sido tan frío y distante, pero muchas cosas han pasado y… no sé por donde empezar -

Puedes empezar por dejarme en paz - dijo Pansy

Voy a empezar por la verdad – dijo Ron. Buscó en su maleta y sacó un papel – es mi examen de transfiguraciones – dijo dándoselo

Ron sacaste…- dijo Pansy

Una E, lo sé – dijo Ron – es la primera E que me he sacado en ese clase. Y me sorprendió –

¿Por qué? Trabajaste muy duro – dijo Pansy

Porque cambia todo – dijo Ron – todo en mi vida está cambiando. Desde que tú y yo estuvimos juntos, me he preguntado si debimos esperar o si apuramos mucho las cosas. Tengo miedo – dijo Ron

Esta bien tener miedo Ron – dijo Pansy – no quiero que te asuste por mi –

¿Cómo no? Tu eres la que me está cambiando la vida – dijo Ron – tengo miedo de que…-

¿Qué? – preguntó Pansy

Tengo miedo porque te estás convirtiendo en lo más importante de mi vida – dijo Ron - estoy enamorado de ti -

Si, eso da mucho miedo – dijo Pansy lentamente

¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir? – preguntó Ron

No – dijo Pansy sonriendo – diré que comparto tu miedo –

¿Si? – preguntó Ron

El mismo miedo que tú sientes – dijo Pansy

Ron sonrió al igual que ella. Se acercaron y se besaron.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Una Vista Hacia el Futuro

Buenos Días chicos – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall a las entradas de Hogwarts donde muchos estudiantes llegaban con sus maletas al hombro – hoy vamos a ir a una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del mundo mágico para que ustedes en donde algunos entrarán para luego obtener un buen puesto en el futuro – dijo

Estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Hermione

Tranquila, lo harás bien – dijo Draco

Si, no te preocupes – dijo Pansy que llegaba con Harry

¿Ron no viene? – preguntó Hermione

Tiene que estudiar – dijo Pansy

Todos subieron a un carruaje que se elevó por los aires. El viaje era muy corto, más o menos de una hora.

Aquí estamos – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall – nos encontraremos aquí mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana para el viaje de regreso. Que se diviertan – dijo

Vaya, no puedo creer que estemos aquí – dijo Hermione mirando al imponente edificio

Lo sé – dijo Draco

Creo que será mejor que vaya a conocer a mi compañera de cuarto – dijo Hermione leyendo un pequeño papel – A.J Moller – dijo leyendo

Si, creo que haré lo mismo – dijo Pansy – nos vemos –

¿Qué hacemos Harry? – preguntó Draco

Creo que voy a conocer algunas chicas – dijo sonriendo

Te acompaño – dijo Draco riendo

¡Chicos! Nunca cambian – dijo Hermione suspirando y caminando hacia el edificio

Miraba por todas las puertas de los estudiantes.

381…381… - decía ante todas las puerta - ¡Por fin! – entró.

Allí se encontraba un chico muy atractivo trabajando en su cama.

Disculpa – dijo Hermione tímidamente

Espera – dijo el chico

Lo siento… - dijo Hermione

Si¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantando la mirada

Estoy buscando a mi compañera de cuarto A.J Moller¿Este es su cuarto? – preguntó

No, este no es su cuarto – dijo el chico

Pero me dijeron que estaba en el cuarto 381 – dijo Hermione

Así es – dijo el chico

Y este es el cuarto 381 – dijo Hermione

Exacto – dijo el chico

¿Y no me puedes decir dónde encontrarla? – preguntó Hermione

No dije eso – dijo el chico – te dije que no sé dónde encontrar a "ella", pero te puedo llevar directamente a "él". Yo soy A.J Moller y tu debes ser Hermione – dijo el chico – antes de que comiences a llorar – dijo el chico ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione – te prometo que te daré una de las camas – dijo sarcástico

No me quedaré aquí – dijo Hermione – no me inscribí para esto. Se supone que voy a pasar el fin de semana con alguien que me va a mostrar cómo es la universidad. Alguien…-

…¿Cono ovarios? – preguntó A.J

Si – dijo Hermione

Mira Hermione, así es la universidad. Chicos y chicas que viven juntos en armonía. Si no estás lista, creo que deberías buscar universidades para mujeres – dijo A.J

No, quizás tengas razón – dijo Hermione sentándose en una de las camas. – no hay ninguna razón por la que dos personas del sexo opuesto no puedan pasar una noche juntos –

Esa es mi chica – dijo A.J irónico – ahora, si no te importa, debes salir para que yo pueda estudiar – dijo volviendo a la lectura

¿Me estás echando? – preguntó Hermione

Tu misma te estás echando para que yo pueda tener dos horas de silencio – dijo A.J

No es…- dijo Hermione

Cuidado – dijo A.J – si dices "justo" se te notará la edad. Ah, por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas –

Hermione suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación furiosa. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a caminar por la universidad, se dio cuenta de que era mejor estar allí sola que con un guía. Entró a una clase de orientación académica. Se sentó en una de las sillas.

Hola – dijo A.J detrás de ella

No me digas que estás en esta clase – dijo Hermione

Algo así – dijo A.J

¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó Hermione

No, no puedo - dijo A.J

Creo que el profesor está bastante retrasado – dijo Hermione

No va a venir. Hacen eso muy a menudo – dijo A.J – así que a algún alumno le toca dirigir la clase – caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor – hola chicos – saludó a la clase – el profesor no va a venir porque está en una conferencia en París así que les toca otra vez conmigo. Hoy tenemos estudiantes de colegio, así que vamos a dejar a un lado nuestros temas y preguntarles qué van a estudiar aquí. Que me dices tú – señaló a Hermione

¿Yo? – preguntó

¿Quieres estudiar no? - Preguntó A.J sarcástico

Quiero ser sanadora – dijo Hermione

Sanadora – dijo A.J

Así es – dijo Hermione

Interesante, pero ¿Una buena opción? – preguntó a la clase

No, es completamente antifeminista – dijo una chica de cabello negro

Estoy de acuerdo. Por lo general, lo máximo que puedes llegar a ser es jefe de personal – dijo otra chica

Además nunca piensan en los pacientes. Siempre lo hacen todo por dinero – dijo un chico

Cuando la clase acabo, Hermione fue la primera en salir.

Hermione, espera – dijo A.J detrás de ella

¿Para que me ataques con tus estudiantes? – preguntó Hermione sarcástica

Lo admito, fuimos un poco crueles – dijo A.J

Si, creo que si – dijo Hermione

Querías vivir una experiencia universitaria – dijo A.J

No generalices. Lo que tú hiciste fue muy poco delicado - dijo Hermione volteándose a verlo – tú no me conoces. Quizás sea una estudiante de colegio ingenua pero ansiaba poder vivir esa parte divertida de la universidad, no sólo la parte amarga -

Lo siento – dijo A.J – comencemos otra vez. Déjame mostrarte la parte divertida de la universidad –

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione

Ven, sígueme – dijo A.J

Mira, aprecio tu dedicación pero ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Hermione caminado detrás de A.J

Ya lo verás – dijo entrando a un cuarto

El cuarto era grandísimo. Lleno de libros y una sala enorme en el centro.

¿Qué sitio es este? – preguntó Hermione mirando al su alrededor

Es la biblioteca de pergaminos y manuscritos pocos comunes – dijo A.J

¿Podemos entrar aquí? – preguntó Hermione

Quería mostrarte algo – dijo A.J

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione

Mira - dijo dándole un pedazo de pergamino

¿Qué es? – preguntó Hermione

Léelo – dijo A.J

Es la primera copia de…- dijo Hermione

…el sanador más famoso del mundo, Nicolás Flamel – dijo A.J

Es creador de la piedra filosofal y…-

El elixir de la vida – dijo A.J

¿Pero…? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo

Estudió aquí después de que todo el mundo le dijo que no podría nunca ser sanador pues era pésimo en pociones – dijo A.J

Vaya… - dijo Hermione leyendo – es fantástico

¿Por qué te gusta tanto? – preguntó A.J

Mi abuela siempre me contaba historias increíbles sobre las cosas que los grandes sanadores habían hecho – dijo sonriendo

¿Te contaba? – preguntó A.J

Si, murió hace rato – dijo Hermione – quiero ser sanadora porque creo que así la tengo a mi lado –

Entonces los libros son como tus amigos – dijo A.J

Así es – dijo Hermione

Mira Hermione, nunca se tienen amigos de sobra – dijo A.J sonriendo

Si – dijo Hermione también sonriendo

A la mañana siguiente…

Creo que somos los primeros – dijo Pansy a Harry en el punto de encuentro

Si – dijo este

¿Cómo te pareció? – preguntó Pansy

Bien, conseguí a tres chicas – dijo sonriendo

Nunca cambias – dijo Pansy riendo

¿Así que obtuviste lo que querías? – preguntó Harry

Si¿Y tu? – preguntó Pansy

Si – dijo sonriendo

Creo que eso es lo que nos afecta – dijo Pansy

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry

Creo que tenemos una perspectiva de cómo deberían ser las cosas y termina cerrándose en lo más inesperado – dijo Pansy

Vaya, que profunda – dijo Harry riendo

Hola chicos – dijo Draco llegando

Hola – dijo Pansy

¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry

Pensé que estaba con ustedes – dijo Pansy

No – dijo Draco

Debe estar por llegar – dijo Pansy – ah, ahí está – dijo señalando a una chica con un chico

¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Draco ceñudo

No sé - dijo Pansy – pero esta bueno – rió

Espero que te haya dejado dormir – Decía A.J

Hablaste ocho horas de política - dijo Hermione riendo

Si lo sé – dijo A.J riendo – a veces con lo de reemplazar al profesor, te saca el fanático que tienes dentro – dijo – sobre todo cuando algo te apasiona –

Si – dijo Hermione

¿A ti qué te apasiona? – preguntó A.J

Mi vida últimamente a girado en torno de un chico – dijo Hermione – lo sé, patético –

¿Pero no están juntos? – preguntó A.J

No – dijo Hermione

Las cosas se ven diferentes de lejos a como pueden verse de cerca – dijo A.J

Entonces, para poder entender las cosas, debo alejarme – dijo Hermione

Si – dijo A.J sonriendo – eh… ¿Puedo escribirte alguna vez? – preguntó tímido

Si – dijo Hermione sonriendo

De acuerdo – dijo A.J

Adiós – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Adiós – dijo A.J

¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Draco cuando ella se acercó a ellos

Solo un amigo – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando a tras


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Las Luces del Norte

Después de aquella visita a la escuela, Draco estaba muy interesado en todo lo que hacía Hermione, cosa que molestaba bastante a esta. Desde que había conocido a A.J, se había estado mandando lechuzas con él y estaban saliendo los fines de semana.

Una tarde estaban los dos en la cascada, Draco como siempre, fumando y Hermione reprochándolo.

¡No entiendo porque no lo has dejado! – decía esta

No creas que es muy fácil – dijo Draco sonriendo – tu que nunca lo has probado lo dices muy fácil –

Claro que no – dijo Hermione – te puedo asegurar que si alguna vez lo llego a probar, lo podré dejar cuando quiera –

Eso lo quiero ver – dijo Draco riendo

En ese momento, llegó una lechuza y se poso al lado de Draco. Llevaba una carta atada su pata. Draco abrió la carta:

_Señor Malfoy,_

_Debo pedirle que necesito hablar con usted de inmediato. Por favor venga a mi despacho._

_PD: me encantan las ranas de chocolate_

_Profesora Mcgonagall_

¿Qué querrá? – preguntó Draco

No lo sé- dijo Hermione - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó

Si, por favor – dijo Draco

Ambos chicos bajaron de la cascada y se dirigieron al despacho de Mcgonagall. Le dijeron la contraseña (ranas de chocolate) y subieron por la escalera de caracol. Allí Mcgonagall estaba en su escritorio esperándolos.

Ah, señorita Granger – dijo mirándola – no sabía que iba a venir –

¿No le molesta verdad? – preguntó Hermione

No, en absoluto – dijo Mcgonagall – por favor, tomen asiento – lo que quería decirle al señor Malfoy era lo siguiente: hizo un excelente ensayo sobre los hechizos de magia negra y cómo defenderse de estos –

Gracias – dijo Draco sonriendo

Por eso quería pedirle el favor de que presentara un proyecto sobre estos a la asociación de padres y a los alumnos – dijo Mcgonagall

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco con un hilo de voz - ¿Al frente de todo el colegio? –

Efectivamente – dijo Mcgonagall

No creo que pueda – dijo Draco

¿Por qué? –preguntó Mcgonagall

Pues… la verdad no soy muy bueno con la palabras en voz alta, solo al escribirlas – dijo Draco

Debe recordarle señor Malfoy, que usted esta perdiendo mi asignatura junto con la del Profesor Slughorn – dijo Mcgonagall – esto podría ser su boleto de salida - dijo la profesora

Si, pero…- dijo Draco

Claro que lo hará – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo- es solo que es muy modesto – dijo sonriendo

Muy bien – dijo Mcgonagall – ahora que ya arreglamos esto, pueden retirarse

Los chicos se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta.

OH, se me olvidaba – dijo Mcgonagall – es para el viernes y te presentarás el viernes y el sábado –

Los chicos salieron y bajaron por la escalera de caracol.

¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! – dijo Draco cuando se dirigían al Gran Comedor – es miércoles, es para dentro de dos días – decía angustiado

No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar – dijo Hermione sonriendo

¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Si no te has dado cuenta, el público y yo, no somos muy compatibles que digamos – dijo Draco

Lo vas a hacer bien – dijo Hermione – confía en mi

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la biblioteca cuando habían terminado las clases. Pasaban las horas y Hermione lo escuchaba practicar y practicar. Eran ya las 12:00 de la noche.

Draco creo que debemos parar ya – decía bostezando Hermione

No, no podemos parar – dijo Draco – no se me nada

Lo siento señor Malfoy, pero ya estoy muy cansada – dijo Hermione

Mañana en la noche lo lamentarás cuando vea al público, me quede completamente en blanco y comience a decirle groserías a las personas – dijo Draco

La verdad es que iré el sábado – dijo Hermione

¿Qué¿el sábado? – preguntó Draco

Si – dijo Hermione

No, no, el viernes es el estreno y así tendrás más posibilidades de ver el desastre y el ridículo de Draco Malfoy – dijo Draco - ¿Qué me dices, fila central? –

No puedo. Haré algo el viernes – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco

Voy a salir con un chico – dijo Hermione

¿Con quién? – preguntó Draco

Voy a salir con A.J – dijo Hermione sonriendo

¿El universitario? – preguntó Draco

Si. Vendrá para una fiesta y me pidió que lo acompañara- dijo Hermione

¿Vas a ir a una fiesta de fraternidad? – preguntó Draco enfadado

No, A.J no es así – dijo Hermione- ¿Nunca has oído de la aurora boreal? – preguntó Hermione

Si, he oído hablar de las luces del Norte – dijo Draco

Bueno, el caso es que estas luces sólo se ven en el cielo 10 días al año y pues mañana va a ser uno de esos días… - dijo Hermione

Si, claro – dijo Draco – es tipo solo quiere bajarte los pantalones Granger – dijo – en serio, te hablo con la voz de la razón. Las probabilidades de que esas luces se vean aquí, son las misma que yo tengo de salir con honor de ese escenario -

Si, bueno, créeme loca, pero me voy a arriesgar – dijo Hermione

El viernes por la noche, Hermione estaba en su habitación lista para irse.

Hermione me preocupa que salgas con un tipo mayor – dijo Pansy

Sólo tiene 19 años – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Están tocando la ventana – dijo Pansy – quizás ya llegó – se dirigió a abrir la ventana

¿Quién es? – preguntó Hermione ansiosa

Es un chico, pero no es el que esperábamos – dijo Pansy dejando entrar a Draco que estaba en su escoba

Estoy en blanco – dijo Draco apenas se bajo de esta – completamente –

Calma Draco, sólo estás nervioso – dijo Hermione volviéndose a sentar y sonriendo

No, esto no es nerviosismo – dijo Draco – no recuerdo nada del discurso ni sobre mi tema –

No sé por que te estás mentalizando – dijo Hermione – te sabes tu proyecto. Lo practicamos –

Si, lo sé contigo – dijo Draco – pero cuando se lo intento presentar a seres humanos, no me sale – dijo

Lamento no poder ir – dijo Hermione

¿Lamentas no poder ir? – preguntó Draco - Te daré una última oportunidad para arrepentirte. Aún habrá una fiesta después de la obra – dijo Draco – después de todo necesitarás un hombro después de tu fatal cita –

Esta bien, lo intentaré – dijo Hermione – pero no te aseguro nada – sonrió

Herm, llegó – dijo Pansy mirando a la ventana

No es tarde para arrepentirte – dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione que se ponía muy nerviosa

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – preguntó Hermione

Porque ese tipo es hábil, te lo aseguro – dijo Draco

Te garantizo que cuando te vaya a dejar en tu ventana, te hará un halago por lo bella que luces esta noche – dijo Draco mirándola por primera vez de arriba abajo

Draco…- dijo Hermione cogiendo su abrigo

Me preocupo por ti – dijo Draco detrás de ella – luego buscará el contacto físico, como por ejemplo ayudándote con el abrigo – dijo

Eso se llama cortesía – dijo Hermione – me sorprende que lo sepas –

Apuesto a que la fiesta no existe – dijo Draco – y si existe, sólo buscará una forma para estar a solas contigo –

Adió Draco – dijo Hermione caminado hacia su ventana

Hola – saludó A.J

Hola – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Te ves preciosa – dijo A.J

Gracias – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Se subió a la escoba de A.J y miró a Draco. Este estaba hirviendo de los celos de que un chico que ni siquiera es tan buen parecido como el, este con SU Hermione. ¿Qué pretendía? Obvio era que quería acostarse con ella. No podía estar más claro. Además el hecho de que Hermione decidiera salir con él, y no con Draco, lo enfurecía más que nada en ese momento. Cuando Hermione y A.J se fueron, miró a Pansy y esta entendió lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento. Ambos se fueron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor para prepararse para el discurso de Draco.

Por otro lado, A.J y Hermione llegaron a una pequeña reunión en Hogsmade donde había gente que eran obviamente profesores y alumnos de universidades. A.J saludó a algunos y luego fue por unas bebidas para él y Hermione.

Gracias – sonrió Hermione - ¿Quiénes son esos? – preguntó mirando a los profesores que A.J acababa de saludar

Mentores que tuve – dijo A.J - ¡puaj! No tomes esto, es aguamiel – dijo botando el liquido de su vaso. No, no lo hagas – dijo al ver que Hermione tomaba un poco de su liquido

¿No puedo probarlo? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo

No, no, es alcohólico – dijo A.J también botando el contenido

¿No es eso lo que ustedes, los chicos universitarios buscan? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo - ¿Chicas de colegio borrachas? –

El alcohol no es la forma más refinada de seducir a una chica – dijo A.J

¿A dónde van todos? – preguntó Hermione que notó que todos entraban a la casa donde estaban

Se nubló es cielo – dijo A.J mirando hacia arriba – la visibilidad no es buena –

¿Entonces no veremos las luces? – preguntó Hermione

No necesariamente, podría aclarar en media noche – dijo A.J

¿Media noche? – preguntó Hermione

Si, por alguna razón, la media noche es el mejor momento para ver las luces – dijo A.J - ¿No te vas a convertir en calabaza si te quedas hasta tarde, verdad? -

No – dijo riendo Hermione – pero quizás me congele. Deberíamos entrar y conocer a esos mentores tuyos¿no?-

Primero demos un paseo – dijo A.J

Claro – dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa

En el colegio por su parte, la presentación de Draco estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no aparecía por ningún lado.

¿Harry, has visto a Draco? – preguntó Pansy preocupada

Pensé que estaba contigo – dijo Harry

Faltan 20 minutos para que empiece y la persona más importante no está aquí – dijo Pansy

Iré a buscarlo – dijo Harry

No lo busques, encuéntralo – dijo Pansy – y dile que yo misma lo mataré sino se presenta-

Draco estaba en el estadio de Quidditch jugando con una pequeña snitch. La atrapó en una espectacular maniobra y escuchó unos aplausos detrás de él. Volvió a ver y Harry se acercaba lentamente caminado por el pasto del estadio, pues Draco estaba sobrevolando muy cerca al piso.

¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó Draco

Desafortunadamente, sé cómo piensas – dijo Harry

Recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos en este estadio – dijo Draco lentamente – terminé con la nariz rota¿Verdad? – preguntó

No hay tiempo – dijo Harry – te tienes que presentar ya –

Otras dos atrapadas son útiles – dijo Draco

¿Por qué estás nervioso? – preguntó Harry extrañado – no es la primera vez que haces una presentación –

¿Y cuántas personas vendrán a verme? – preguntó Draco

Tienes razón – dijo Harry

¿Y cuántas ex novias contarán si lo hago mal? - preguntó Draco

¿Te gusta presentar tus trabajos? – preguntó Harry

Me chantajearon para que hiciera esto – dijo Draco – pero debo decir que me gusta –

Entonces sal al escenario y haz lo que te gusta hacer – dijo Harry – eso es lo importante, hallar algo que te guste y hacerlo -

Creí que estarías enfadado – dijo Draco

¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

Porque Hermione esta en una cita con el universitario – dijo Draco

Vamos, la gente te espera – dijo Harry sonriendo

¿Y si este tipo es un maníaco sexual? – preguntó Draco

Hermione es una chica grande. Sabe cuidarse sola – dijo Harry

¿Sólo dirás que sabe cuidarse? – preguntó Draco caminando a su lado - Estamos hablando de Hermione Granger cuyo destino está muy unido al tuyo -

Si debe pasa, pasará – dijo Harry – tu mismo lo dijiste -

A.J y Hermione caminaban lento por las calles de Hogsmade.

- ¿El año entrante irás a una universidad de nombre? – preguntó A.J

- No lo sé – dijo Hermione – sino lo hago, siempre me lo preguntaré -

- ¿Qué te preguntarás? – preguntó A.J

- Si era lo bastante buena o lo bastante inteligente para hacer algo importante – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- Pareces muy motivada – dijo A.J

- Si, motivada por el miedo al fracaso – dijo Hermione

- No deberías sentirte así – dijo A.J – mereces mucho más –

Se acercó lentamente a Hermione y la besó. Cuando el beso se acabó Hermione sonrió nerviosa y miró a A.J.

Acabo de acordarme de que tengo que ver a alguien – dijo Hermione

¿Ahora? – preguntó A.J

Si – dijo Hermione - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó

Si, claro – dijo A.J que sonaba muy decepcionado

Bueno – dijo Hermione adelantándose

En la fiesta después de la presentación todos elogiaban a Draco que se sentía genial porque hubiera acabado ya. Sin embargo Draco no se sentía en el ánimo de celebrar. Pansy se acercó a su lado.

Gracias por venir esta noche – dijo Draco

No me la iba a perder – dijo Pansy sonriendo

Y ningún Malfoy vino – dijo Draco - ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo irónico

Pero Harry está aquí – dijo Pansy

Si – dijo Draco

Y Ginny – dijo

Y tu por supuesto – dijo Draco

Si, aquí estoy – dijo Pansy - ¿Pero sabes quién no vino? – preguntó

Pansy no empieces…- dijo Draco

Hermione – terminó ella

Si, lo sé – dijo Draco bajando la mirada

Que lástima – dijo Pansy - ¿La extrañaste?

Un poco – dijo Draco

¿A quién? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se voltearon y Hermione estaba allí.

A nadie – se apresuró a decir Draco

Creo que Harry me llama – dijo Pansy dejándolos solos

Así que brillaste esta noche – dijo Hermione – te dije que todo saldría bien –

¿Qué haces aquí¿El universitario de dejó? – preguntó Draco

No, es que ya se estaba haciendo tarde – dijo Hermione – además el cielo se nubló. Claro está que así no se pueden ver las luces desde ninguna latitud y además sentía frío y…– dijo

Te besó¿Verdad? – preguntó Draco tranquilamente. Hermione se quedó callada

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa

Si no lo hacía era un idiota, además tienes labial por toda la cara – dijo Draco

Si…- dijo Hermione finalmente

¿Volverás a verlo? – preguntó Draco

No lo sé – dijo Hermione - ¿Es decir, que sentido tiene? Vive lejos, es mayor que yo, mucho más inteligente…-dijo – además ¿Cómo iba a sentir por él lo que...? -

Sentías por Harry – terminó Draco

No, iba decir "Lo que sentía" – dijo Hermione

¿Sabes algo Granger? – preguntó Draco – el mundo todavía puede sorprenderte. Uno se enamora, no funciona, uno cree que volverá a pasar pero sí pasa. El amor surge de los lugares inesperados – dijo sonriendo

¿Qué te hace un experto en eso? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo. Notó que Draco miraba por encima de ella. -¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Parece que tu cita no ha terminado – dijo Draco señalando hacia la puerta. Allí se encontraba A.J. – ve, sabes que quieres ir – dijo Draco

Gracias – dijo Hermione y se acercó al chico. Draco los miraba desde lejos. - ¿Por qué volviste? – preguntó Hermione a A.J

Nunca me fui – dijo A.J – cuando te dejé, me quedé afuera del Gran Comedor pensando. Sólo fue un beso Hermione – salieron del Gran Comedor y se fueron a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Si, pero cuando me besaste, me di cuenta de que estaba con una persona mucho más inteligente que yo y que lo sabe todo – dijo Hermione – y creí que cuando dejaras de besarme te darías cuenta del error que habías cometido y…-

¿Por qué? – preguntó A.J

Porque a veces no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo – dijo Hermione

No lo sé todo – dijo A.J – no sé sobre ti, pero me gustaría saber más – dijo

Parece que no veremos las luces del norte – dijo Hermione mirando al cielo

Son hermosas – dijo A.J

¿Cómo son? – preguntó Hermione

Todo el cielo como lo conoces desde niña, cambia y se enciende – dijo A.J

Da un poco de miedo – dijo Hermione

Todo lo que vale la pena, da miedo – dijo A.J

La fiesta en el Gran Comedor se había acabado, Pansy y Draco eran los únicos que quedaban.

Hoy no eras exactamente el alma de la fiesta – dijo Pansy

Estoy un poco preocupado – dijo Draco

Me apena que tus padres no hayan podido venir – dijo Pansy

Mucha gente no pudo venir – dijo Draco – así es la vida

Lástima que no vieron que eras la estrella – dijo – pero parece que aprobaras transformaciones y pociones -

Te alegra que haya vuelto a mi mediocridad académica¿Verdad? – preguntó Draco sonriendo

No – dijo Pansy – no necesitabas esto, porque eres perfecto como eres – sonrió

Tu también – dijo Draco

Bueno ya, no nos vamos a poner sentimentales- dijo Pansy sonriendo

Si, tienes razón – dijo Draco

Hermione volvía a su Sala Común cuando Draco se cruzó con ella.

Hola – dijo Draco

Hola – dijo Hermione

¿No vas las luces? – preguntó Draco

Está nublado – dijo Hermione

Claro que no – dijo Draco – ven

Ambos corrieron por los corredores de Hogwarts hasta la torre de astronomía. Alí el cielo estaba completamente despejado y se veía hermoso.

Mira – dijo Draco señalando al cielo.

La aurora boreal – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Si – dijo Draco

Es curioso – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco

Toda la noche estuve pensando en que vería las luces con A.J – dijo – pero las vi contigo –

¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó Draco

No – dijo Hermione sonriendo – me alegra que sea contigo –

Draco sonrió y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al cielo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas mis lectoras! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que me fui de vacaciones a la playa, entonces no habia ni modo de subir otro capitulo. espero que les guste y dejen mucho reviews para que me anime a escribir el proximo cap! chau :p**

Capitulo 16

La Historia de Cenicienta

Una tarde de verano, Draco y Hermione caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia la estación de trenes de Hogsmade.

Estoy muy nerviosa por esta noche Draco – dijo Hermione – me va a tocar bailar al frente de profesores amargados y ex alumnos -

¿Hay baile? – preguntó Draco distraídamente - ¿No se supone que son premios para auto felicitarte? – preguntó irónico

Esto es importarte – dijo Hermione – A.J va leer algo suyo frente a muchas personas –

Es pretencioso – dijo Draco

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione

No me prestes atención – dijo Draco – diviértete este fin de semana –

Así será – dijo Hermione – esta podría ser la noche más romántica de mi vida. No todos los días me invitan a una cena elegante con invitados distinguidos y con un amigo que…- dijo Hermione

¿Amigos¿Eso es lo que son A.J y tú? – preguntó Draco riendo

Bueno, A.J y yo somos…- dijo Hermione – no te importa – dijo reaccionando y como despertando de un sueño – lo que él y yo seamos, no es asunto tuyo –

A.J y tú son amigos que se besan – dijo Draco

Draco, mira, los amores de lejos no siguen las mismas normas de los amores normales – dijo Hermione

Exacto, por eso es ideal para ti – dijo Draco – porque tu no eres de verdad –

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Hermione enfadada

¿No lo ves? – preguntó Draco- es un cuento de hadas -

Di lo que quieras – dijo Hermione

Lo que esta pasando es un deseo que pediste – dijo Draco

A veces los deseos se vuelven realidad – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Si, a veces se cumplen en los lugares menos esperados, pero la realidad siempre busca una forma de arruinarlo todo – dijo Draco

Que tengas un buen fin de semana – dijo Hermione enfadada mientras se subía al tren

Que te diviertas – dijo Draco

Hermione se acomodó en un compartimiento y el viaje sólo duró unas horas. Cuando llegó a la estación, buscó a A.J, pues dijo que pasaría a buscarla. Sin embargo se le acercó una bruja.

¿Hermione Granger? – preguntó la mujer

Si – dijo Hermione

Soy Morgan, la amiga más vieja de A.J – dijo esta

¿Dónde está? – preguntó Hermione

Aún está tratando de elegir lo que leerá mañana en la noche – dijo Morgan

Morgan y Hermione se fueron hacia los dormitorios de la universidad donde se encontraba A.J.

Hola - saludó Morgan

Hola – dijo A.J – Hola Hermione –

Hola – dijo esta sonriendo

¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó A.J

Fue un viaje – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Lamento no haber ido a recibirte a la estación, pero aún no me decido qué leeré mañana – dijo A.J - ¿Me detestas? -

Totalmente – dijo Hermione sonriendo. A.J se acercó y la besó.

Por Dios, búsquense un cuarto – dijo Morgan riendo

Espero que Morgan no te haya extenuado – dijo A.J

No, de hecho fue bastante informativa- dijo Hermione - ¿Desde cuando se conocen? -

Desde que éramos pequeños – dijo Morgan – crecimos juntos y estudiamos los dos en Hogwarts – dijo – bueno creo que ustedes deben hablar y los dejaré solos-

Por lo menos entiendes una indirecta – dijo A.J riendo

Me alegró conocerte- dijo Morgan

Gracias, a mi también – dijo Hermione

Es bonita – dijo Hermione cuando Morgan se hubo ido

¿Quién? – preguntó A.J distraído

Morgan – dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella? -

No lo sé, creo que me concentré en cosas más importantes – dijo A.J

¿Tu amiga no merece que hables de ella? – preguntó Hermione

¿Cuándo me hablas tú de tus amigos? -Preguntó A.J

Si tienes razón – dijo Hermione

Aún no se si leer algo reciente o por unos de mis viejos escritos – dijo A.J

¿Alguna vez salieron juntos? – preguntó Hermione

Herm, no tienes de qué preocuparte – dijo A.J

Creo que ya sé lo que puedes leer mañana por la noche – dijo Morgan que se acercó a ellos – OH, lo siento…no quería…-

No te preocupes – dijo Hermione

Estaba pensando que quizás podrías leer uno de tus viejos escritos – dijo Morgan – como ese del amor –

¿No será muy viejo? – preguntó A.J

Ya conocen, ahora muéstrales el origen – dijo Morgan

Tienes razón. Es una muy buena idea – dijo A.J – bien creo que iré a cambiarme – dijo saliendo de la habitación

¿Arthur? – preguntó Hermione

Si, su padre se llamaba Arthur y a él lo llamaron Arthur Júnior – dijo Morgan

Nunca me lo dijo – dijo Hermione

Eventualmente lo habrías sabido – dijo Morgan

¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en la noche? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo

Mi actividad preferida… comprar _El Profeta _y…- dijo Morgan

Ven con nosotros – dijo Hermione

Es tu momento – dijo Morgan

Tu tienes que estar ahí – dijo Hermione

Si, pero tu eres su novia – dijo Morgan

¿Será posible que las dos quepamos en la vida de A.J? – preguntó Hermione

Eres increíble Hermione – dijo Morgan sonriendo

El día de la cena…

¿Qué hago aquí? Tengo buenas notas, buenos amigos… -decía A.J nervioso

Ahora me gustaría presentarles a un joven del cual todos en esta institución estamos muy orgullosos – dijo un mago frente a la audiencia – A.J Moller –

A.J. se levantó de su asiento muy nervioso y caminó hacia el escenario.

Buenas noches – dijo A.J – les voy a leer algo muy personal que escribí hace mucho tiempo…- dijo – "Sueño Silencioso" _los pasos sin sentido en el pasillo, siempre le habían parecido un sueño silencioso, totalmente distanciados de los que conocía bien, pero cuando lo conoció al chico que conocía de toda la vida, ella entendió que el amor tácito es el sonido que más resuena, y ella despertó. Se llamaba Mary, le encantaba leer _El Profeta _los sábados por la tarde. Ella salía con frecuencia, pero el tiempo que pasaba sola, era un refugio de la lluvia, pues parecía que nadie más notaba el ocaso en su corazón, me enamoré de ella y me despertó la sombra radiante. Su sueño silencioso es mi valentía, su danza es mi libertad, su sonrisa…-_

La mente de Hermione viajaba muy lejos de A.J. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que A.J sólo miraba a Morgan mientras leía su escrito. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero en realidad estaba pasando. A.J estaba enamorado de Morgan.

La cena terminó pronto, cosa que alegró a Hermione. Sin embargo estaba muy distraída.

Muy buen discurso – dijo Morgan

Gracias – dijo A.J – bueno, aquí estamos -

Aquí estamos – dijo Hermione - ¿Por qué no volvemos a tu cuarto? -

De acuerdo – dijo A.J

Muy bien, los veré mañana – dijo Morgan

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó A.J notando que Hermione estaba distraída mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios.

Dímelo tu – dijo Hermione – te sientes culpable¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione

¿Culpable? No – dijo A.J confundido – sólo que no me gusta la idea de que Morgan ande sola -

Ve con ella – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó A.J

Quiero ir sola a tu cuarto- dijo Hermione – hoy es la noche más memorable de tu vida y creo que debes pasarla con Morgan

No entiendo – dijo A.J

Morgan es tu musa- dijo Hermione

No, es solo es mi amiga – dijo A.J

Claro que no – dijo Hermione – te eligió el texto, te alentó a que lo escribieras. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que…-

¿Ella te dijo algo? – interrumpió A.J - ¿Te dijo que quería algo más que una amistad? –

No, ella no…- dijo Hermione

¿Entonces de donde surge esto? – preguntó A.J

Sé lo que significa negar que sientes algo por alguien – dijo Hermione – sé lo horrible que es descubrir tarde esos sentimientos. Hablo por experiencia propia y de mi vida de la cual conoces tan poco -

Hermione, dame una oportunidad – dijo A.J – déjame conocerte. Es lo más divertido de todo - dijo

Si, lo más divertido, más romántico y lo más increíble, pero…- calló unos instantes - …no es real –

Pues hagámoslo realidad – dijo A.J

Tu ya tienes algo que es real – dijo Hermione – Morgan se dio cuenta hace poco de ello. ¿No lo oyes? –

¿Oír que? – preguntó A.J

El sonido que más resuena de todos – dijo Hermione – el amor silencioso –

Estás exagerando – dijo A.J

¿De veras? – preguntó Hermione

Si – dijo A.J

¿Entonces porque la mirada? – preguntó Hermione

¿Cuál? – preguntó A.J

Cuando estabas leyendo, hiciste una pausa y la miraste – dijo Hermione

No lo sé…- dijo A.J – porque me hizo pensar en ella -

Es porque es sobre ella – dijo Hermione

Claro que no, es sobre una persona hipotética –dijo A.J

Quiero que vayas con ella – dijo Hermione – que la mires a lo ojos y que me digas si de verdad es un personaje hipotético – dijo

¿Eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó A.J

Si – dijo Hermione

¿Entonces se acabó? – preguntó A.J - ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – preguntó

Es algo que recordaré toda mi vida – dijo Hermione - tu y yo somos un recuerdo, pero Morgan y tu son una realidad -

Pensaba que el corazón roto era una hipérbole, pero sé que es verdad – dijo A.J

Hay cosas peores que un corazón roto como el amor que no se explora - dijo Hermione

Entonces creo que este es el adiós Hermione – dijo A.J

Si – dijo Hermione.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego entró en la habitación de A.J. empacó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la estación de trenes. Sin embargo el próximo tren para Hogsmade, salía a las 8:15 de la mañana. Salió a caminar para despejar la mente y vio una lechuza. Se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino de su maleta y escribió rápido una nota, luego la ató a la pata de la lechuza y esta se fue volando. Pasaron unas dos horas y Hermione se había quedado dormida en la estación.

¿Hermione? – preguntó una voz

¿Draco? – preguntó Hermione despertándose

Hola – dijo el ayudándola a levantarse - ¿Qué paso? – preguntó

No pasó nada – dijo Hermione

¿Te aburriste? – preguntó - ¿Estás triste? –

No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Hermione

Discúlpame, pero me cuesta no hacer preguntas – dijo mientras salían para montarse en la escoba de Draco

Durante todo el viaje, Hermione lloró en silencio. Draco trataba de sacar un tema, pero ella simplemente no estaba muy receptiva que digamos. Estaban por llegar a Hogsmade.

¿Vas a volver a hablar? – preguntó Draco. Hermione se quedó callada – por favor, Hermione di algo -

¿Qué quieres que te diga¿Qué tenías razón? – preguntó Hermione – pues tenías razón, eres el único que me dice la verdad en la vida –

Es no es cierto – dijo Draco

Tu me dijiste lo que iba a pasar – dijo Hermione lentamente

¿Qué paso allá? – preguntó Draco

Había otra chica – susurró Hermione

Lo lamento – dijo Draco

Mientras los miraba, pensaba que a esto era a lo que te referías – dijo Hermione – que esto si era real, tal como lo habías dicho. Me recordó lo que no tengo –

Sigue buscando, que lo encontrarás – dijo Draco

No lo encontraré – dijo Hermione bajando de la escoba y caminando hacia Hogwarts con Draco detrás suyo – es obvio que no es mi destino –

¿Por qué tienes 17 años y estás sola? – preguntó Draco

Porque tengo 17 años y ha habido dos chicos que me conocen, Harry y…- dijo Hermione

A.J no te conocía – dijo Draco que la interrumpió

Iba a decir tú, Draco – dijo Hermione. Draco paró en seco.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? - preguntó

¿Con que? – preguntó Hermione también parando

Que te conozco mejor que nadie – dijo Draco

Exactamente lo que quise decir – dijo Hermione – que me conoces de una forma que solo Harry…-

No estamos habando de Harry, hablamos de mi – dijo Draco – ¡no puedes seguir haciéndome esto! –

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione – cuento contigo y…-

¿Por qué me llamaste a media noche? - preguntó Draco

Lamento haberlo hecho… - dijo Hermione molesta

No me molesta, sólo quiero saber por que – dijo Draco

Fuiste el primero en quién pensé – dijo Hermione

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Draco

No lo sé – dijo Hermione – que puedo contar contigo y que me apoyas y…-

¿No te cansas de hablar? – preguntó Draco

No – dijo Hermione

Pues yo si – dijo Draco

¿De que hablas? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Por qué nos detuvimos…? –

Draco no la dejó seguir hablando porque la besó.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

La Tierra de Nunca Jamás

Draco y Hermione se quedaron lo que les pareció muchísimo tiempo allí. Se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y…

¿Estás loco? – preguntó Hermione empujando a Draco - ¿Por qué hiciste eso¡RESPONDE! – gritó Hermione

No lo sé – dijo Draco confundido- ¡fue un impulso!

¡Un impulso? – preguntó Hermione empujándolo de nuevo

Si, uno muy breve y fugaz – dijo Draco

¿No piensas en las consecuencias? – preguntó Hermione

Un beso es sólo un beso – dijo Draco

Un beso no es sólo un beso entre tu y yo, y tu sabes por qué – dijo Hermione - ¿Te acuerdas de Harry? El cuenta en este arrebato emocional -

¿Arrebato? – preguntó Draco

Si – dijo Hermione

¿Esto fue un arrebato? - preguntó Draco riendo – discúlpame, pero no creo que esto sea una tragedia porque tu permitiste que te besara – Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo indignada

Espera – dijo Draco

¡No! – gritó Hermione

Mira, fue algo no intencional – dijo Draco – así soy yo. Por favor Hermione perdóname, sino lo haces te seguiré hasta el colegio y durante todo el día hasta que lo hagas – Hermione lo miró y de cierto modo le dijo que lo perdonaba

Creo que por tu mal humor no me volverás a hablar – dijo Draco

Exacto – sonrió Hermione

¿Hasta cuando? – preguntó Draco

¿Qué te parece indefinidamente? – preguntó

Me parece perfecto – dijo Draco

Perfecto – dijo Hermione

Perfecto – dijo Draco y siguieron caminado en silencio hacia el castillo.

Hermione caminaba en silencio por los corredores del colegio cuando Pansy se le acercó por detrás.

¿Me vas a contar o tendré que morirme de curiosidad? – preguntó

¿Acerca de que? – preguntó Hermione

De la cena con A.J – dijo Pansy

Veamos… terminamos…y luego Draco se volvió loco y me besó- dijo Hermione

Dios mío¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? – preguntó Pansy

Bueno, creo que técnicamente se lo permití…- dijo lentamente -… pero aún lo culpo completamente – dijo rápidamente – y luego me miró así como …-

Conozco es mirada – dijo Pansy

¿Y si Harry se entera? – preguntó Hermione – no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si se enterara. No quiero pensar en lo que pasaría si se enterara. Terminaría nuestra amistad. ¿Crees que fue sólo un impulso? –

No lo sé – dijo Pansy

Gracias…- dijo Hermione irónico

Lo siento – dijo Pansy – es obvio que no te digo lo que quieres oír, pero sinceramente no sé. Debes conversarlo con alguien que te ayude a entenderlo -

¿Con quién¿Harry, Draco, Ginny? – preguntó Hermione irónica – se supone que tu me ayudes -

Lamento no poder ayudarte – dijo Pansy – mira, hagamos algo –

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione

Vamos a la Sala de Menesteres y nos quedamos allí, relajándonos – dijo Pansy

Suena bien – dijo Hermione

Bueno, entonces vamos – dijo Pansy sonriendo

Por otro lado…

Me alegro de que la besaras – dijo Ron a Draco

Todo fue su culpa – dijo Draco – me dijo que pensaba en mí y luego me miró de esa forma. No quiero que deje de hablarme -

¿Entonces Hermione es como un autobús? – preguntó Ron

No, Hermione es una chica – dijo Draco lentamente

No, no, préstame atención – dijo Ron – Hermione es un autobús que no puede ir a menos de 50 kilómetros por hora, Harry es la bomba que va por debajo del autobús y tu eres el policía que quiere rescatar el autobús pero no puede a causa de la bomba. Podría funcionar entre ustedes dos pero si desactivas la bomba – dijo Ron

Debo contarle a Harry – dijo Draco

Exacto – dijo Ron

¿Ese es tu consejo? – preguntó Draco

¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Ron

Nada – dijo Draco – no tiene nada de malo – sonrió – no es tu estilo -

Draco se despidió de Ron y se fue a buscar a Harry. Este estaba en el estadio de Quidditch entrenando.

Hola – dijo Harry

Hola – dijo Draco

¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Harry bajando de la escoba

Nada – dijo Draco – sólo quería hablar contigo –

¿De qué? – preguntó Harry

Todo ha cambiando mucho – dijo Draco

Si, claro – dijo Harry

Y los cambios son buenos¿No? – preguntó Draco – por más que parezcan que son malos

Si…- dijo Harry riendo

Esta mañana estaba desayunando con Ron y me dijo que hablara contigo porque probablemente tu tengas la respuesta que yo necesito – dijo Draco

Si obvio, para eso somos amigos – dijo Harry riendo - ¿sabes, siempre voy a dudar de muchas cosas, pero nunca de ti y Hermione – dijo

¿Con que de Hermione y de mi? – preguntó Draco

Si, tu…- dijo Harry - …eres pura lealtad –

¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Draco

Ella es mi conciencia – dijo Harry sonriendo – mi alma gemela, mi inspiración…-

Si soy leal contigo – dijo Draco – es porque tú me pusiste en ese papel –

No, es tu naturaleza – dijo Harry riendo - ¿Qué era sobre lo que tenías que hablar? – preguntó – se me había olvidado –

No era nada – dijo Draco sonriendo

¿Seguro? – preguntó Harry

Si, si… -dijo Draco

¿Draco, te puedo pedir algo? – preguntó Harry

Claro amigo, lo que quieras – dijo Draco

Por favor, cuida a Hermione – dijo Harry – ya sabes que muchas personas quieren verme muerto –

Claro, lo que sea por ti – dijo Draco sonriendo

De acuerdo – dijo Harry – volvamos al castillo –

Harry y Draco volvieron riendo al castillo. Estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que tropezaron con Hermione y Pansy que iban hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione y Draco, que venían hablando animadamente con Pansy y Harry respectivamente, se quedaron callados cuando se miraron a los ojos.

Hola – dijo Draco lo más tranquilo que pudo

Hola – respondió Hermione igual de nerviosa

Bueno, no se queden mirándose como sino se conocieran – dijo Harry riendo

Si, vamos a comer – dijo Pansy

De acuerdo – dijo Draco mirando al piso

Los cuatro se fueron caminando hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lamento que el capitulo pasado haya sido tan malo, pero pues tenia que ponerlo. estoy segura que este les va a gustar mucho sobre todo a mi lectora que no me ha abandonado ni un segundo: Arely Uchiha. este capitulo es dedicado ati. gracias por siempre apoyarme. besos a todas.**

Capitulo 18

Besos Robados

Hermione y Harry caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la puerta principal.

No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto – dijo Harry

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Hermione riendo

Que son vacaciones de Navidad y por lo general deberíamos ir a la playa y tomar, pero en lugar vamos a una posada familiar – dijo

Tienes que aceptar que te encanta ir – dijo Hermione

Hola – dijo Draco que se encontraba con Pansy, Ron y Ginny esperándolos

Hola – saludaron los dos

¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Ron

Claro – dijo Hermione

Los seis amigos se fueron caminando hacia Hogsmade donde había una posada esperándolos. Hermione sólo miraba al piso intentando huir de la mirada penetrante de Draco.

Llegaron rápidamente a la posada. Hermione había reservado una cabaña para los seis. Recogió las llaves y todos se fueron hacia su cabaña. Cuando se instalaron sus camas, Hermione se levantó y fue hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Allí estaba Draco.

Hola –dijo él

Hola – respondió Hermione – Draco¿Nuestras charlas desde que pasó no serán más que gruñidos monosilábicos? - preguntó

Hermione, no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir hechos pasados – dijo Draco

¿Quién lo quiere discutir? – preguntó Hermione – acordamos que no era importante –

Así es – dijo Draco

Perfecto- dijo Hermione – entonces no debería haber nada raro entre nosotros – dijo

Tienes razón, pero creo que tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo Draco

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación donde debían hospedarse…

Tienes que estar bromeando – dijo Hermione mirando donde tendrían que dormir: una sola cama doble pues las demás ya estaban ocupadas. – Draco, haz algo -

Harry – dijo en un susurro –

¿Qué? – preguntó despertando

¿Qué dices sobre darle tu saco de dormir a Hermione? – preguntó Draco

¿Y dormir en la cama contigo? – preguntó

Digamos que sí – dijo Draco

Buenas noches Draco – dijo Harry volviéndose a dormir

Ginny…- dijo Draco, pero esta estaba completamente dormida

Draco miró hacia la cama que ocupaba Ron, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado con Pansy mientras dormían ambos apaciblemente.

De acuerdo – dijo Draco volviéndose a mirar con Hermione – resolvamos esto –

Esta bien – dijo Hermione resignada mientras se acomodaba en la cama con Draco a su lado – pero si llego a sentir algo…-

Hermione, métete a la cama y mientras lo haces, acéptalo – dijo Draco interrumpiéndola

Draco, aleja tu trasero de mi – dijo Hermione enfadada

Mi trasero no quiere nada con tu trasero – dijo Draco – además tienes toda la cobija – dijo jalándola

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó pero notó que todos excepto él y Hermione habían bajado a desayunar. Miró a Hermione que todavía dormía. Se veía tan hermosa…

¡A desayunar! – gritó Harry desde la cocina

Buenos días – dijo Hermione despertándose

Hola – dijo Draco

Bajaron a desayunar juntos.

Me alegra que puedan acompañarnos – dijo Pansy sonriendo

¿Cómo durmieron? – preguntó Harry que servía el desayuno para todos mientras Ginny lo ayudaba en la cocina.

Bien – dijo Draco sin mirar a Hermione

Durante todo el día se la pasaron explorando. Las cabañas tenían vista a un lago precioso, así que todos los chicos fueron a meterse al agua pues era un día precioso. Hermione tenía un vestido de baño negro que hacía relucir sus bellos ojos color miel y que hacía que Draco no la pudiera dejar de mirar. Todas las chicas tenían cuerpos envidiables y los chicos, debido a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, todos se fueron a cambiar a la cabaña y luego prendieron la chimenea. Pusieron un poco de música y se pusieron a asar malvaviscos y salchichas en el fuego. Luego comenzó una canción, era la canción que sonó cuando Harry y Hermione por primera vez se besaron. Ambos se pusieron a cantarla mientras que los demás los vitoreaban. Sin embargo, Draco no cantaba ni decía nada. Simplemente salió por la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, nadie excepto Hermione. Al ver que Draco salía, Hermione se calló un momento, pero volvió a cantar cuando notó que todos la miraban confundidos. Luego de unos segundos, Hermione salió detrás de él. Lo encontró al frente del lago con la vista perdida.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione

La verdad es que no – dijo Draco sin mirarla

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione

Pues, la historia me está matando – dijo Draco -¿Cómo competir si tienen su propia canción? – preguntó mirándola

No compitas – dijo Hermione – debemos tener nuestra propia hist…- comenzó a decir - …no quise decir eso – dijo rápidamente

¿Qué quisiste decir? – preguntó Draco exasperado

Ya no lo sé Draco – dijo Hermione

¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? – preguntó Draco

Si – dijo Hermione

Pues es un asco por dondequiera que lo veas – dijo Draco – es incómodo, es raro y lo detesto completamente – dijo

¿De veras? – preguntó Hermione

Si – dijo Draco

¿Entonces por qué viniste? – preguntó Hermione

Para ser de las chicas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, eres muy estúpida – dijo Draco - ¿Por qué crees? Para estar contigo – dijo rápidamente al ver que Hermione iba a contestarle – así de simple. Cuando a uno le gusta alguien, la proximidad es útil independientemente de lo que esa persona sienta por ti, o lo que no siente, como en este caso – Draco comenzó a caminar para entrar otra vez a la cabaña dejando a Hermione sola

Lo sentí – dijo Hermione lentamente haciendo que Draco parara y la volteara a ver

¿Qué? – preguntó Draco

Esta mañana me rozaste el brazo en la cama y…- calló un minuto - …lo sentí -

¿Qué sentiste? – preguntó Draco en un susurro

Me hizo sentir que estaba viva – dijo Hermione sonriendo

De acuerdo – dijo Draco mirando al piso – Hermione voy a besarte –

No debes – dijo Hermione

Herm, no puedes decirme algo así y esperar que no te bese – dijo Draco – así que eso es lo que voy a hacer: dentro de unos diez segundos voy a besarte y si no quieres que te bese, tendrás que detenerme – dijo acercándose a ella.

Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia Draco dijo en un susurro – diez – y la besó. Se estaban besando apasionadamente cuando escucharon que alguien carraspeaba detrás de ellos. Pararon en seco y se voltearon para ver quién era. Era Pansy.

Creo que voy a entrar para ayudar a Harry con la cena – dijo Draco dejado a las dos amigas solas

Mira, sé que acabas de vernos pero puedo explicarte – dijo Hermione

No vengo a regañarte Herm – dijo Pansy – sólo creo que deberías decírselo a Harry. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Harry el que lo hubiera visto y no yo? Nunca lo podría olvidar -

Después de llorar un poco junto a Pansy, Hermione se quedó sola mirando al lago con la mirada perdida. Luego oyó que alguien se acercaba por detrás. Volvió a mirar y era Draco.

No te preocupes, no voy a volver a besarte – dijo Draco ante la mirada de extrañes de Hermione - ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó

No lo sé – dijo Hermione

¿No crees que me merezco una mejor respuesta? – preguntó Draco

Créeme, he estado tratando de sacarte de mi cabeza – dijo Hermione – he fingido que esto es un raro problema hormonal pero no funciona –

¿Quieres que funcione? – preguntó Draco

He intentado decírselo –dijo Hermione

¿En serio? – preguntó Draco

Si – dijo Hermione

¿Y que paso? – preguntó Draco

No pude encontrar las palabras, lo que es irónica dada la cantidad de palabras que nos hemos dicho Harry y yo…-

¿Qué le hubieras dicho? – la interrumpió Draco

No lo sé – dijo Hermione lentamente

No te creo – dijo Draco

Draco, no tengo respuestas en este momento – dijo Hermione

No tienes respuestas porque no te estás haciendo las preguntas correctas – dijo Draco riendo

¿De que hablas? – preguntó Hermione

Mira, yo sélo que siento y tú sabes lo que siento, eso ya es obvio, pero hay un aspecto que olvidamos en todo esto – dijo Draco – porque el asunto no es lo que yo siento, sino lo que tú sientes. ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Draco

Me siento horrible – dijo Hermione finalmente – así es como me siento Draco, horrible – dijo

Yo también – dijo suavemente este – cuando te besé, nunca me había sentido tan bien y tan mal en toda mi vida. Me aterra la idea de que Harry se entere. Me destroza por dentro lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo. No puedo seguir besándote – dijo Draco

¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Hermione

A exactamente lo que dije – dijo Draco – no puedo seguir tomando la iniciativa. No puedo seguir dándote las respuestas – Hermione comenzó a llorar silenciosamente – mírame Hermione – dijo Draco

No puedo – susurró

Por favor – dijo Draco. Hermione lo miró – si tu sintieras una mínima parte de lo que yo siento por ti, no estaríamos hablando de esto – Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña

Draco…- susurró Hermione mientras le cogía el brazo y se volteaba a mirarlo. Lo miró a los ojos y lo besó


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

El Día más Largo

"¿Nunca has sentido que quieres volver a vivir un día para poder evitarle el sufrimiento a los que más amas?"...

Todos los chicos estaban en el lago para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ron. Harry caminaba apresuradamente hacia ellos.

Hola Harry – dijo saludó Ginny

¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ron – pensé que estaba contigo –

Quiso ir antes a la biblioteca para terminar el ensayo de Mcgonagall

Mientras tanto, en un salón vacío Draco y Hermione estaban besándose apasionadamente sobre la mesa del profesor.

DIA DE DRACO…

Vamos, Draco – decía Hermione entre besos – vamos a llegar tarde para el cumpleaños de Ron –

Más tarde – decía Draco mientras la besaba por el cuello

Debemos dejar de hacer esto – dijo Hermione – está mal –

Si, terrible – dijo Draco riendo mientras la volvía besar

Draco, pasamos toda la semana negando esto – dijo Hermione separándose de él – cuando estamos con otros, fingimos que nada ha cambiado pasa esto – dijo besando a Draco

¿Qué? - preguntó Draco

Este manoseo vergonzoso – dijo Hermione

Si, creo que es bastante vergonzoso en especial para ti porque te quejas mucho – dijo Draco riendo

No me he quejado – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras Draco la besaba

Si, eso también – dijo Draco sonriendo – espera, espera…- dijo separándose

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione

Tenemos que decírselo lo antes posible – dijo Draco poniéndose serio – porque mientas mas esperamos, peor se pone – Hermione bajó la vista

No, Draco – dijo Hermione – lo he intentado muchas veces…-

Cada vez que lo veo…- dijo Draco

No te molestes en explicarme – dijo Hermione – es decir¿Cómo le digo a Harry que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y que quiero besarlo todo el tiempo? – preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo volvía a besar

Yo lo haré – dijo Draco cuando se separaron

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione

Yo le diré – dijo Draco

No puedo permitir que lo hagas – dijo Hermione – es responsabilidad mía –

No es tu responsabilidad – dijo Draco tomándola de la cara – yo inicié esto¿lo recuerdas? Solo necesito un día –

Un día – dijo Hermione mientras Draco la abrazaba

Más tarde, Draco estaba mirando a Harry mientras entrenaba al equipo de Gryffindor. Pansy llegó y se sentó a su lado.

Hola Draco – dijo

Hola – respondió este

¿Vas a hablar con Harry? – preguntó Pansy

Si…- dijo Draco - ¿Cómo…? -

Ella me lo contó esta mañana – dijo Pansy – ella quiere estar contigo, de verdad – dijo

¿Por qué no me alegra oír eso? – dijo Draco sonriendo tristemente

Porque debes ir a hablar con uno de tus mejores amigos y decirle que la mujer de su vida…-

…También es la mujer de mi vida – dijo Draco

Si…- dijo Pansy lentamente

¿Sabes? He tenido esta conversación con él muchas veces en mi cabeza – dijo Draco

¿Y cómo termina? – preguntó Pansy

Pues él me dice algo como: "yo tuve mi oportunidad de hacerla feliz, ahora tú inténtalo" – dijo Draco

Podría pasar, sólo habla con él – dijo Pansy

Si…- dijo Draco

Por la noche, cuando terminó el entrenamiento Draco se acercaba a las puertas de los camerinos cuando Hermione llegó corriendo detrás de él.

Hola Hermione – dijo asustado al verla tan agitada - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

Draco, no podemos hacerlo – dijo Hermione

¿Hacer que? – preguntó Draco

Yo debo decírselo – dijo Hermione – las cosas son muy complejas entre él y yo y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Debo ser yo o todo se echará a perder – hablaba muy rápido y agitado

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Draco abrazándola – tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien. Haremos lo que quieras. Además, si te digo la verdad, mientras venía para acá, me empecé a acobardar –

Quizás sea una señal – dijo Hermione lentamente

¿De que? – preguntó Draco

Esto lo va a matar – dijo Hermione

Nunca tuviste intención de decírselo – dijo Draco riendo amargamente – solo viniste para detenerme -

No, yo entré y lo intenté – dijo Hermione – pero no pude –

Me pareció oír algo – dijo Harry por detrás de ellos. Estaba serio

Harry, estábamos… -dijo Hermione

Discutiendo, es obvio – dijo Harry - ¿Sobre que? - preguntó

De nosotros – dijo Draco después de una larga pausa – ahora Hermione y yo somos "nosotros" ahora – Hermione bajó la mirada mientras Harry los fulminaba con la mirada a ambos.

DIA DE HERMIONE

Hermione se reunió con Pansy después de celebrarle el cumpleaños a Ron en el lago. Ambas se fueron a la biblioteca.

Gracias por acompañarme – dijo Hermione – esta mañana se suponía que tenía que ir, pero me distraje…-

No tienes porque explicarte – dijo Pansy riendo – a menos que haya algo que me quieras explicar -

Bueno, pues tu sabes lo del beso con Draco y que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos – dijo Hermione lentamente

Si…- dijo Pansy

No son tan poco correspondidos – dijo Hermione sonriendo- la verdad, son muy correspondidos -

O sea que besaste a Draco de nuevo, y ¿quieres que continúe? – preguntó Pansy

Si – dijo Hermione – pero el temor a lo que Harry diga o haga cuando se entere a opacado mis sentimientos

Si me estás preguntando si le debes decir a Harry, mi respuesta en un gran sí – dijo Pansy

Lo sé, y se lo vamos a decir – dijo Hermione – si se lo decimos, Harry va a salir lastimado y si le digo a Draco que no lo haga…-

Draco va a salir lastimado – dijo Pansy terminando la frase

Si – dijo Hermione- haga lo que haga, siempre voy a quedar como la mala, la chica siempre es la mala¿No? – dijo – así siempre son las historias -

Ten en cuenta que esas son contadas por hombres – dijo Pansy

Me gustaría parecerme más a ti – dijo Hermione

Si, claro – dijo riendo Pansy

Tu sientes las cosas y actúas – dijo Hermione – como Draco, es un intrépido

Te voy a contar un secreto sobre esa supuesta valentía – dijo Pansy – no somos tan fuertes como crees. El corazón de Draco se puede romper igual de fácil como cualquier otro, incluso más, considerando que ya estaba roto cuando se enamoró de ti –

Por la noche…

Hola Harry – dijo Hermione en los camerinos

Hola – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó

Por la puerta de atrás – dijo Hermione

Ah…- dijo Harry

Quiero hablar contigo Harry -dijo Hermione - ¿Draco no ha venido, verdad? - preguntó

No¿Debería? – preguntó Harry

No, en absoluto – dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa

¿De que querías hablar? – preguntó Harry

No, de…nada…creo que…mejor me voy – dijo saliendo del camerino

Cuando salió vio que Draco se acercaba a la puerta y se acercó a él. Ambos comenzaron a hablar sin saber que Harry estaba escuchándolo todo. Salió y los vio.

Me pareció oír algo – dijo Harry por detrás de ellos. Estaba serio

Harry, estábamos… -dijo Hermione

Discutiendo, es obvio – dijo Harry - ¿Sobre que? - preguntó

De nosotros – dijo Draco después de una larga pausa – ahora Hermione y yo somos "nosotros" ahora – Hermione bajó la mirada mientras Harry los fulminaba con la mirada a ambos. – lamentamos decírtelo así -

No me lo dijeron – dijo Harry cortante

Lo sabes¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione lentamente

Sí, lo sé – dijo Harry

DIA DE HARRY

Hola Pansy – dijo Harry

Hola – dijo ella - ¿Cómo te sientes¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

Si, estoy bien – dijo Harry

Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí – dijo Pansy

Por más tentador que suene debo ir a entrenar para relajarme - dijo

Mira, sé que esto puede parecerte lo más difícil del mundo ahora pero a la larga era mejor que Draco te lo dijera – dijo Pansy

¿Qué me dijera qué? – preguntó Harry. Pansy palideció. - ¿Qué me dijera qué? – repitió Harry

Nada – dijo rápidamente Pansy

Si no es nada¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó Harry

No…- dijo Pansy

Claro que si, estabas preocupada por mi porque Draco me tenía que decir algo – dijo - ¿Qué tenía que decirme? – preguntó Harry sombrío. Pansy se quedó callada – el hecho que no respondas habla por sí solo – Pansy seguía callada – tiene que ver con Hermione¿Verdad? – preguntó Harry después de un tiempo

Lo siento mucho – dijo Pansy en un susurro

¿Lo sabías? – preguntó Harry

No me correspondía decir nada, no quería entrometerme. Sólo quería protegerte – dijo Pansy. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el estadio - ¡espera Harry, di algo, por favor! -

¡Estoy bien! – gritó Harry

¡No, no estás bien! – gritó Pansy – dime que puedo hacer –

Puedes hacer el mismo favor que les hiciste a ellos: no digas nada – dijo Harry - ¡Gracias por protegerme! – gritó irónico mientras se alejaba

Por la noches, después del entrenamiento…

Hola Harry – dijo Hermione en los camerinos

Hola – dijo Harry - ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó

Por la puerta de atrás – dijo Hermione

Ah…- dijo Harry

Quiero hablar contigo Harry -dijo Hermione - ¿Draco no ha venido, verdad? - preguntó

No¿Debería? – preguntó Harry

No, en absoluto – dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa

¿De que querías hablar? – preguntó Harry

No, de…nada…creo que…mejor me voy – dijo saliendo del camerino

lamentamos decírtelo así –

No me lo dijeron – dijo Harry cortante

Lo sabes¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione lentamente

Sí, lo sé – dijo Harry - ¿Ibas a decírmelo o iba a ser una relación secreta? -

No es así Harry – dijo Hermione

¡Entonces cómo! Por que Pansy no dio muchos detalles – dijo Harry

¿Ella te contó? – preguntó Hermione incrédula

Pues, pensó que sabía – dijo Harry riendo – debí haber sido muy estúpido en no saber nada. ¿Entonces, estás confundida, o sólo eres malvada? –

Yo fui el que comenzó esto – dijo Draco – si quieres ponerte bravo con alguien, hazlo conmigo, no es justo con ella-

La verdad no creo que estés en una posición para juzgar si es justo o no – dijo Harry- eras mi mejor amigo –

Todavía lo soy – dijo Draco

Me cuesta creerlo – dijo Harry

Es la verdad – dijo Draco

¿En tus prioridades, el sexo no se interpone en la amistad? – preguntó Harry

No tiene nada que ver con sexo – dijo Draco

¿Acaso estás enamorado? – preguntó Harry riendo - ¿De eso se trata? – Draco miró a Hermione que bajó la mirada - ¡no la mires, no la mires! Me das lástima Draco porque cuando esto termine no te a quedar ni un solo amigo, como a principió de año – dijo Harry. En ese momento llegó Ron con Ginny

Hola chicos – dio Ginny - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó

Pregúntale a Draco – dijo Harry – pregúntale hace cuánto él y Hermione actúan a mis espaldas, o pregúntale a ella hace cuánto me miente con Draco – Harry salió corriendo y Hermione tras él.

Harry no era mi intención que pasara esto – dijo Hermione detrás de él

Sorprendentemente, eso no me hace sentir mejor – dijo Harry - ¿Es que acaso lo amas¿Quieres acostarte con él? – preguntó

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Hermione

¿Qué espera él de ti? – preguntó Harry

Tu y yo no estamos juntos – dijo Hermione – Y…

¿Me estás castigando por…? – preguntó Harry

No, no te estoy castigando – dijo Hermione enfadada

Entonces explícamelo – dijo Harry tapándose la cara con las manos - ¿Cómo dos personas que no se soportaban terminan hablando del futuro de su relación? –

No puedo – dijo Hermione llorando – pero pasó –

¿Creíste que todo lo que no funcionaba conmigo iba a arreglarse mágicamente estando con él? – preguntó Harry

No lo sé, Harry – dijo Hermione – sólo sé que lo necesito -

¿Cómo me necesitas a mí? – preguntó Harry. Hermione se quedó callada – es una pregunta simple Hermione¿lo necesitas cómo me necesitas a mi? –

No puedes hacerme eso – dijo Hermione lentamente – no puedes. Son dos cosas distintas. Lo que siento por él es completamente diferente sobre lo que siento por ti y nuestra amistad – dijo

¿Amistad? – Harry rió – en este momento no hay amistad entre nosotros –

¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione

¡No tenemos ninguna amistad! – dijo Harry

¡No es justo! – gritó Hermione

No puedes tenernos a los dos – dijo Harry – tendrás que decidir. Y te lo digo desde ahora, si lo escoges a él. No voy a estar para recoger los pedazos cuando todo se derrumbe. Esto lo arruina todo entre nosotros – dijo Harry en un susurro

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué quieres que te diga Harry? – preguntó Hermione

No quiero que me digas nada, sólo vete – dijo Harry corriendo hacia el castillo

Minutos después, Pansy lo alcanzó pues Harry estaba contra una pared en silencio.

Hola – dijo ella – un día terrible¿No? –

No tengo deseos de revivirlo si a eso te refieres – dijo Harry – solo quiero estar solo –

No deberías estar solo en momentos así – dijo Pansy

¿Por qué no? Debería acostumbrarme – dijo Harry

No estás solo, nunca pienses eso – dijo Pansy

¿Por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó Harry

Cuando dos personas se gustan y uno se mete, la interferencia sólo los va a acercar más – dijo Pansy

¿Entonces debo aceptarlo? – preguntó Harry - ¿Debo despertar mañana como si nada hubiera pasado? –

Deja que las cosas sigan su curso – dijo Pansy – y debes dejar que ella decida lo que quiera –

No puedo renunciar a ella – dijo Harry

¿Qué más puedes hacer? – preguntó Pansy

Luchar por ella – dijo Harry. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Hermione caminó llorando hacia el lago donde Draco estaba mirando con la mirada perdida a la oscura noche.

¿Nunca has sentido que quieres volver a vivir un día para poder evitarle el sufrimiento a los que más amas? – preguntó Hermione

Si¿Y tu? – preguntó Draco

Si – dijo Hermione

¿Qué hubieras hecho diferente? – preguntó Draco

No lo sé – dijo Hermione – todo…nada. De todas formas íbamos a terminar aquí – dijo

Donde comenzamos – dijo Draco. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Draco…- dijo Hermione

¿Se acabó, verdad? – preguntó Draco.

Tiene que ser así – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz

Quizás deberías volver al castillo – dijo Draco con lágrimas en sus ojos. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se fue mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Draco la miró mientras la figura de Hermione se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Cuando la perdió de vista, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y se quedó allí parado mirando la luna…

Ron se acercó a Harry lentamente…

¿Estás bien? – preguntó

Claro…- dijo Harry en un susurro

Estoy preocupado por Draco – dijo Ron

Si, pero él y Hermione se buscaron esta situación –dijo Harry

¿Por qué¿Por qué se enamoraron y no saben que hacer al respecto? – preguntó Ron

¿Es así cómo lo percibes, Ron? – preguntó Harry – todos éramos amigos -

Ellos no planearon herirte – dijo Ron

Si, pero hace tiempo yo tampoco planeé herir a Hermione y ella no me perdonó haciendo que lo nuestro terminara- dijo Harry – las cosas no van a volver a ser como eran antes -

Si no apartas esa rabia quizás nunca lo sean – dijo Ron – y en vez de ser mi mejor amigo, terminarás como una de esas personas que te inspiran lástima – dijo. Harry se quedó callado.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Muéstrame Amor

Hermione miraba distraída por la ventana de la Sala Común una tarde de verano mientras veía como el sol se perdía entre las montañas. Harry se le acercó lentamente.

Hola – dijo él

Mira, Harry, si viniste a hablar de Draco y yo, pierdes el…- dijo Hermione

Draco es de la última persona de la que quiero hablar – dijo Harry – vine a hablar de nosotros -

De acuerdo – dijo Hermione

Quiero que vuelvas a ser parte de mi vida – dijo Harry

¿Y Draco? – preguntó Hermione – no podemos olvidar lo que ha pasado entre los tres –

Lo sé, pero podemos dejar el pasado atrás – dijo Harry – mira, el daño ya está hecho –

No pretendas que todo vuelva a ser como antes Harry – dijo Hermione

No perdemos nada con intentarlo – dijo Harry – no sé, podemos dar un paseo o hacer un picnic -

No creo que…en este momento sólo quiero estar sola – dijo Hermione

Bueno…- dijo Harry – la oferta sigue en pie por si quieres – dijo alejándose

Ron se acercó lentamente a ella.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó

Nada – dijo Hermione

Mira, deberías volver a ser amiga de él – dijo Ron – esto lo está matando y realmente te necesita a su lado – dijo

Pero la verdad no me siento muy bien siendo amiga de Harry mientras Draco y él…- dijo Hermione

Mira, deja que esos dos resuelvan sus propios problemas – dijo Ron – piénsalo –

Pero, Draco y yo ya terminamos – dijo Hermione – ¿no deberían…?-

Mira sólo porque hayas terminado con él, no pretendas que todo vaya a volver a la normalidad – dijo Ron

Lo sé – dijo Hermione

Draco caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando alguien por detrás se le acercó.

Quiero hablar contigo – dijo Harry. Draco se volteó

Mira Potter, sólo dame un puñetazo para poder terminar de una vez con esto – dijo Draco – ahorrémonos los problemas y no metamos a los amigos –

¿Estás tan loco como para creer que tienes algo con Hermione?

Si lo creo, es por voluntad de ella – dijo Draco

¿Crees que con unas semanas que has vivido con ella pueden competir ante la vida que ella y yo hemos compartido? – preguntó Harry

¿Y tú de verdad creíste que podrías retener a esa bella chica con un ultimátum egoísta? – preguntó Draco

Respóndeme. ¿Crees que puedas competir con la historia? – preguntó Harry

¡Que historia! – dijo Draco – diecisiete años para darse cuenta de que se gustaban ¡por favor! – rió

Igual, lo sabías pero igual la enamoraste – dijo Harry

Después de que tú la rechazaste – dijo Draco

Es diferente – dijo Harry bajando la mirada

¿Cómo? – preguntó Draco – no vengas aquí a decirme que no la lastimaste cuando la engañaste con Ginny porque yo tuve que secarle sus lágrimas –

Claro, es el tipo de chica necesitada o con la que puedas acostarte¿Verdad? – preguntó Harry. En ese momento llegó Hermione

Tu me empujaste hacia Hermione – dijo Draco

Porque no quería salir lastimado – dijo Harry

¡Basta! – dijo Hermione – ¡no soy un maldito trofeo! – ambos chicos callaron – Odio esto, simplemente lo odio. Te odio a ti, Draco por haberme besado y por confundirme más de lo que estaba. Te odio a ti Harry por obligarme a decidir entre tu y nuestra amistad con lo que hubiera podido pasar con Draco. Y me odio a mi misma porque ojala todo pudiera ser como antes, ojala pudiera cambiar lo que pasó. No vale la pena seguir peleando por esto, ninguno de ustedes se merece esto, y en especial yo – Hermione se alejó de ellos

Olvídalo – dijo Draco alejándose también hacia el otro lado. Harry fue detrás de Hermione

Me alegra de que él te besara – dijo Harry cuando la alcanzó

Al menos uno de los se alegra – dijo Hermione suavemente

Me alegra porque eso me obligó a enfrentar la idea de perderte – dijo Harry – y no puedo perderte, ni ahora ni nunca -

Harry, yo no soy buena para ti. – dijo Hermione- mira cómo te comportas –

Me comporté así porque me sentía amenazado – dijo Harry

¿De que hablas? – preguntó Hermione

Te quiero demostrar mi amor sin decírtelo – dijo Harry

Tu no me quieres – dijo Hermione – sólo no me quieres perder –

Te quiero más que nunca – dijo Harry

Si sintieras eso por mi, sabrías que lo último que necesito es que alguien sienta algo romántico hacia mi – dijo Hermione

De acuerdo – dijo Harry - ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó – haré lo que quieras – dijo rápidamente

Un amigo Harry – dijo Hermione – alguien que me apoye incondicionalmente –

Entonces ahí estaré – dijo Harry. Hermione rió con amargura y se fue.

Hermione caminaba llorando a la Torre de Gryffindor cuando Draco se le acercó

Hola – dijo él

Hola – respondió ella

¿Pensaste que era Potter? – preguntó Draco

No, solo…- dijo Hermione

O más bien¿Querías que fuera Potter? – preguntó. Hermione bajó la mirada – lo siento…-

No hagas más difícil esto de lo que ya es – dijo Hermione

Una última pregunta – dijo Draco – sino estuviera Potter¿Me amarías como lo amas a él? – preguntó

No – dijo Hermione – yo siempre te he amado de una forma que ni siquiera Harry me ha hecho sentir. Incluso cuando me molestabas en tercer, cuarto y quinto año –

¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? – preguntó Draco

¿Cuándo? – preguntó Hermione riendo amargamente - ¿Cuándo me decías que era una sangre sucia¿O cuando estabas rodeado de chicas con las que terminabas acostándote? –

Lo siento – dijo Draco – fue una pregunta estúpida –

No importa ya – dijo Hermione

Claro que sí – dijo Draco – si hubiera dado el primer paso yo…-

¿De que hablas? – preguntó Hermione

¿Por qué crees que te molestaba? – preguntó Draco

No lo sé – dijo Hermione

Hermione, yo te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi – dijo Draco

Entonces quizás debiste decir algo tu – dijo Hermione

Lo sé – dijo Draco

Creo que debemos dar unos pasos atrás y…-dijo Hermione

Si, tienes razón – dijo Draco

Hermione se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia su Sala Común.


End file.
